T2 : Les aventures du Docteur Monroe
by Lilisu
Summary: Cinq ans après les événements du "Cabinet du Docteur Monroe", Loki est revenu sur Terre, mais le hic, c'est qu'il a ramené tous ses problèmes avec lui...
1. Prologue

_Voici le grrrrrrand retour du docteur psychotique, j'ai nommé Elisabeth Monroe et son acolyte, Loki !_

 _Ce tome 2 n'aura pas grand-chose à voir avec le tome 1 (en termes de genre littéraire je veux dire). Il y aura toujours de l'humour pourri, parce que Liz reste un personnage principal, mais il y aura aussi de l'aventure, de l'amour (surtout des scènes gênantes en fait), plein plein pleeeeein de personnages (le suspens consistant à savoir si l'auteur va réussir à les contrôler), des batailles épiques, du sang, des larmes, du…ok j'arrête._

 _J'aurais dû faire un chapitre bande-annonce en fait. o_o Roh zut._

 _Nan, franchement, le tome 1, à côté, c'était de la tarte. Je vais sûrement en chier, mais je vous aime donc voilà._

 _Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra la suite, parce que là je suis en plein milieu des cours/travaux/interros/exposés/pré-examens. Soyez patients ! (Et comment ça, je publie cette histoire en mode YOLO ? Non mais dites donc !)_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bruce Banner, physicien armé de sept doctorats et d'une personnalité de trop affublée d'un caractère de merde commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ce foutu vaisseau spatial.

Il était mignon, Thor, de lui laisser les commandes sous prétexte qu'il était intelligent ! En plus c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup ! Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il envoyait par mégarde l'habitat temporaire des Asgardiens contre un soleil ou deux !

Alors que Bruce commençait à considérer l'idée de s'assoupir au volant, l'Autre Gars, comme il l'appelait, s'agita de façon pour le moins inattendue. Intrigué, le physicien chercha du regard une raison à la subite activité de son hôte indésirable, mais il ne voyait rien.

\- Hé, du calme, finit-il par dire à son autre Lui.

Pourtant, Hulk ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Au contraire, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se secouait dans tous les sens, un peu comme s'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle comme ça, sans préavis. Banner sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui en même temps qu'une irrépressible envie de frapper quelqu'un.

Thor par exemple.

N'y tenant plus, l'homme enclencha le pilote automatique et courut dans la cabine où Thor dormait à poings fermés.

Ne pas le frapper ne pas le frapper ne pas le frapper…

\- Thor, réveille-toi ! Je pense qu'il y a un prob…

Le Midgardien ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le vaisseau fit une soudaine embardée tandis qu'un bruit de tôle pliée se faisait entendre. Le dieu du Tonnerre eut l'amabilité d'écourter sa sieste pour enfin se préoccuper des problèmes du peuple, merci à lui. Il bondit hors de sa couchette et chercha par habitude Mjöllnir des yeux.

Pardon, de l'œil.

\- Par Odin, que se passe-t-il, ami ?

\- Comme j'allais le dire, il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, exposa calmement Banner en essayant de juguler sa colère grandissante.

L'Ase accourut jusque dans le couloir, où il se heurta à une vague d'autres Ases affolés qui couraient dans le sens inverse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? tonna le dieu de sa voix grave.

Tonna, tonnerre… oui, bon, dans ces circonstances-là, vous aussi vous feriez des blagues pourries !

C'est alors que les deux Avengers virent ce qui faisait si peur aux autres. Une petite armée de types vraiment moches (mais genre avec des pinces, des tentacules et autres furoncles) armés jusqu'aux dents tiraient sur la foule sans même viser, tout à leur joie de répandre le malheur.

\- Monstres, laissez mon peuple tranquille ! s'écria Thor en faisant jaillir des éclairs de ses poings.

\- Thor, non ! Si tu détruis le vaisseau, nous sommes tous morts ! le retint Banner en tentant de son côté de ne pas devenir vert.

\- Mais ils massacrent mes gens !

\- On ne peut pas se permettre des dégâts matériels ! asséna Banner en allant se chercher un des blasters qu'ils ramenés de Sakaar.

Ce faisant, il croisa Valkyrie, qui fonçait l'épée à la main vers l'ennemi, suivie de très près par Heimdall. Ces deux-là bossaient bien en équipe, il suffisait de voir la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait dangereusement par terre.

Bruce secoua la tête pour se reprendre et entreprit d'escorter les Ases dans un endroit sûr, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, puisque les aliens bizarres qui les attaquaient étaient _partout_. Le physicien regarda en arrière pour voir ce que Thor faisait et le vit se faire soulever comme un fétu de paille par un des assaillants.

\- Le Cube ! Où est le Cube ? sifflait la chose, projetant de la bave partout sur le dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Il n'y a pas de cube ici, sale monstre ! cracha littéralement Thor en retour.

La créature considéra la salive du dieu qui dégoulinait sur son arme et lui tira dessus.

\- Thor ! hurla Banner en se précipitant pour l'aider.

Il prit le pouls du dieu et fut soulagé de sentir une palpitation rapide. Cherchant la blessure des yeux, le docteur découvrit à la place un genre de fléchette hypodermique qui finissait de se vider dans l'organisme de l'Ase. Banner l'arracha sans état d'âme et la renifla, essayant de déterminer à quoi il avait affaire. Il n'en eut pas le temps, car un pseudopode dégoûtant se posa l'instant d'après sur son épaule droite. Bruce usa de son blaster pour dégommer la créature et se sentit nauséeux en voyant le cadavre brûlé qui tomba au sol.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les rebelles de Sakaar, qui avaient pris les armes, se faire à leur tour endormir de force comme Thor et les Ases touchés par les tirs. Il tira de nouveau sur l'ennemi, manquant de tomber à cause du recul de l'arme, et réussit à toucher trois extraterrestres qui tombèrent sur leurs semblables, bouchant efficacement le couloir.

\- Hé, ce truc est du tonnerre ! s'exclama Banner en oubliant l'espace d'une seconde où il se trouvait.

Cet instant d'inattention lui valut une fléchette hypodermique plantée dans le cou par un cadavre pas tout à fait mort. Le docteur Bruce Banner s'effondra comme une marionnette sur le sol en lino et eut juste le temps de voir un alien fouiller dans les tiroirs de Thor avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\- Par les Trois, étais-tu vraiment obligée de m'acheter des sous-vêtements pareils ? s'insurgea Loki, dieu de la Malice en brandissant avec fureur un boxer orné de canards jaunes.

\- Ben quoi ? Je les trouve mignons, moi, grommela le docteur Elisabeth Monroe en ne daignant même pas lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Mignons ? Ils sont d'un mauvais goût ! Et puis franchement, où les as-tu achetés ? demanda le grand brun en replaçant l'innommable vêtement dans son nouveau tiroir à fringues.

\- Roh, ça va, ce sont des sous-vêtements ! Personne n'est censé savoir que tu les portes. Enfin, sauf Stark bien sûr…

\- Ferme-la.

\- Quoiiii ? Tu ne l'as toujours pas invité à sortir avec toi ? se plaignit Elisabeth en levant enfin le nez.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, ronchonna Loki en se laissant tomber dans un des canapés chics du salon de la Tour Stark. JARVIS ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Loki, mais monsieur Stark m'a nommée Friday, répondit une voix féminine désincarnée.

Abasourdi, Loki regarda le plafond.

\- Mais pourtant, quand on est arrivés tout à l'heure j'ai entendu JARVIS…

\- A vrai dire, monsieur Stark a encore du mal à s'habituer à l'absence de son ancienne Intelligence Artificielle, c'est pourquoi mademoiselle Potts m'a demandé d'imiter mon prédécesseur lorsque monsieur Stark se trompe de prénom, afin d'adoucir le manque.

\- Oh…

\- Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Heu, non, merci, ça ira, répondit Loki avec hésitation.

\- Tiens, est-ce que tu sais quel synonyme de maison tient en dix lettres avec un N à la fin ? fit Elisabeth d'un ton badin en secouant son feutre.

\- Habitation, répondit Loki d'un ton absent.

\- Ah, oui, tiens. Et "arnaque" en onze lettres ?

\- Escroquerie, souffla le dieu en se rencognant dans son canapé.

Elisabeth nota la réponse, leva les yeux vers son ami, puis sourit d'un air narquois avant de reprendre:

\- Et un synonyme de "beau" en quatre lettres avec un O en deuxième position ?

\- Tony, répondit le dieu sans réfléchir.

Liz éclata de rire et salua avec des gestes exagérés le milliardaire qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce derrière Loki. Le pauvre avait l'air choqué à vie.

\- Re-bonjour monsieur Stark ! minauda-t-elle.

Le géant des glaces repenti ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec Stark. Il pâlit d'un coup et sortit de la pièce à grands pas pour aller s'enterrer quelque part.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi, là ? demanda Iron Man en pointant la porte du doigt.

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, sourit Elisabeth, fière de sa sale blague. Il est amoureux de vous, vous savez ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice.

\- Qu-quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Il m'a balancé de ma fenêtre !

\- C'était il y a cinq ans, contra Liz en balayant l'argument d'un revers de la main. Et évitez de lui dire ça s'il vient un jour à vous en parler, sinon je devrai prendre mon rôle de meilleure pote au sérieux et vous défoncer le nez. Avec des chaussures à talons.

\- Mais comment…je veux dire, on se connaît à peine et on est ennemis, techniquement ! Comment a-t-il pu…?

\- Je me pose encore la question voyez-vous. Le coup de foudre, peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il y a cinq ans, je l'ai surpris à rougir comme une collégienne devant une photo de vous torse nu sur une plage. Alors je vous préviens tout de suite… déclara Elisabeth en se levant de sa place. Si vous lui brisez le cœur, je vous tuerai aussi sûrement que je garde toujours une poêle dans mon sac. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut, mais je vous retrouverai, et je vous tuerai.

\- Super la référence, souffla Tony abasourdi. Mais quand même… Loki, amoureux de moi ?!

\- Ouais, je sais, ça fait un choc. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Court mais bon, hé, c'est que le prologue hein !_

 _Si vous vous attendiez à ce que Loki drague Tony en mode furtif, ben c'est que vous ne connaissez pas bien Liz XD Cette fille n'a aucune subtilité, aucune ! Et elle en est fière en plus !_

 _La suite…je ne sais pas quand._

 _Reviews, reviews, reviews !_


	2. Coup de fil galactique

_Cher public, bonsoir._

 _Je reviens vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre des_ Aventures _et vous annonce que votre crétine d'auteur a dépassé les traditionnelles dix pages sans même s'en rendre compte. Voilà donc, en primeur absolue, 11 pages de Monroe._

 _Merci pour les reviews ! (Merci_ _ **Nita**_ _!) On se retrouve là en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Coup de fil galactique**

Elisabeth était toujours étalée sur le divan de Stark quand celui-ci l'informa que le repas était presque prêt. Poussant un grognement, la jeune femme se souleva de son canapé et se rendit dans la salle à manger high tech du milliardaire, mais il manquait quelqu'un au tableau. Elle soupira et fit le tour de l'étage pour finalement trouver Loki couché sur le toit. Le dieu portait encore son déguisement humain et regardait les étoiles, se demandant sûrement où se trouvaient Thor et les Ases.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes encore ? fut l'entrée en matière de la petite brune.

Loki grommela quelque chose, puis se redressa sur son séant. Il la considéra un instant avec les sourcils dangereusement froncés, puis se décida enfin à répondre.

\- Je te déteste, tu es au courant ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- A cause de toi et de ton petit jeu ridicule, Stark est au courant pour… ce que tu sais, cracha le grand type brun.

\- Et alors ? Il l'aurait su à un moment ou un autre, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses ! Tu es tellement orgueilleux que tu aurais attendu ses quatre-vingt balais pour le lui annoncer ! Et tu sais quoi ? A cet âge-là, nous, les humains, on n'est plus vraiment frais !

Loki parut sur le point de lâcher un gros juron, mais il se contint et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer.

\- De toute manière, ce n'était pas une façon de faire les choses.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu comptais le lui dire avec un bouquet de roses et des feux d'artifice peut-être ?

\- C'était trop tôt ! s'emporta le dieu de la Malice. Et pas très subtil non plus, mais j'aurais été stupide de croire que tu étais capable de faire les choses correctement, pour une fois ! Cela m'étonne même que tu n'ais pas vendu la mèche au cours de ces cinq dernières années !

\- Là, tu es offensant. Tu ne veux donc pas savoir ce qu'il en pense ?

\- NON ! s'écria l'Ase en l'agrippant aux épaules.

Liz le regarda comme s'il était un gamin stupide et frotta ses bras pour avoir moins froid.

\- ...Qu'a-t-il dit ? finit par demander Loki en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- J'ai aucune envie de te le dire.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te suspendre dans le vide par les chevilles.

\- …Tu n'oserais pas.

\- On parie ?

\- ...Bref. Il n'a pas eu l'air dégoûté, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Étonné, peut-être, mais pas dégoûté.

\- Oh…

\- Tu me lâches, maintenant ?

Loki sembla faire un effort surhumain pour la relâcher et s'éloigna d'elle à pas vifs.

\- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Aucun ami digne de ce nom n'aurait trahi ainsi un secret.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que les meilleurs amis font.

\- Trahir leurs proches ?

\- Prendre des décisions difficiles pour le bien des autres. Tu me remercieras un jour.

\- Compte là-dessus.

Liz soupira.

\- Bon, à part ça, c'est l'heure de manger.

L'Ase la dévisagea, essayant de savoir si elle était honnête ou si elle plaisantait, mais aucun mensonge ne transparaissait dans ses paroles. Il descendit donc du toit avec Elisabeth et ils rejoignirent Tony au dernier étage de la Tour. Le petit moustachu les regarda bizarrement, tentant de déterminer s'ils s'étaient battus ou s'ils avaient endommagé sa terrasse, mais les deux amis se bornèrent à s'asseoir.

Ils s'installèrent aussi loin de l'autre que possible et mangèrent en silence sans lever les yeux de leur assiette. Liz avait la mâchoire crispée et Loki serrait convulsivement les poings.

\- Hrm, commença Tony sans s'occuper de la tension ambiante. Je vous ai fait préparer deux chambres pour cette nuit…

\- Inutile, je rentre chez moi, l'interrompit Elisabeth. Pardon pour le dérangement.

Elle reposa ses couverts, alla ranger son assiette dans la cuisine et sortit comme une furie. Loki eut l'air étonné de la voir partir si vite, puis se rendit compte qu'il était seul en tête-à-tête avec Stark.

\- Heu, pour tout à l'heure…bredouilla-t-il. Si vous pouviez oublier ce que vous avez vu et entendu, ce serait vraiment…

\- Elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais, Rodolphe, ce serait con de ma part de l'oublier, le coupa Tony avec un petit sourire narquois, le premier vrai sourire sarcastique depuis le conflit qui l'avait opposé à Steve.

\- Pitié, c'est une coalition ou bien ? ronchonna Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Oubliez ça, ça vaut mieux pour vous.

\- Pour moi ? Ou pour toi ?

Tony enfourna une fourchetée de nourriture et lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Et pour ton amie, qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ? finit-il par demander.

\- Rien du tout. Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement sa faute, je n'ai fait que lui expliquer mon point de vue sur la situation et elle s'est vexée.

Stark lui lança une œillade apitoyée que Loki ne comprit pas et alla mettre son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Vous êtes chou, tous les deux. Et puis, on dirait qu'elle tient à toi, sincèrement je veux dire.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, s'esclaffa amèrement le dieu brun.

\- Elle a supporté un interrogatoire de plusieurs heures avec Fury et elle n'a rien dit sur toi, rien du tout. Je veux bien admettre qu'elle a un don pour mettre les gens hors d'eux, mais là elle s'est surpassée pour te couvrir. C'est ce que font les vrais potes, ajouta Tony avec une note de tristesse dans la voix. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste une petite blague de rien du tout, tu ne vas pas la rejeter pour si peu, si ?

Loki ne dit rien et entreprit de jouer avec sa nourriture comme un gamin pris en faute.

\- Tu as combien d'amis exactement ? conclut Tony pour le faire réagir.

\- Je n'ai que Liz, murmura Loki en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu veux qu'elle reste toute seule chez elle cette nuit alors que tu viens juste de rentrer ?

\- Non, répondit l'Ase.

\- Très bien, allons la chercher dans ce cas.

* * *

Loki se mit à songer qu'il devrait peut-être apprendre à conduire un de ces engins terrestres alors que Stark prenait un virage à au moins cinquante kilomètres heures au-dessus de la limite autorisée par l'Etat de New York. La voiture qu'il avait choisie dans sa collection personnelle (collection qu'il avait dû recommencer pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois, ses ennemis prenant toujours un malin plaisir à démolir ses véhicules préférés), un petit bolide rouge pétant, arrivait à toute allure sur la route qui jouxtait la maison d'Elisabeth. Stark tourna le volant à la dernière minute sans ralentir pour entrer sur le chemin de terre qui conduisait à la clairière et freina brutalement une fois arrivé devant la porte.

Toujours vêtu d'un survêtement délavé, le milliardaire enjoignit Loki de sortir de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte en chêne, le dieu sur ses talons.

\- Monsieur Stark, je vous ai dit que je comptais dormir chez moi cette nuit, déclara Liz en ouvrant la porte pour les toiser tous les deux d'un air mécontent.

Tony plissa les yeux, intéressé, en voyant sa tenue de nuit relativement courte mais Loki le poussa sur le côté pour parler à la petite brune indécente.

\- Liz, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des ingrats - même si tu as ta part de responsabilité - mais tu es la seule véritable amie que j'ai jamais eue, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air circonspect, jaugea sa tête désolée et ses grands yeux tristes, puis finit par soupirer.

\- Excuses acceptées, mais la prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, je te quitte. Enfin, façon de parler. J'enfile des sous-vêtements et je reviens !

La porte claqua sous le nez des deux hommes perplexes qui se regardèrent, choqués par le brusque changement d'humeur de la jeune femme.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ce que je pense que j'ai entendu ? demanda Stark au bout d'un moment.

\- Eh oui...soupira Loki. Et je suis quasi certain qu'elle n'a fait semblant de bouder que pour se faire désirer. Les femmes, je vous jure…

La porte se rouvrit à ce moment-là et Liz en sortit, deux valises à la main et un panier à chat coincé sous le bras. Elle se hâta de mettre les bagages dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture comme si elle lui appartenait avant de mettre Sigyn sur ses genoux. Loki leva les yeux au ciel pour la dixième fois de la journée et monta à son tour, suivi par Stark, qui souriait comme un débile.

Le petit groupe repartit donc vers la Tour Stark sans remarquer la haute silhouette qui les observait à travers les arbres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Tony était beaucoup plus souriant qu'avant, maintenant qu'il avait un duo comique pour lui tout seul, Elisabeth mangeait comme quatre et Loki passait son temps à râler après elle tout en empêchant le chat de faire ses griffes sur les meubles d'Iron Man.

Les deux amis s'étaient installés chez Stark pour un temps indéterminé, du moins jusqu'à ce que Thor atterrisse. Tony et Friday avaient fixé quelques rendez-vous diplomatiques pour Loki afin qu'il rencontre des gouverneurs d'États américains prêts à recevoir les Asgardiens, mais Loki désirait attendre l'avis de son frère avant de décider de quoi que ce soit. L'Amérique était maintenant au courant de son retour sur Terre, mais un petit coup de publicité et la présence de Tony Stark à ses côtés avaient endigué les débordements potentiels.

Si les Midgardiens n'aimaient pas particulièrement Loki, ils acceptaient néanmoins sa présence sur leur sol.

La cohabitation en elle-même se passait bien, malgré quelques piques et autres surnoms tournant autour du thème des chèvres, et le milliardaire se croyait revenu au temps où tout allait bien entre les Avengers. Elisabeth avait l'humour pourri de Clint et Loki la retenue agacée de Steve, le côté retors en plus, et bien souvent ils se disputaient si fort que Tony n'entendait quasiment plus la musique qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre dans son atelier.

Pourtant, quand il faisait une apparition pour refaire du café, il les trouvait toujours en train de ricaner ou de regarder des films ensemble. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Quant à Sigyn, elle venait parfois s'asseoir sur son plan de travail pour le regarder souder des morceaux de tôle ensemble avant de s'assoupir comme seuls les chats peuvent le faire.

Un jour qu'il était sur le point de faire réchauffer des pizzas pour le dîner, la voix de Friday le fit sursauter.

\- Monsieur Stark, j'ai un appel entrant mais…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est qu'il ne provient pas d'un téléphone, Monsieur.

Etonné, Tony accepta l'appel, Loki et Elisabeth rappliquant par curiosité.

\- Tony ? Tu m'entends ? fit une voix brouillée par les parasites.

\- Bruce ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui ! Je suis avec Thor et les autres Asgardiens, nous avons comme qui dirait un léger souci…je viens juste de réussir à trafiquer la radio pour te parler.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'incrusta Elisabeth.

\- Nous avons été attaqués par des créatures extraterrestres et Thor pense qu'elles étaient à la recherche du Tesseract, poursuivit le docteur.

\- Y a-t-il des blessés ? s'enquit Loki avec empressement.

\- Non, mais...

\- Mon frère, tu es là !? fit la voix bourrue de Thor, quasi incompréhensible à cause des crachotis. As-tu le Tesseract avec toi ?

\- He bien...cela se pourrait, sourit timidement Loki sous les regards scrutateurs des deux autres.

Thor soupira bruyamment dans le micro.

\- Attends-toi à recevoir de la visite dans ce cas, ils avaient l'air décidés à le retrouver.

\- Ils ne poseront pas de problème, je ne suis pas si facile à vaincre, grinça le dieu brun en retour. Et puis, il y a des dizaines de super-héros sur cette planète, ils ne se laisseront pas envahir sans rien faire. Où êtes-vous ?

\- A deux jours de la Terre, mais ces sales bestioles ont démoli une partie de l'appareil, il nous est impossible de repartir ou de réparer les dégâts dans l'immédiat, fit Banner. Nous avons encore assez de vivres pour tenir un mois, mais les Ases paniquent, là.

\- Je pourrais me téléporter avec de quoi réparer le vaisseau, proposa Loki.

\- Mauvaise idée, tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais pas te matérialiser dans un endroit précis s'il t'est inconnu ou s'il est mobile. Nous avons bougé depuis ton départ, mon frère.

\- Il faut envoyer une navette depuis la Terre pour vous apporter du matériel, décida Tony. Je vais en parler au président et à la NASA, rappelez dans quelques heures, je devrais avoir une réponse d'ici-là.

\- La NASA ? Vous êtes sérieux ? lâcha Elisabeth. Vous croyez qu'ils vont affréter une navette aussi vite ? En plus, vous pensez qu'ils ont la technologie nécessaire pour une opération pareille ? Et puis, il faudrait savoir qui sont ces bestioles qui vous ont attaqués ! Elles ressemblaient à quoi ?

Silence.

Puis :

\- Elles avaient de très sales gueules, fit une voix féminine rendue grave par l'alcool ou la clope.

\- Vous, je vous aime bien, fit élégamment remarquer Liz.

\- Bref, coupa à nouveau la voix de Banner. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire depuis la Terre, je nous remets en contact dans cinq heures. Ah, et ne mourez pas.

\- Loki, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de piquer un truc, fit un Thor sur les nerfs, tu te...

La connexion fut coupée à ce moment-là, et Loki pensa que son frère allait en faire une maladie.

\- Bon, l'apostropha Stark. Où est le Tesseract ?

\- Je l'ai laissé dans un tiroir à la maison, soupira Loki.

\- Qu-

\- C'est ce truc-là, le Tesse-machin ? demanda innocemment Liz en montrant un cube bleu et brillant qui pendait au bout de son bras et qu'elle venait de sortir de sa valise.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent, mi-soulagés, mi-blasés. Tony leva la main pour le récupérer et la petite brune obtempéra sans faire chier le monde, ce qui était assez exceptionnel. Le milliardaire alla le mettre en sécurité dans un coffre-fort et Loki jugea bon de placer des sorts pour le protéger davantage.

\- Voilà, même avec le bon code, nul autre que l'un de nous trois ne pourra le prendre.

\- Super, je vais pouvoir dévaliser Tony Stark, ironisa Elisabeth en retournant s'asseoir pour regarder Indiana Jones.

\- Je vais à Washington, faut que je voie le président.

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça Loki en enfilant un manteau.

Tony eut un moment d'arrêt.

\- Je comptais y aller en armure, à vrai dire.

\- He bien vous me porterez, trancha Loki. La vitesse et la hauteur ne me font pas peur. Le froid non plus, ajouta-t-il parce qu'il avait vu la bouche de Liz s'entrouvrir sur un rictus goguenard.

Liz referma la bouche, mécontente.

\- Je garde la maison, finit-elle par dire. S'il y a un cambrioleur je lui aboierai dessus, hein Sigyn ?

\- C'est cela, se moqua Loki en suivant Stark vers son atelier. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth vit une armure rouge et or s'envoler avec sur son dos un grand type aux cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Elle rigola en imaginant la tête de Loki une fois à Washington et se replongea dans son film.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le médecin en eut marre de s'abrutir devant l'écran plat et sortit une lasagne du frigo pour la mettre au four. Elle mit la minuterie et profita du temps de cuisson pour aller prendre une douche.

\- I'm a barbie girl, in a Barbie Woooooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic ! commença-t-elle à chanter tout en savonnant ses cheveux.

Elle en était au rinçage quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Sigyn ? C'est toi qui fout le bordel mon petit sac à puces d'amour ? demanda-t-elle, les bras coincés au-dessus de sa tête à cause d'un noeud.

Le silence lui répondit, suivi par un nouveau bruit sourd. On aurait dit des pas…

Pas très rassurée, Elisabeth lâcha le nœud dans ses cheveux, se sécha rapidement et se couvrit d'un peignoir avant de sortir de la salle de bain spacieuse. Prudente, elle passa la tête dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle avisa la cuisine et attrapa un couteau qui avait l'air parfaitement aiguisé.

Essayant de ne pas se demander pourquoi Tony avait autant d'ustensiles dont il ne se servait jamais, elle retourna vers le hall avec son arme, mais là encore, il n'y avait personne. Elle vérifia que le coffre-fort n'avait pas été forcé et fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Liz se sentit tout à coup stupide, debout dans un hall avec un peignoir et un couteau de cuisine à menacer le vide. De toute évidence il n'y avait personne ici.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et voulut retourner dans la salle de bain, mais la silhouette armée d'une lance qui se tenait dans le couloir l'en dissuada. N'écoutant que son courage devant la comparaison entre les deux lames, Elisabeth tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Friday ! Préviens Stark ! hurla-t-elle juste avant de recevoir un choc brutal dans le dos.

Aussitôt, elle sentit la gravité peser comme jamais sur ses épaules et ne put même pas se soulever d'un centimètre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle, mortifiée.

Un pied apparut alors dans son champ de vision et lui explosa le nez, envoyant des ondes de douleur partout dans sa tête.

\- Mais bordel ça fait mal ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le tranchant d'une main vint heurter l'arrière de sa tête et elle s'évanouit, espérant juste que Friday avait transmis son appel.

* * *

Heureusement, Tony avait gardé son armure pendant sa visite à la Maison Blanche. Loki était en train de s'engueuler avec le vice-président et Tony avait ôté son casque pour exhiber son visage si célèbre et montrer aux gardes du corps que Loki l'accompagnait et n'était donc pas une cible à abattre.

\- Monsieur, fit soudain la voix de Friday.

Tony déploya immédiatement son casque et se retrouva dans le noir, entouré des hologrammes habituels.

\- Monsieur, un SOS a été émis depuis le dernier étage de la Tour il y a une minute et dix-neuf secondes.

\- Un SOS ? Mais la seule personne présente est…

Stark ne tarda pas à comprendre. Il se tourna vers l'Ase qui avait pris une teinte rouge brique sous une remarque désobligeante du secrétaire d'Etat.

\- Loki, on a un problème !

\- Quoi ? s'agaça le dieu en le considérant avec colère. Ce cloporte ne veut rien entendre, laissez-moi lui donner une leçon et ensuite…

\- Loki, Monroe est en danger !

Le grand brun pâlit d'un coup, rajusta son manteau et se précipita vers la sortie, Stark derrière lui. Le milliardaire attrapa le dieu sous son bras tout en prenant son envol, puis utilisa la puissance maximale de son réacteur pour filer vers New York. Puis il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre congé du président et de toute sa suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dernier étage de la Tour, un peu avant minuit, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et une légère odeur de lasagne persistait du côté de la cuisine. Tony trouva le plat de pâtes brûlé dans le four et remercia le ciel d'avoir acheté le modèle avec minuterie, car l'intérieur de l'appareil était tout juste tiède.

\- Sigyn, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix lointaine de Loki alors qu'il décrochait le chat noir et paniqué du haut d'un rideau. Où est Elisabeth ?

Tony, prêt à utiliser ses répulseurs, se dirigea vers le couloir, vérifiant chaque pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain. Surpris, il trouva les vêtements de Monroe posés en tas sur un tabouret et commença à s'inquiéter. Des traces de pieds nus qui avaient séché depuis le temps se dirigeaient vers la porte, et selon l'écartement des pas, Monroe avançait lentement, comme si elle avait eu peur de quelque chose.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une autre présence que la sienne dans la pièce.

Stark ressortit de la salle d'eau et tomba sur Loki, qui tenait une note à la main et était aussi blanc qu'un lavabo.

\- C'était accroché à la porte de ma chambre, avec un couteau…

Le philanthrope lui prit la feuille des mains et en lut le contenu :

 _Loptr,_

 _Ta mortelle est en notre possession. Si tu veux la revoir un jour, apporte le Cube à la maison de l'humaine demain à minuit._

 _Faillis à cette tâche et elle ne connaîtra pas le soulagement de la Mort, seulement une éternité de souffrances…_

Le message n'était pas signé, évidemment.

\- Loptr ? s'étonna Tony.

\- C'est un nom que l'on m'attribue parfois, expliqua Loki d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

\- Non. J'ai...énormément d'ennemis, comme vous vous en doutez. Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça.

Tony l'emmena vers son atelier, où il demanda à Friday de lui montrer les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de l'étage. Des panneaux holographiques apparurent aussitôt et indiquèrent 22h19.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, ils virent la jeune femme sortir de la salle de bain en peignoir, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau et les pieds nus. Elle sortit du champ et ils la retrouvèrent dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, où elle s'empara d'un couteau. Puis elle s'en retourna vers le hall, le couteau tendu devant elle pour un bouclier. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, ils purent voir ses épaules se tendre et tout son corps se figer.

\- Qu'a-t-elle vu ? demanda Loki en cherchant un autre écran des yeux.

\- C'était dans un angle mort. Et j'ai l'impression que celui qui a fait ça a brouillé une partie des caméras pour se déplacer sans être vu, répondit Tony.

Elisabeth se retourna et se mit à courir, mais quelque chose de noir et de flou la faucha par derrière et la fit tomber. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, des genres d'arcs noirs s'entortillèrent autour d'elle et elle retomba, comme écrasée par un poids invisible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'interrogea Stark à voix haute en pointant l'espèce de lance du doigt.

L'arme ressemblait à un trident et les éclairs noirs semblaient en sortir.

\- On dirait que…

Le milliardaire ne termina pas sa phrase et retourna en courant à l'étage du dessus. Il s'accroupit à l'endroit précis où Elisabeth avait chuté et passa la main sur la moquette. Après plusieurs passages, il réalisa qu'une partie du sol s'était affaissée de quelques millimètres. On aurait dit qu'une sphère de plusieurs tonnes s'était abattue sur le sol et avait écrasé Monroe sous son poids.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette lance quelque part, fit la voix de Loki, qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos en le faisant sursauter. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où.

Stark prit le temps de calmer les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- En tout cas, cette lance peut amplifier la gravité sur une certaine surface. C'est ce qui a empêché le docteur de se relever.

Loki fixait la moquette sans la voir, passant la main à l'endroit où son amie s'était tenue deux heures plus tôt. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Et sur la vidéo ? finit par demander Stark.

\- On voit juste un pied à l'angle du mur, puis la caméra a été brouillée. Liz a disparu juste après, fit sobrement Loki.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le couloir. Le dieu brun remarqua une petite tache de sang par terre et serra les poings, persuadé qu'il était à Elisabeth. Il se releva d'un bond et alla ouvrir le coffre-fort pour récupérer le Tesseract, mais Stark s'interposa pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ecoute, qui que soit la personne qui a fait ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui filer ce caillou magique, exposa-t-il calmement.

\- Il le faudra bien pourtant, répliqua Loki d'une voix glaciale. Poussez-vous.

\- Non. Le Cube est puissant, j'ai pu le constater par moi-même. Il est hors de question qu'il tombe entre les mains de ce type.

\- Et donc, le grand Iron Man, défenseur de l'humanité, va sacrifier une femme de son peuple, peut-être pour rien ? cracha l'Ase.

\- Je ne vais rien sacrifier du tout ! On va trouver un truc, d'accord ? Je suis un génie et tu es le dieu de la Malice, y a pas moyen qu'on se laisse faire. On va trouver un truc.

Loki ne répondit pas et baissa la tête pour fixer le coffre-fort.

\- J'ai un plan, finit-il par déclarer lentement.

\- Là, tu vois ! Je t'écoute ?

\- Vous avez raison, à propos de votre génie. Mais vous êtes aussi un artisan et je suis un mage, murmura Loki avec un petit sourire menaçant. Je vais avoir besoin du Marchand de Mort.

Stark déglutit et se dit qu'avoir Loki de son côté était peut-être la meilleure manière de ne pas mourir bêtement.

* * *

Elisabeth se faisait glorieusement chier. Elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête abominable et le nez en compote dans un genre de prison dégoûtante qu'on n'avait pas dû nettoyer depuis Mathusalem. Il n'y avait même pas de lit, ni assez de place pour se lever, aussi était-elle obligée de rester assise dans le fond de sa cellule.

Ses cheveux avaient séché, preuve qu'elle était là depuis quelques heures déjà, mais ils avaient si bien traîné par terre qu'ils étaient plus sales qu'avant sa douche.

Elle était assise sur un genre de paillasse pleine de trous qui avait dû servir de mouchoir à tout un service de pneumologie tant elle était sale, mais c'était ça ou le sol gluant.

Un reniflement dégueulasse lui fit tourner la tête vers la cellule voisine, sur sa droite. Son voisin, un être absolument repoussant doté d'un genre de petite trompe qui lui retombait lamentablement sur la bouche la regardait avec un air affamé qui ne la mettait absolument pas en confiance. En plus il avait des petits yeux méchants, raison de plus de ne pas l'approcher. Il lui parlait dans un dialecte incompréhensible ponctué d'éructations pour le moins vomitives et essayait de l'attraper à travers les barreaux, mais heureusement, elle était hors d'atteinte une fois assise dans le coin opposé.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reposer, mais le machin réussit à saisir la ceinture de son peignoir et tirait dessus comme un dingue, soit pour la désaper, soit pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Elle renvoya sa paluche boutonneuse d'un coup de pied bien placé et lui retourna une œillade furieuse en replaçant son seul vêtement.

L'extraterrestre la fusilla du regard en massant son poignet, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Deux minutes plus tard, deux gardes plein de tentacules, de pinces et d'autres trucs bien menaçants entrèrent dans la prison et s'arrêtèrent juste devant son voisin de cellule, qui se fit tout petit dans l'espoir insensé de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Raté.

Les soldats ouvrirent la cellule, filèrent un coup de taser à l'alien qui se débattait comme un fou et le traînèrent jusqu'à une salle adjacente. Elisabeth fut soulagée d'être débarrassée du truc, mais elle perdit son sourire quand elle entendit les premiers cris.

A vrai dire, cela commença par des supplications et des cris de peur, puis de souffrance. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot à ce qu'il racontait, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle reconnaissait la sonorité d'un "pitié" quand elle en entendait un.

Cela sembla durer longtemps, très longtemps, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de mesurer les heures qui passaient.

Liz voulut se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, mais le son lui parvenait quand même. Quand l'alien finit par se taire après un hurlement d'agonie particulièrement atroce, Elisabeth eut un spasme et se pencha pour vomir dans le couloir.

Tremblante, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle finit par s'essuyer la bouche avec le col de son peignoir et se rassit sur sa paillasse, les cris résonnant encore dans ses oreilles comme si son voisin était revenu pour la hanter.

Puis des pas retentirent à nouveau dans le couloir et deux paires de pieds se figèrent juste devant sa cage. Elisabeth ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire.

Elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Chaque review récolté contribuera à sauver Monroe, ou du moins améliorer ses conditions de vie. Soyez généreux et Loki vous le rendra…_


	3. Tony le bricoleur

_Réponse à la review de_ _ **Nita**_ _(parce qu'il fallait vraiment que je réponde là) : Alors d'après Tony, Loki ne squattera jamais ses bras en mode princesse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pèse 240 kg, je cite.  
Loki : …Dommage.  
Et heu…ouais, j'avoue que Liz joue de malchance en ce moment, va lui falloir un moment pour se refaire ! (mais non, ce n'est pas une déesse, juste une paumée XD) Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^_

 _ **Attention, certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent heurter la sensibilité, faites tous vos rappels avant de le lire !**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Tony le bricoleur**

\- Dis, t'es au courant que ce que tu me proposes de faire a été refusé par mon conseil d'administration et l'armée américaine il y a quelques années ?

Tony avait en main un dessin technique très précis fait par Loki et essayait de ne pas avoir de crise de panique en se rappelant de trop mauvais souvenirs.

\- Et puis, d'où tu tiens que ce truc a existé un jour ?

\- Barton, répondit simplement le dieu de la Malice en retournant une plaque de plexiglas dans l'atelier de Stark. Ce matériau fera l'affaire.

\- Ok, mais pour la partie "j'ai pas envie de construire ça" ?

L'Ase se retourna comme une furie pour faire face à l'ingénieur.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin du Marchand de Mort, pas d'Iron Man. Vos sensibleries ne nous aident en rien et ne font que nous mettre en danger, vous, Elisabeth et moi. Alors faites votre travail et je ferai le mien.

Stark se passa une main sur le visage. La crise allait arriver, il la sentait venir.

\- Je me suis déjà mangé un de ces trucs et je te garantis que ça n'a rien d'agréable. Et si tout se passe comme tu l'as dit, Monroe va déguster aussi.

\- Elle s'en remettra, le principal est que son kidnapper déguste aussi.

\- Mais est-ce que tu sais que ce truc a été interdit à la vente parce que ça pouvait avoir des répercussions sur le système nerveux des gens ?

\- C'est pourquoi je vous fais confiance pour qu'il n'y en ait pas, trancha Loki. Mettez-vous au travail, on manque de temps au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

La diva divine se dirigea gracieusement vers la porte de l'atelier, mais Tony ne pouvait juste pas se taire. Pas après ce que Monroe allait subir si tout se passait bien.

\- Tu sais, je me demande si tu l'aimes vraiment, cette pauvre femme…

Les épaules de Loki se tendirent mais il se reprit très vite et se rendit à l'étage du dessus. L'attention de Tony se tourna de nouveau vers les plans de l'Ase et il soupira avant de se mettre à bricoler, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

\- Comment ça, Dame Elisabeth a été enlevée ? fit la voix bourrue de Thor une fois que Loki lui eut raconté toute l'histoire par radios interposées.

\- Oui, sûrement par les créatures qui vous ont attaqués. Mais Stark et moi travaillons de concert pour la libérer et sauvegarder le Tesseract, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je me doute que la combinaison de vos deux esprits tordus va faire des miracles, mais je m'inquiète plutôt pour Dame Elisabeth, à vrai dire.

\- Tout ira bien pour elle, ils n'ont aucune raison de lui faire le moindre mal, c'est un otage après tout.

* * *

Elisabeth hurlait sans discontinuer depuis au moins deux minutes. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir mal aux cordes vocales, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui l'avait fait hurler au premier abord.

Nauséeuse, elle regardait la lame rouge trancher la peau, endommager les muscles et faillit s'évanouir. Faillit, seulement, car on lui avait fait comprendre que tomber dans les pommes n'était pas une option.

Elle était couchée sur une table pas très confortable (mais bon, elle s'en fichait un peu là) dans une pièce couverte de carreaux qui avaient dû être blancs un jour et quelqu'un s'occupait à l'écorcher de façon méthodique. Ça durait depuis au moins des heures, là, non ?

\- Encore douze heures, l'informa la voix de son kidnapper, la faisant sombrer dans le désespoir.

Quand son kidnapper avait ouvert la bouche la première fois pour lui signifier qu'elle allait pleurer sa mère, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Depuis quand les extraterrestres parlaient-ils anglais ?

Liz lança un œil assassin à la silhouette accoudée contre le mur depuis le début de son calvaire et essaya de penser à des choses agréables pour se détacher de tout ça.

Raté, il n'y avait que des souvenirs déprimants qui lui venaient, là. Enfin, non.

 _Ok, allez, concentration…OH PUTAIN que c'était douloureux ! Souffler, inspirer, souffler…se concentrer. Ok, alors…Loki en train de transformer la cabane dans les bois en une magnifique demeure de hobbit mais à taille humaine. Coup de scalpel, nouveau hurlement. Loki qui menaçait Rob de sa béquille avec un sourire de malade mental. Ah ah, sa tête… La lame qui rippe sur un os, cri suraigu qui me brise les tympans. Ah, zut, c'est moi qui hurle. Ok, alors…Sigyn qui ronronne…nan, c'est nul ça. Les Avengers dans le hall d'entrée, Thor qui frappe Loki de son marteau… AOUTCH ! Respire, respire, ça va passer, on va chanter une chanson, allez. Loki qui s'en va en me laissant seule pendant cinq longues années…Non Loki, reviens, ne me laisse pas seule… Loki, Loki, Loki, viens me sauver… AU SECOURS ! LOKI !_

Monroe rouvrit un œil fiévreux et regarda l'état de son corps. On aurait dit un mannequin anatomique. Du sang partout, une flaque rouge et visqueuse qui s'élargit, qui s'élargit…

L'hémisphère de son cerveau qui s'occupait de retenir toutes ses connaissances médicales la rassure. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Liz sourit et, juste avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, murmura un mot, un seul.

* * *

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, annonça Stark en entrant dans le salon avec une boîte métallique entre les mains.

Loki s'empressa d'aller voir et siffle devant le travail d'orfèvre de l'ingénieur.

\- C'est déjà très ressemblant, bravo, déclara-t-il sobrement. Cependant…

Une flamme verte plus tard, l'objet est encore plus ressemblant.

\- On s'y tromperait, commenta Tony d'un air sombre.

Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait, mais Loki n'en a cure. C'est pour sauver Liz, donc ce n'est pas mauvais en soi, si ? Comment disent-ils encore ? La fin justifie les moyens ?

Tony pose la boîte sur la table basse, prends deux des appareils qu'il vient de créer et donne les deux autres à Loki, qui les empoche avec un sourire mauvais. Celui qui a fait ça va s'en mordre les doigts. On n'attaque pas impunément le dieu de la Malice !

Stark s'empare du dernier objet et le place soigneusement dans une valise renforcée avec un lecteur d'empreinte digitale. Ce type a l'art du détail, pense Loki.

\- Ça devrait suffire, fit Loki pour tenter de faire oublier ses scrupules à l'autre homme.

\- Je l'espère, répondit simplement le milliardaire d'habitude si loquace.

\- Bon, il nous reste quatre heures avant le rendez-vous. Mangeons, nous avons besoin de prendre des forces.

\- Il doit me rester de la pizza… commença le playboy.

\- Oh, pitié, n'avez-vous pas de quoi manger sainement ?

Tony le regarda avec un air bizarre.

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner, finit-il par avouer (non pas que ça le gêne). La dernière fois c'était… une omelette pour Pepper et elle n'en a même pas voulu.

Loki le dévisagea, abasourdi.

\- Comment peut-on être un scientifique de génie reconnu mondialement et ne pas savoir se servir d'une cuisinière ?

\- De la même façon qu'on peut être un dieu de la Malice et se montrer incapable d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent avec des paroles, ironisa Stark en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, arrêtez, c'était un accident.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ton soi-disant "faible" pour moi mais de Monroe. Tu te comportes comme si son sort t'importait peu, tu n'atteins même pas le niveau "grand frère" sur l'échelle de l'affection.

Les yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs et Tony vérifia qu'il avait bien activé les capteurs pour son armure (juste au cas où).

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, alors taisez-vous, cracha Loki. Monroe est la seule amie que j'ai jamais eue et je n'admettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais si je dois la mettre un peu en danger, si ça me permet de la sauver par la suite, je le ferai.

\- T'es tordu, l'accusa Stark.

\- Je ne suis pas connu pour ma gentillesse, nuance. Et elle le sait.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère que votre amitié est solide, parce qu'elle va t'en vouloir à mort pour ça. Crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait et je ne conseillerais pas ce traitement à quelqu'un qui vient de passer vingt-six heures en détention.

\- Tant qu'elle s'en sort vivante, le fait qu'elle me déteste m'importe peu, fit doucement Loki en allant dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose de mangeable.

* * *

Elisabeth rouvrit les yeux et crut rêver. Ou plutôt cauchemarder.

Elle était toujours ficelée sur cette abominable table et son peignoir comme sa peau étaient intacts. Pas une seule égratignure, juste un peu de saleté.

Puis le bourreau lui enfonça un scalpel dans le ventre sans préavis et sourit en l'entendant crier. Pantelante, Liz essaya de juguler la douleur, mais elle était trop perdue pour ça, elle ne comprenait plus _rien_.

\- Encore douze heures, l'informa son kidnapper appuyé contre le mur d'une voix calme.

-A-Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se… balbutia le médecin d'une voix rauque à force de hurler.

Puis elle se souvint.

Elle avait déjà vécu ça, elle en était sûre. Et pas une, mais plusieurs fois.

Des centaines et des centaines de fois, on l'avait torturée tout en lui annonçant qu'il lui restait douze heures à tenir. Des larmes vinrent lui brûler les yeux et coulèrent sur ses pommettes jusque dans ses cheveux.

\- Pitié…souffla-t-elle.

Depuis le début du cauchemar, elle n'avait jamais supplié. Mais là, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir.

\- Pitié, tuez-moi, je vous en supplie. Achevez-moi, achevez-moi !

Et comme le bourreau continuait de la charcuter, sa voix grimpa dans les aigus.

\- TUEZ-MOIIIIII ! AU SECOURS, LOKI !

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller je crois.

Tony Stark termina d'installer la dernière armure qu'il avait fabriquée sur la banquette arrière de son bolide noir (le petit frère de sa voiture rouge) et prit le volant, rejoignant Loki qui l'attendait à l'avant. Le dieu avait pris une tête de conspirateur et semblait inquiet.

\- C'est la première réaction sincère que tu as eue aujourd'hui, t'en es conscient j'espère ?

Le grand brun le fusilla du regard et regarda fébrilement l'heure sur la radio sophistiquée.

\- Démarrez, je ne veux pas être en retard, ordonna-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

\- Hé, Cornes de Bouc, j'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, t'es au courant ?

\- _Sil vous plaît_ , ajouta Loki en grommelant.

Stark le dévisagea d'un air choqué et le dieu de la Malice haussa les épaules :

\- Monroe n'arrête pas de dire qu'ordonner quelque chose avec un "s'il te plaît" à la fin passait beaucoup mieux, expliqua-t-il évasivement.

\- Ouais mais quand même, ça surprend. Préviens la prochaine fois.

Deux iris verts lui renvoyèrent une œillade meurtrière et Tony jugea bon de démarrer. Loki garda un silence obstiné pendant tout le trajet et refusa que Tony mette AC/DC pour réchauffer l'ambiance. Le milliardaire grogna quelque chose par rapport à la Convention de Genève et appuya sur le champignon.

\- Dire que j'aurais été si vite avec mon armure…

\- Ah oui, et j'aurais dû me tenir sur votre dos, ce qui aurait cruellement manqué de classe.

\- Y a que ça qui importe, la classe ! s'exclama Tony avant de se rembrunir, car Steve lui avait sorti le même genre de réplique cinq ans auparavant, quand ils n'arrivaient pas encore à se voir en peinture.

Les choses avaient tellement changé entre eux, puis Bucky était arrivé et tout avait basculé…

Stark secoua brusquement la tête sous l'air perplexe du Jotnar, qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Tony aurait pu l'embrasser pour cette absence de réaction. Presque. Après tout, Loki pourrait très bien le briser en deux comme une allumette s'il s'y risquait. Et puis bon, c'était Loki _Putain de_ Laufeyson. Qui pourrait avoir envie de l'embrasser ? A part Monroe, bien sûr, mais cette femme avait une case en moins, voire toute l'étagère.

Ah, et un genre de gang de furies avait fondé un fanclub en l'honneur de Loki juste après son coup d'éclat à New York, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il le lui dise. Il serait trop content d'avoir une armée d'adoratrices folles.

Arrivé dans la petite allée qui menait à la maison d'Elisabeth, Stark éteignit les phares et ralentit pour finalement se garer juste avant la clairière. Ils sortirent silencieusement de la voiture et revêtirent leur armure respective, Loki à coup de magie et Tony grâce à sa chère technologie. Il prit aussi la mallette dans le coffre et la soupesa, inquiet. Ils terminèrent de s'équiper et entrèrent dans la maison plongée dans la pénombre.

Soudain, les plafonniers s'allumèrent, les aveuglant. Quand ils purent enfin faire la mise au point, le spectacle qui les accueillit était des plus singuliers.

Une femme horriblement grande (surtout pour Tony, qui se sentait particulièrement petit une fois à côté de Loki) à la peau bleue était accoudée à la rampe de l'escalier en chêne et les dévisageait de ses yeux blancs et luisants. Elle portait une combinaison blanche et noire qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et de longs cheveux azur se balançaient dans son dos au rythme de sa respiration. Son bras gauche était couvert de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts par un genre d'armure dorée et, histoire de la rendre encore plus impressionnante, elle tenait une lance d'un mètre cinquante de long. Enfin, le haut de son visage était dissimulé sous un masque noir qui lui faisait comme des cornes.

Loki avait sûrement contribué à populariser ce style…

Sur la gauche du hall, juste en face de Tony se tenait Elisabeth, assise sur une chaise. Elle était pâle, ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et elle portait toujours son peignoir. Le plus effrayant, outre son teint cireux et sa maigreur apparente était son expression. Elle regardait droit devant elle sans les voir et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton tremblant.

\- Liz ? demanda Loki avec hésitation.

Il tenta de s'avancer vers son amie, mais l'autre femme l'en empêcha en pointant sa lance vers le cou de son otage. Tony remarqua, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, que Monroe tirait sur le rebord de son peignoir, puis remuait les doigts avant de repartir vers le rebord, et ainsi de suite. Il nota ces détails dans un coin de son cerveau, persuadé qu'ils revêtaient une signification particulière.

A côté de lui, Loki bouillait de rage dans son armure asgardienne. Il détacha difficilement son regard de son amie et reporta son attention sur le kidnapper. Stark vit Loki froncer les sourcils et se tendre avant de reprendre une position plus neutre.

\- Je te connais…murmura-t-il à l'adresse de l'extraterrestre femelle.

\- Loki, dieu des Mensonges, tu aurais pu être le dieu des Traîtres, cracha la femme bleue avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Je t'ai vue, je le sais, mais où ? Et cette lance… continua le dieu sans se soucier de l'insulte.

\- Ta mémoire te ferait-elle défaut ? A moins que ton esprit si fragile n'ait choisi de nous effacer de ta mémoire ? railla l'autre.

Tony décida d'intervenir. Il leva son répulseur et mit la femme en joue. Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil ennuyé avant de sembler le reconnaître.

\- Tu es l'Homme de fer qui a détruit l'armée des chitauris, lâcha-t-elle comme une question rhétorique.

\- Ouaip. Et j'hésiterai pas à recommencer avec toi si tu ne libères pas la p'tite dame, crâna Tony. Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il est impossible de perdre autant de poids en une journée, à ce que je sache.

\- Moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. Mais il se peut que mes…collaborateurs l'aient malmenée pendant son séjour parmi nous.

\- Malmenée ? demanda Loki en ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Dis-moi Loki, as-tu déjà été torturé durant moins d'une minute tout en ayant l'impression que ça durait des jours ?

La garce, ça la faisait sourire. Stark tourna la tête vers Loki, qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures. Tremblant, le dieu regarda alternativement Elisabeth et leur ennemie, puis crispa une main sur son cœur.

-Tu es… tu es Proxima Midnight, je me rappelle à présent.

\- Bravo petit dieu, maintenant réfléchis jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu es… un des généraux de… du Titan fou, balbutia-t-il en se mettant à transpirer.

\- Loki, ça va ? C'est qui ce Titan fou ? Il y en a d'autres comme elle ?

Le grand brun le zieuta avec une tête horrifiée. A cet instant, Tony souhaita ne jamais rencontrer le genre de personne capable de faire une telle peur à un type balèze comme Loki.

\- Nous sommes perdus, annonça l'autre d'une voix blanche.

Et merde.

\- Maintenant que tu as saisi dans quelle situation tu te trouves, donne-moi le Tesseract, dieu des Traîtres.

\- Libère Monroe d'abord, ordonna Tony, jugeant que Loki n'était plus trop en état de répondre.

\- Quand j'aurai le Cube, vous pourrez l'emmener. De toute manière elle est trop fragile pour supporter la torture, on a même dû la soigner entre chaque séance, c'est un comble !

La colère de Loki fut telle qu'elle supplanta sa terreur.

\- Vous êtes des monstres, tous autant que vous êtes ! Ça ne vous a pas suffi de me l'enlever, il a fallu qu'en plus vous lui fassiez du mal ! éructa-t-il, hors de lui.

\- Il fallait bien que tu regrettes ta trahison mon petit Loki, sourit Proxima en s'appuyant sur la chaise de Liz, qui ne réagit pas et continua de tripoter son peignoir comme si on l'avait programmée pour ça.

Loki poussa un hurlement inarticulé et voulut sauter à la gorge de la femme bleue, mais un revers de sa lance le repoussa sans peine. Le dieu voulut repartir à l'attaque en faisant apparaître deux dagues du néant, mais Stark fut plus rapide.

\- Tu veux le Cube ? Le voilà, je te le donne ! cria-t-il en sortant le Tesseract de la valise en même temps qu'un boîtier minuscule armé d'un seul et unique bouton.

Il pressa le bouton de sa zapette, appuya sur un des coins du Cube et le balança comme une bombe à Proxima, qui se jeta en avant pour le récupérer. Il se passa alors simultanément plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, les bouchons high-tech que portaient les deux hommes dans leurs oreilles se mirent en marche sur l'ordre de la télécommande et coupèrent absolument tous les sons extérieurs. Ensuite, le Cube s'ouvrit et libéra un son ignoble, perçant, qui avait comme propriété de paralyser tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

La trahison d'Obadiah Stane avait bien porté ses fruits, pensa amèrement Tony.

L'événement suivant fut encore plus inattendu. Proxima resta choquée seulement quelques secondes avant de piétiner le faux Tesseract pour le faire taire et Liz ne réagit pas, comme si elle n'entendait même pas le paralysant.

\- Encore une traîtrise ! s'écria Proxima. Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir me duper avec un tour de passe-passe aussi minable ?!

Tony et Loki retirèrent leurs bouchons et se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, he bien il ne me reste plus qu'à torturer la gentille Elisabeth jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure, peut-être dans trente ou cinquante ans, cingla Proxima avec une cruauté sans égale.

\- NON ! tonna Loki. Attends ! Je te donnerai le Cube, mais il faut que tu me jures que tu la libéreras.

\- J'ai déjà promis que je vous laisserais l'emmener. Contrairement à vous, je tiens parole, s'énerva l'alien bleue.

\- Loki, tu comptes faire quoi, là ? paniqua Tony.

Loki n'avait pas pris le vrai Tesseract, hein ? Hein ?!

L'univers s'écroula sous ses pieds quand le dieu fit apparaître le Cube d'on ne sait où. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, son soi-disant partenaire s'avança vers Proxima avec reluctance et lui tendit le Tesseract avec la tête d'un gars qui sait qu'il va le regretter plus tard.

\- Loki…commença Stark.

\- Il le faut, Tony, je dois le faire.

Proxima ne se méfia pas bien longtemps et s'empara du Cube. Elle le tint un instant devant son visage pour s'assurer que ce n'était plus une copie et se recula, satisfaite.

Loki se dirigea alors à pas empressés vers Elisabeth, qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- Loki, attends, il y a quelque chose qui ne va p-

Trop tard.

Le dieu voulut refermer la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la soulever de sa chaise, mais il passa à travers elle comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Choqué, il la vit clignoter avant de disparaître, laissant une chaise vide derrière elle.

\- Que…

\- C'était un hologramme, s'exclama Tony qui venait tout juste de comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'elle répétait toujours les mêmes gestes ! Ils l'ont filmée pendant quelques secondes et ils ont passé la vidéo en boucle ! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas réagi au paralysant !

Muet de stupeur, Loki eut tout à coup l'air complètement perdu. Il était debout au milieu du hall et fixait le vide qu'avait laissé la fausse Liz en s'évanouissant dans les airs.

\- Rends-nous le docteur, connasse de Na'vi ! Tu as promis de la libérer !

\- Faux. J'ai dit que vous pourriez l'emmener.

Elle leur jeta un appareil qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusqu'alors. C'était petit, la taille d'une balle de tennis, et c'était équipé d'une lentille noire.

\- Vous pouvez emmener cet holo, comme ça vous pourrez la regarder jusqu'à en mourir d'ennui ! ricana Proxima.

\- Rends-moi ce cube, souffla un Loki étrangement plus menaçant depuis qu'il avait perdu son amie une deuxième fois.

\- Viens le chercher, nargua Proxima.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rire car Tony lui envoya un bon coup de répulseur dans le ventre. Stupéfaite qu'il lui ait tiré dessus sans sommation, elle considéra la fumée qui s'envolait de son torse et soupira.

\- Et tu pensais sérieusement que ça allait faire autre chose que me chatouiller, l'humain ? Enfin… Si vous voulez votre docteur en plus ou moins bonne forme mentale et physique, vous devrez faire un deuxième devoir pour mon maître, tous les deux.

\- A quoi bon, si tu ne nous la rends pas, sale traînée ?! s'emporta le dieu des Menteurs.

\- Il se pourrait que je fasse preuve de mansuétude si vous m'amenez la Pierre de l'Esprit. Après tout, Loki, n'est-ce pas toi qui a perdu le sceptre que ton maître t'avait confié ?

\- Il n'est pas mon maître, grinça Loki.

\- Y a pas moyen qu'on te file un autre caillou magique si c'est pour nous faire avoir à chaque fois ! renchérit Tony.

\- Retrouvez la Pierre et apportez-la-moi sitôt que vous l'aurez en votre possession. Je saurai quand vous l'aurez et vous retrouverai ici même, fit Proxima.

Tony n'était pas vraiment du genre à tabasser une femme, mais celle-là le méritait amplement.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier. Si vous osez vous attaquer à moi, au maître ou à tout autre membre de sa glorieuse armée, votre humaine en subira les conséquences. Nous sommes très imaginatifs quand il s'agit de faire souffrir nos prisonniers, voyez-vous ?

La femme bleue les dépassa avec un rire méprisant et sortit tranquillement de la maison. Stark éprouva alors une forte envie de lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sente enfin les effets. Il faudrait qu'il améliore ses tirs, qu'il crée des armes plus dangereuses, plus vicieuses…

Après un moment de réflexion, Tony se dit que Loki avait raison depuis le début.

Si l'armée dont elle avait parlé était constituée d'êtres comme cette Proxima, Tony allait avoir besoin de libérer de nouveau le Marchand de Mort…

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Vous me détestez hein ? Dites ?_

 _Je comprends, moi aussi je m'insupporte._

 _Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Reviews ?_


	4. Rencontres stellaires

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment va ?_

 _Premièrement, merci pour vos reviews ! (même si la plupart a envie de m'expédier en Enfer pour ce que j'ai fait à Liz…)_

 _Deuxièmement, deux nouveaux personnages font leur apparition dans ce chapitre, profitez-en !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontres stellaires**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Tony à un Loki qui semblait vouloir creuser une tranchée dans son salon à force de faire les cent pas.

Le dieu s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda.

\- Ce que Proxima a dit. Il nous faut la Pierre de l'Esprit.

\- Hin, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je te rappelle que tu viens de lui coller un artefact capable de détruire la Terre entre les pattes. Tu tiens vraiment à lui en filer un deuxième ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle va en faire, cette salope ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour elle, marmonna Loki. Elle sert le Titan fou et ce type a une armée entière qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas sous-estimer. Il a un objet qu'on appelle le Gant de l'Infini et…

\- C'est un gant spécial grands froids ?

Loki leva les yeux au plafond.

\- C'est plutôt le genre de Gant sur lequel on enchâsse les six Gemmes d'Infinité. Quand il sera complet, son possesseur pourra devenir omnipotent, omniscient et omniprésent. Et si ça arrive, hé bien…

\- Laisse-moi deviner : la fin du monde ?

\- Oui, répondit doucement le dieu.

\- Et tu dis qu'il y a six Pierres en tout ?

\- Oui, pour l'instant j'en connais trois : la Pierre de l'Espace, c'est-à-dire le Cube, la Pierre de l'Esprit et l'Aether, la Pierre de Réalité.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien tout suivi, on a réussi à te vaincre alors que tu avais deux Pierres en ta possession ?

Loki pinça les lèvres, vexé. Tony décida sagement de changer de sujet.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par rapport à la torture ?

Le dieu eut un genre de spasme, un frisson violent qui le secoua des pieds à la tête. Il pâlit encore plus que d'habitude et dut s'appuyer sur le divan pour ne pas tomber.

\- Il y a quelques années… j'ai voulu prendre le trône d'Asgard et détruire Jotunheim, mais Thor m'a vaincu et j'ai été forcé de partir de façon précipitée. Je suis arrivé dans un monde qui m'était inconnu et où j'ai vu les pires créatures que l'on puisse imaginer. J'ai rencontré le Titan fou et ses sbires, et ils m'ont fait prisonnier. Croyez-moi…la torture interminable dont parlait Proxima…je la connais. C'est pour y échapper que j'ai accepté de mener leur armée de chitauris pour envahir votre monde.

\- Donc tu ne voulais pas vraiment devenir roi ?

\- Disons que sauver ma vie m'importait plus que de devenir roi d'un monde comme le vôtre. Quand vous avez détruit son armée, j'ai cru que tout était fini, que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'eux. J'étais peut-être emprisonné à Asgard, mais au moins j'étais vivant. Mais de toute évidence, ils sont toujours là et ils n'ont pas oublié ma prétendue trahison.

\- Ok…et il a un nom ce Titan fou ?

\- Il s'appelle Thanos, de ce que j'en ai entendu.

\- D'acc'. Ce que je ne comprends jamais avec les super-vilains, c'est pourquoi ils veulent détruire le monde. Je veux dire, ils vivent dedans, donc c'est stupide, non ? objecta Stark.

\- Je pense que Thanos se fiche un peu de sacrifier une partie de l'univers s'il peut vivre dans l'autre. En plus, avec la Pierre de Réalité, il peut créer autant de dimensions qu'il le souhaite.

\- Ah, donc il nous reste juste à prier pour être dans la partie non-détruite, ou aller lui péter les dents pour lui apprendre à ne pas séquestrer les gens.

\- Tout a l'air si simple dans votre bouche, Stark.

Loki n'aurait pas dû dire ça, car d'un coup son attention fut attirée par les lèvres du milliardaire et il éprouva une subite envie d'y déposer les siennes. Il se pencha donc en avant, l'air de rien, mais Tony esquiva sans s'en rendre compte pour aller préparer du café.

Loki, déçu, espéra que cette histoire se termine le plus rapidement possible, car cet enfoiré de Stark exerçait un pouvoir bien étrange sur lui…

* * *

Vaisseau Sanctuaire II, geôles.

Elisabeth ouvrit un œil, fut presque heureuse de reconnaître les barreaux de sa cage dégoûtante et ouvrit sa seconde paupière. Un rapide état des lieux l'informa que personne ne lui avait piqué sa piaule pendant son absence, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle portait toujours son peignoir crasseux et aucune blessure n'était à déclarer. A vrai dire, elle se sentait bizarre, un peu nauséeuse, un début de migraine commençait à l'assaillir, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune autre douleur physique, mis à part celle qu'elle ressentait toujours au nez.

C'était comme si son corps avait oublié les tortures qu'il avait subies, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle étira une jambe avec précautions, puis l'autre. Elle était juste un peu ankylosée pour une raison inconnue. Si on l'avait soignée à répétition pour pouvoir la saigner de nouveau, elle ne devrait plus avoir mal aux jambes et avoir le nez en morceaux, si ? Sauf si la technique de soin utilisée était très précise…

La jeune femme se replia sur elle-même et songea qu'elle allait sûrement faire des cauchemars pendant dix ans à cause de son séjour dans cet horrible endroit. Puis elle se demanda où était Loki, s'il allait venir la sortir de là, si ça avançait avec Tony, si Iron Man allait venir la sauver aussi, etc.

Le fil chaotique de ses pensées fut interrompu par les pas des gardes. Le médecin se replia en boule au fond de sa cellule, priant pour qu'ils ne viennent pas la chercher, mais elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils traînaient un type évanoui jusqu'à la cellule voisine, celle de feu Monsieur Trompe. Ils jetèrent le corps dans la cage et s'en allèrent sans cérémonie, prenant juste le temps de filer un coup de pied dans les barreaux de sa propre prison.

Liz attendit qu'ils aient disparu pour voir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau voisin. Bizarrement, il était beau, vraiment trop canon en fait. Il avait les cheveux blonds, le teint doré et le visage innocent d'un enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise mais qui a caché les débris du vase sous le tapis. Elle fut bien incapable de lui donner un âge, mais opta pour la trentaine.

Le type remua et ouvrit les yeux. Tenez, ils étaient rouge foncé, drôle de couleur pour un humain… L'homme se redressa et la regarda, l'air ravi de voir qu'il attirait l'attention. Il était tellement beau, tellement… magnétique qu'Elisabeth décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. D'accord, Loki aussi était canon, mais dans un autre style. Il était plus du genre emo ou gothique et avait l'air de se ficher pas mal de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Et puis il était amoureux, et ça le rendait encore plus ban…mignon.

Le prisonnier, quant à lui, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui attend patiemment qu'on le couvre de fleurs et de demandes en mariage, et ça hérissait les poils d'Elisabeth d'avoir un mec pareil comme voisin.

\- Bonjour, fit l'autre d'une voix mélodieuse.

Liz le détesta encore plus pour cette voix parfaite.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

\- Je m'appelle Adam, et vous ? sourit-il sans se laisser intimider par son absence d'amabilité.

\- Elisabeth, finit-elle par répondre, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de s'en faire un ami.

\- Oh, tenez, vous venez de la Terre, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la voix mélodieuse.

Liz se dit que Loki aurait _adoré_ lui écraser le nez à coups de bottes.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il a l'œil, le beau gosse ! ironisa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour essayer de dormir.

Adam rigola tout bas et s'installa en tailleur avant de fermer les yeux. Liz, intriguée par l'absence de son et incapable de s'endormir avec un type pareil dans son dos, jeta un coup d'œil discret vers lui et constata qu'il ne la matait plus avec insistance.

Nooon, Môssieur _dormait_. Ça alors, on ne la lui avait jamais faite celle-là !

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Liz le dévisagea avec rancune, essayant de le brûler avec la puissance de son regard, mais bien sûr, il ne réagit pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Monroe eut vite marre de rester là sans rien faire. Elle se recoucha sur le côté en faisant la table de treize à l'envers, mais les mathématiques l'emmerdèrent plus vite que prévu. Ce type la mettait à cran encore plus efficacement que Loki, un record !

Renonçant à faire une activité plus ou moins constructive, elle compta les taches sur le sol de sa cage. Elle arrivait à cent quand ses yeux furent attirés par un mouvement rapide devant les barreaux à sa droite.

Oh merde, un rat !

\- WAH PUTAIN MAIS C'EST DEGUEU ! hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La bestiole, qui tenait effectivement du rat mais arborait une magnifique queue reptilienne fut prise de panique en entendant l'éclat de voix et s'enfuit à toutes pattes en laissant tomber un truc sur la sol.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps avant d'oser bouger et jeta un œil furibond à Adam, qui se foutait allègrement d'elle.

\- Vous avez des cordes vocales impressionnantes, madame, se marra-t-il avec grâce.

\- Ha, ah, très drôle Sunshine !

\- Vous les femmes, vous faites peur aux hommes mais vous ne faites pas le poids devant une toute petite bestiole, je trouve ça hilarant. Mais excusez-moi si je vous ai blessée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser plus que ce qu'on m'a déjà fait subir, grommela Liz.

\- Détrompez-vous, fit Adam avec un sourire apaisant. Dites, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner ce que le rat transportait s'il vous plaît ? Gardez-le enveloppé surtout.

Liz fouilla le sol du regard et aperçut un genre de caillou orange translucide qui brillait dans la pénombre, à moitié enfoncé dans une pochette en tissu. Elle le ramassa avec précautions et le tint aussi loin que possible de son nouveau voisin.

\- D'abord je veux savoir ce que c'est, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Sans problème. C'est la Pierre de l'Âme, l'une des six Pierres d'Infinité.

\- Ok, j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

\- C'est un artefact très puissant qui ne devra jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous la donner ? Je ne vous connais pas !

\- En même temps, vous avez allègrement repoussé ma tentative de faire connaissance, persifla Adam en faisant semblant d'être triste. Vous feriez mieux de me la donner avant que Thanos se rende compte de son absence.

\- Thanos ? C'est qui lui ?

\- Le type qui vous a fait enlever pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il projette de détruire une partie de l'univers avec les six Pierres.

\- Doooonc… si vous lui piquez la Pierre, c'est bien pour moi ?

\- Voilà. C'est la seule qui se trouvait déjà sur le Gant de l'Infini, donc j'ai envoyé un rat contrôlé par ma télépathie pour la lui piquer discrètement.

\- C'est l'histoire la plus capilotractée que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

\- Mais vous venez d'où en fait ? Parce que vous ressemblez à un humain, mais vous parlez comme si vous saviez tout… vous venez d'Asgard ?

\- Non, j'ai été créé artificiellement par les Souverains pour détruire les Gardiens de la Galaxie -des gens pas vraiment charmants, mais ils ont déjà sauvé l'univers deux fois. J'ai donc redéfini ma mission sur : empêcher Thanos de détruire l'univers, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis fait capturer, pour pouvoir lui voler les Pierres qu'il a en sa possession.

\- Oulah, c'est de plus en plus bizarre votre histoire, là… Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes un genre de mec artificiel et vous voulez sauver la galaxie au lieu de zigouiller ses gardiens… j'ai bon ?

\- C'est résumé à mort, mais oui.

\- Bon. Tenez.

Elisabeth lui passa la Pierre entre les barreaux et Adam la sortit de l'emballage pour l'enchâsser dans un genre de pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou. Puis il lui serra la main pour la remercier.

Liz faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand le grand blond défonça la porte de sa cellule d'un seul coup de pied et se retrouva comme une fleur debout dans le couloir. Il était encore plus grand qu'elle l'avait cru au premier abord, peut-être même plus que Loki !

\- Dites, si vous vous évadez vous pouvez m'emmener avec vous et me déposer à New York en passant ? S'il vous plaît ? balbutia-t-elle comme l'opportuniste qu'elle était.

Adam lui retourna un œil désolé et une sirène se mit en route pour signaler l'évasion.

\- Vous seriez tuée, soit par Thanos, soit par le voyage. Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais pour l'heure vous êtes plus en sécurité ici qu'avec moi. Mais si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, cherchez Adam Warlock et il viendra à votre secours.

\- Super, vous êtes dans le bottin ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla la jeune femme quand le grand blond se tira en courant, les gardes sur ses talons.

Furieuse de s'être fait embobiner, elle se laissa retomber sur les fesses au fond de sa cellule et se remit à compter les taches en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas fait une connerie en lui confiant le caillou stellaire, là.

* * *

Loki et Tony avaient fini par aller se coucher, complètement vannés après une journée pareille. Enfin, à vrai dire ils ne dormirent pas plus de quelques heures, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Une fois debout et le petit-déjeuner préparé par Loki avalé, Tony fila dans son atelier pour construire un radar assez puissant pour détecter le vaisseau de Thanos et Loki, un peu désœuvré, entreprit de méditer pour gonfler à bloc ses réserves de magie.

Vers quatorze heures, il perdit sa concentration et se rendit à l'atelier, où il dut supplier Friday de le laisser entrer.

\- Dites, Stark, j'ai une question à vous poser.

\- Quoi donc, Reindeer Games ? Je suis occupé, là.

\- D'une, arrêtez avec ce surnom. Ensuite, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas parlé de la Gemme de l'Esprit la nuit dernière. Vous connaissant, vous auriez tout de suite cherché un moyen de la trouver.

\- Ben excuse-moi si je préfère rechercher ta copine plutôt que de donner une arme de plus à Thanos, répondit Tony, sarcastique, en regardant d'un air intéressé le panache de fumée noire qui venait de sortir de son radar.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Je crois que vous savez très bien où se trouve la Pierre, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler.

Stark lui retourna une œillade colérique et lui secoua une clé de douze sous le nez.

\- C'est vrai que ça m'a réussi de te faire confiance avec le Tesseract ! Tu l'as filé à Thanos sans même m'en parler, tu l'as volé dans mon dos dans _mon_ coffre-fort, et tout ça pour quoi ? _Pour rien_ ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir me plier à leurs exigences de merde, parce que de toute façon ils nous enverront chercher les quatre autres cailloux du Destin, là ! Et je ne suis pas _un foutu cochon truffier !_

 _-_ Et donc vous comptez sur votre radar à la noix pour les retrouver et vous pensez construire une navette spatiale pour y aller, c'est bien ça ? Sans oublier que nous ne serons que deux contre toute une armée ! A moins que vous n'ayez caché le reste de vos Avengers dans votre cave ? Et pour le Tesseract, j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru bon pour Elisabeth et pour nous ! Nous serions peut-être morts tous les trois à l'heure qu'il est si je n'avais pas donné le Cube à Proxima !

\- Il n'y a plus d'Avengers ! hurla Stark en jetant sa clé dans un coin de la pièce. Ils n'existent plus ! Ils n'ont jamais vraiment existé, de toute façon ! C'était juste une bande de bras cassés avec des super-pouvoirs qu'on a voulu faire coller ensemble, mais tu sais quoi ? Quand on jette des Mentos dans du Coca, ben ça explose !

Loki se pinça l'arête du nez et s'efforça de reprendre son calme.

\- Il n'y a pas que les Accords de Sokovie, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous est-il arrivé, Tony ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

\- Un homme en qui j'avais confiance m'a trahi. Encore une fois, dit simplement Stark en rangeant compulsivement le bordel qui se trouvait sur sa table de travail.

Le dieu de la Malice choisit pour une fois de ne rien dire et aida le milliardaire anéanti à empiler ses outils dans une boîte.

\- Je te dirai où est cette putain de Pierre si tu me jures de ne plus jamais prendre des décisions importantes sans m'en parler, murmura Tony, si bas que Loki crut avoir rêvé.

\- Je promets de vous consulter pour tout ce qui concerne la sécurité de Midgard ainsi que la nôtre, dit solennellement Loki.

L'ingénieur le jaugea, essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis se dit que si le docteur avait été là, elle n'aurait pas hésité à croire le prince d'Asgard.

\- La Pierre est en route pour la Tour au moment où nous parlons, finit-il par dévoiler.

* * *

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis l'évasion d'Adam Warlock, cet immonde bâtard, ce gros lâcheur de merde, ce fils de…

Bref.

Elisabeth s'emmerdait encore dans sa prison et se mit même à regretter son voisin de cellule, parce qu'au moins il avait plus de répondant que les saletés qui maculaient le sol. En plus, elle avait faim.

-GAAAARDES ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot à ce qu'elle racontait, mais peut-être saisiraient-ils à son intonation qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Un peu comme les chats, quoi.

Ne voyant rien arriver, elle hurla encore une fois, puis une troisième fois et croisa les bras avec satisfaction en entendant quelqu'un venir.

\- J'ai faim, mon cher monsieur. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mangeable ici ? fit-elle au soldat qui s'était posté devant sa cellule et qui trépignait d'impatience.

Sauf que le gusse ne comprit rien, évidemment. Liz pointa donc son ventre, puis sa bouche ouverte.

\- J'ai la dalle, espèce de chauve-souris décérébrée, immonde tas de merde, va me chercher à bouffer au lieu de me regarder comme un poisson pas frais !

Le garde parut froncer les sourcils devant ses éclats de voix et s'éloigna.

\- Hé, reviens gros tas ! J'ai toujours faim tu sais ! Ça m'étonnerait que ton patron veuille me voir morte, sinon il se serait pas fait chier à me faire enlever ! Ramène ton cul par ici sale crevard !

Si Loki avait été là, il lui aurait savonné la bouche avec du gel douche.

Cette fois, deux autres gardes apparurent dans le couloir et l'un d'eux donna un coup de matraque dans les barreaux de sa cage, ce qui la fit sursauter et s'énerver encore plus.

\- Filez-moi à bouffer, bande de cons, je vais crever de faim si ça continue ! Quoi ? Tu comprends pas ce que je raconte, trogne d'andouille ? T'as pas pris l'option langues modernes quand t'étais un petit mouflard monstrueux ?

Les trois horreurs pleines de dents en eurent bientôt marre de l'entendre se plaindre et ouvrirent la porte de sa cage pour l'empoigner sans ménagement et l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visité. C'était un genre de couloir en métal sombre au sol plat et brillant, bien que pas très propre. Le long des murs s'alignaient des anneaux fixés sur les parois et on n'y voyait goutte. La seule source de lumière provenait d'un hublot qui laissait voir le vide de l'espace et un bout de la Terre, si belle, si bleue et si désespérément lointaine.

Ils plaquèrent Elisabeth contre un mur, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête et refermèrent les anneaux autour de ses poignets, la coinçant dans une position des plus inconfortables.

\- Et pour la bouffe, ça se passe comment ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix alors qu'ils s'en allaient en la laissant seule dans le noir.

La porte massive se referma.

\- Booooon, ben j'ai plus qu'à crever de faim, grommela-t-elle en repensant aux bons petits plats que préparait Loki.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? fit alors une voix masculine un peu grinçante sur sa droite.

\- Oh mon dieu, un nouveau voisin ! Bonjour !

\- T'as fait quoi pour te retrouver ici, si c'est pas indiscret ?

\- J'ai peut-être légèrement insulté les gardes, et toi ? demanda Liz.

\- J'en ai tué une dizaine avant qu'ils n'arrivent à m'attraper, s'esclaffa l'autre prisonnier.

\- Oh, je t'apprécie déjà, ironisa le médecin. Sans vouloir être impolie...tu ressembles à quoi ?

L'autre laissa passer une seconde avant de répondre :

\- Oh, je suis brun et je plais aux femmes en général. Toi ?

\- Brune aussi, avec une capacité accrue à énerver les gens, sourit Elisabeth.

\- Ah, bah on est faits pour s'entendre alors. Bienvenue dans la Cale des Prisonniers chiants, au fait.

\- Sérieux, c'est son nom ?!

\- Nan, c'est moi qui l'ai appelée comme ça. Pourquoi t'es ici ?

\- He bien, pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. On dirait que le big boss d'ici fait collection de cailloux magiques et je pense qu'un de mes potes en a un en sa possession, ça se trouve, il y a un lien entre les deux… Et toi ?

\- Baaaah, j'ai une bande de copains qui ont bien fait chier le Boss dernièrement, il a dû croire que me coller en taule allait les dissuader de l'emmerder.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Bordel, j'espère bien que non.

Elisabeth rigola franchement et remercia les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui avoir envoyé ce type. Il était une bénédiction après Warlock et Monsieur Trompe.

\- Dis donc, t'aurais pas un super-pouvoir ou un truc du genre qui pourrait nous sortir d'ici ? demanda l'autre au bout d'un moment de rire gras.

\- Navrée, j'ai juste le don d'énerver les gens. Oh, et je suis médecin.

\- Ça peut toujours être utile, marmonna l'homme. Je crois qu'on est mal barrés, parce que j'ai juste une intelligence supérieure et des dizaines de plans de bombes et autres trucs marrants en tête.

\- Bah, c'est pas si mal. Mais c'est sûr que ça n'aide pas vraiment, là.

\- Mouais...et tu dis qu'un de tes potes a un caillou magique ? Il peut pas venir nous aider ?

\- Va savoir, il est du genre diva, et je ne sais même pas s'il sait où on est. Enfin, je ne le sais pas non plus, remarque.

\- Quand je me suis fait choper, on était du côté de la Lune terrienne, mais on a pu bouger depuis.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur les deux prisonniers, chacun réfléchissant de son côté à un plan d'évasion.

\- Et si l'un de nous se faisait passer pour malade, genre mal de l'espace, histoire de se faire libérer ? proposa Liz. C'est ce qu'ils font dans les films.

\- Nan, ils n'en ont rien à foutre, qu'on crève ou pas. Si seulement j'avais mon équipement, on serait déjà dehors !

\- … Dis ?

\- Ouais ?

\- On fait un deal ? Si l'un de nous arrive à s'échapper, il prend l'autre avec ?

\- Ça marche. De toute façon, qui n'aiderait pas son pote de cellule super-chiant à s'échapper ?

\- Oh, tu serais étonné, marmonna Elisabeth dans ses dents.

Nouveau silence.

\- Il a des pouvoirs, ton pote ?

\- Ouais, c'est un genre de magicien, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est un prince et un dieu, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, on dirait juste un gothique et il lui arrive d'être sympa.

\- Bizarre le gars. Tu sors avec lui ?

\- Quoi ? Non, jamais, t'es fou toi !

\- Bah pourquoi pas ?

\- He bien, pour commencer, il est mignon et tout ce qu'on veut, mais il est pas mon genre. En plus, il est amoureux de quelqu'un et j'use toute mon énergie à essayer de les mettre en couple, sortir avec lui serait contre-productif.

\- Hn, pas faux. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Parce qu'on cause depuis tout à l'heure mais j'ai aucune idée de qui tu es.

\- Elisabeth Monroe, enchantée.

\- T'es humaine en fait ? Vu le nom…

\- Heu, oui.

\- De la Terre ?

\- Ouais M'sieur.

\- J'ai un pote qui vient de là aussi, faudra que je te le présente, c'est une vraie tête de con mais c'est qu'on s'y attache, à ces bestioles…

\- Si tu le dis. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Rocket.

\- Rocket ? Hééé, c'est sympa, j'aime bien !

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _J'espère que vous avez bien aimé !_

 _Des théories à proposer pour le chapitre suivant ? Ou pour la suite en général ?_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer !~_


	5. Les Bras cassés de la Galaxie

_Alors, celui ou celle qui ne saisit pas de qui parle le titre du chapitre…honte à vous ! Quoique, l'histoire est centrée sur les Avengers, donc c'est pas grave._

 _Merci aux reviewers, vous êtes géniaux ! Enfin, géniales, vu qu'il n'y a que des filles. Où êtes-vous, les mecs ?_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les Bras cassés de la Galaxie**

Tony Stark attrapa la serviette qu'il portait autour du cou et la porta à son front pour en retirer la sueur qui lui coulait sur le nez. Il jeta un oeil satisfait à sa machine et demanda à Friday de l'installer sur le toit de la Tour. L'I.A. ne se fit pas prier et Stark sortit de son atelier pour aller chercher de quoi boire un coup.

Il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bouteille de soda qui traînait là depuis quelques siècles et enleva la capsule en la soulevant grâce au coin du plan de travail. Alors qu'il sortait du coin cuisine, il entendit un bruit bizarre, comme un reniflement.

Loki avait-il choppé un rhume ? A moins qu'il ne soit en train de regarder un film d'amour qui finit mal ?

Curieux, le milliardaire passa la tête dans le salon pour voir si la télévision était allumée, mais il n'y avait personne devant l'écran. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre que squattait Loki, mais toujours rien, si ce n'était Sigyn qui se léchait consciencieusement la patte arrière sur le lit deux places. Le chat lui lança une oeillade verte et dédaigneuse et le philanthrope préféra s'éloigner.

Il passa devant la chambre du médecin et les bruits de reniflement s'intensifièrent. Perplexe, le moustachu poussa un peu le panneau de bois blanc et entrevit une forme grise qui remuait sur les marches qui menaient au balcon de la pièce.

Loki.

Tony hésita à entrer, puis s'aperçut que le dieu en survêt' n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas l'air bien. Il était recroquevillé sur les marches et serrait compulsivement les poings, qu'il avait rouges et égratignés. Le plus petit des deux tourna les talons discrètement et rejoignit la cuisine, où il prépara un mug de chocolat et sortit un paquet de cookies qu'il disposa sur une assiette.

Loki piquait tranquillement sa crise quand Stark jugea bon de venir le voir perdre ses moyens. Quel gros enfoiré.

Etonnamment, l'humain ne dit rien de désobligeant et s'assit juste à côté de lui sur cet escalier trop dur. Un silence inconfortable s'installa et Loki se demanda si le faire durer ferait partir son hôte involontaire.

\- Chocolat ? finit par dire Tony en lui tendant la tasse fumante qu'il tenait toujours.

Loki releva la tête, ahuri, et considéra alternativement le mug et l'homme qui le lui tendait.

\- T'en veux pas ?

Le dieu des Menteurs ne pipa mot mais s'empara tout de même de la tasse, piochant sans demander dans l'assiette de biscuits pour en tremper un dans sa boisson chaude.

C'était bon et ça lui faisait penser à Frigga, même si elle ne lui avait jamais fait de chocolat. Les guerriers asgardiens goûtaient fort peu les aliments sucrés.

\- Merci… souffla le dieu en soufflant pour refroidir le breuvage.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?

\- Comme si vous vous en préoccupiez...

\- Crois-le ou non, mais j'aime pas voir des supers-vilains sangloter dans ma Tour, ça a tendance à me filer le cafard.

\- De toute façon, ça ne changera rien, d'en parler avec vous.

Loki voulut cracher le dernier mot avec mépris, mais le tout sortit comme un miaulement de chat enrhumé. Trahi par sa propre voix…

\- C'est vrai, ça ne réglera pas tes problèmes, mais au mieux tu te sentiras mieux. C'est ce que font les humains, tu sais.

\- C'est parce que vous perdez votre temps à parler que vos conflits se multiplient, grommela le Jotnar.

\- Peut-être bien, soupira Stark. C'est à cause de Monroe, hein ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Oh, oui, suis-je bête, tu viens chouiner dans la chambre de Monroe parce que tu n'as nulle part d'autre où aller pour pleurnicher, bien sûûûûr.

\- L'ironie, Stark. Vous en usez et abusez, c'est irritant.

\- C'est vrai que toi, tu n'en fais jamais.

Loki soupira bruyamment pour monter son énervement mais ne put se résoudre à quitter sa place, parce qu'il y avait les cookies, et que Tony les tenait toujours. Le dieu jeta un regard noir aux pâtisseries et essaya d'oublier que Stark était là en se concentrant sur son chocolat chaud.

\- Elle te manque, pas vrai ? continua le milliardaire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Ouaip, grogna Loki, le nez dans son mug.

\- Mais y a pas que ça.

\- Je me sens comme une merde, voilà ce qu'il y a ! éclata Loki sans prévenir. Mon frère, le roi d'Asgard, est à la dérive dans l'espace. Thanos le Titan fou veut détruire l'univers tout entier pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il a enlevé mon amie, la seule que je possède, pour s'assurer qu'on lui apporte la clé de ce génocide. Et même si on lui donne la Pierre de l'Esprit, il va juste vouloir qu'on lui apporte les autres comme de gentils petits chiens. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais même pas où est Liz ou si elle est en vie, si elle va bien… Elle est peut-être dans l'espace sur un vaisseau ennemi ou elle pourrait être sur Terre, je n'en sais rien ! Si je pouvais la localiser exactement, je pourrais me téléporter et la sortir de là…

\- Mais tu serais à cours de magie et incapable de te défendre, objecta le milliardaire.

\- Merci de me le rappeler ! s'emporta Loki. Si j'avais su que tout ça arriverait…

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu te serais interdit d'éprouver de l'affection pour elle ?

\- Je ne serais pas allé chez elle, pour commencer.

\- Tu en serais mort, je pense.

\- Hé bien je l'aurais tuée dans son sommeil, comme ça au moins elle n'aurait pas souffert par ma faute !

\- Ah, ouais, c'est sûr que c'est un bon plan.

\- J'aimerais tellement ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, là. Tu peux déprimer et te reprocher la faim dans le monde autant que tu veux, mais souhaiter _ça_ ? Tu penses qu'elle regrette votre amitié ? Tu crois qu'elle est assez égoïste pour penser ça ? Je vais te dire, j'ai perdu un ami récemment, mais à aucun moment je n'ai regretté de l'avoir rencontré ! C'est même à cause de toi qu'on est devenus amis, en plus.

\- Vous êtes masochiste, voilà tout. Les mortels sont maso, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Ils s'impliquent dans des relations, s'y jettent à corps perdu et en ressortent brisés, incapables de se relever. Tout ça pour quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas vivre sans ça, c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas vivre en sachant qu'Elisabeth est en train de souffrir loin de toi, hé bien relève-toi, arrête de chialer et trouve une solution, c'est aussi simple que ça !

Loki lui adressa une oeillade rougeâtre.

\- Vous dites ça comme si c'était simple.

\- Nan, je dis ça parce que j'ai fini mon radar et j'ai pu me connecter au réseau de la NASA, y a plus qu'à lancer la recherche et voir si on trouve quelque chose.

Gros silence.

\- Et… c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?! Tony, vous êtes un monstre !

Stark éclata de rire quand Loki lui balança un coussin au visage et s'enfuit en courant vers son atelier, suivi de près par un dieu très, très en colère.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'fait chier, grinça Rocket.

\- M'en parle pas, répondit Elisabeth. Je ne sens plus mes bras, tu penses qu'on va devoir les couper ?

\- P'têt bien.

\- En plus mon nez me démange.

\- Tourne la tête et frotte-le sur ton bras ?

Liz tourna péniblement la tête, ignorant la douleur qui fusa dans sa colonne vertébrale et avança son nez le plus près possible de son bras pour ensuite se trémousser et se gratter. Inutile de dire qu'elle se sentait ridicule, mais bon, il n'y avait personne et même Rocket ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- C'est foutrement douloureux, informa-t-elle son voisin de cellule.

\- Essaie d'oublier, conseilla le prisonnier.

\- Bon, change-moi les idées. Ils sont comment tes potes ?

\- Oh la question qui tue… Bon, y a Groot, mon meilleur pote. Il n'est pas très doué en vocabulaire mais c'est le meilleur complice que j'ai jamais eu. On était chasseurs de primes avant, tu vois. Puis y a Drax. C'est un genre de balourd qui comprend jamais rien aux métaphores, ni aux blagues d'ailleurs. Il a un humour de merde.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu exagères.

\- J'te jure, il est con comme un manche ! Bon, après y a Mantis, on l'a ramassée y a pas longtemps, elle était au service d'un genre de mégalo psychotique qu'était aussi le paternel de Quill.

\- Quill ?

\- Un autre membre de cette bande de cons, Peter Quill. Il se prend pas pour d'la merde, mais j'ai toujours pas réussi à le buter, de toute façon son casier judiciaire a été effacé, donc la récompense sur sa tête a disparu. Et il fait du gringue à Gamora, la fille adoptive du crevard qui nous retient prisonniers. Elle aussi elle se prend pas pour de la merde, tiens.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air très sympathiques, tes potes, dis donc…

\- Parfois je m'demande comment on a fait jusqu'ici pour pas s'entretuer.

\- Le pouvoir de l'amitié ? proposa Elisabeth à tout hasard.

Rocket éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli zigouiller Quill. Une fois j'ai mis une grosse poignée d'explo…

Un bruit assourdissant, genre explosion au gaz se fit entendre et le sol trembla violemment.

\- Mais bordel on ne peut même plus s'emmerder tranquillement ici ?! vociféra Elisabeth.

\- C'était quoi ça ? gueula Rocket au même moment.

Un garde mort fut projeté dans la pièce et glissa sur le sol devant Rocket avant de s'arrêter à la limite du champ de vision de Liz.

\- Yerk, fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Drax, la prochaine fois que tu poses des explosifs, assure-toi qu'on soit _loin_! beugla une femme

inconnue à l'entrée de la Cale des Prisonniers chiants.

\- Les mecs, vous êtes venus me chercher, fallait pas, fit semblant de s'émouvoir Rocket.

\- Ne nous le fais pas regretter, lâcha un homme d'une voix sarcastique.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, mais cette fois, personne n'eut les tympans percés.

\- Ouf, ça fait du bien de récupérer l'usage de ses mains ! s'exclama l'ex-co-prisonnier de Liz.

\- Houhouuuu, je suis là aussi ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le couloir.

\- C'était qui ça ? demanda un homme à la voix rauque.

\- Ah, c'est Liz, ma copine de taule. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on doit la sortir de là avant que tous les autres cons se ramènent. Dis donc, Drax, je rêve où tu as piqué mon matériel ?

\- C'était pour faire péter la porte, se justifia le susnommé.

Liz entendit des pas se rapprocher et se retrouva face au groupe le plus bizarre qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il y avait un mec gris avec des tatouages rouges qui la regardait avec un sourire, une fille aux gros yeux noirs avec des antennes qui avait l'air sympa, une autre femme à la peau verte et portant un air revêche, un...arbre, un raton-laveur et un type normal.

\- Rocket ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard pour voir lequel était son camarade de cellule.

\- T'inquiète mon chou, on va te sortir de là, répondit le raton-laveur. Dis donc, quand tu disais que tu ne portais qu'un peignoir, tu plaisantais pas !

\- Oh, arrête de mater, s'énerva la verte. Et avant de la libérer, il faut qu'on sache de quel côté elle est !

Liz décida qu'elle devait être Gamora. Elle pétait plus haut que son cul et avait un regard de psychopathe, idéal pour la fille d'un tyran génocidaire.

\- Gamora, c'est bien ça ? Enchantée, moi c'est Elisabeth. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis humaine et je serais idiote d'être du côté d'un type qui verrait bien ma planète réduite en cendres !

\- Elle a raison, dit le gars normal, si on oubliait sa coiffure rétro et ses fringues bizarres.

\- C'est peut-être une Skrull déguisée, répliqua le mec gris.

\- Une quoi ?

\- On va faire un test, dit alors le type normal en prenant un air menaçant.

Le gars s'approcha dangereusement près en fronçant les sourcils et Liz commença à avoir peur.

\- Qui a sorti l'album _Imagine_ en 1971 ? finit-il par dire sur un ton de conspirateur.

Interloquée, Elisabeth en oublia presque de répondre à la question.

\- Heu, John Lennon ?

\- C'est bon, elle est clean, dit le gars avec un grand sourire.

\- Peter, tu ne peux pas être sérieux plus de deux minutes ? s'énerva Gamora.

Ah, donc le type était Quill. Liz avait fini par conclure que l'autre fille à l'air timide devait être Mantis, mais elle hésitait toujours pour Drax et Groot. Jusqu'ici, le gars gris n'avait montré aucun problème de vocabulaire, donc la probabilité qu'il soit Drax était très élevée, ce qui ne laissait plus que Groot pour l'arbre. Et puis, Groot était un bon nom pour une plante.

\- Je suis très sérieux ! Toute personne connaissant John Lennon a forcément le cœur pur !

Gamora eut l'air mécontente et retourna vers la porte pour faire le guet.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, fit l'arbre.

\- Il dit qu'il en a marre et qu'il veut retourner casser la gueule à son boss de niveau, informa Rocket. Nan mais sérieux, vous l'avez encore laissé jouer à ces conneries ?

\- Wow, c'est la première fois que je vois un raton-laveur froncer les sourcils, lâcha Elisabeth sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Mais c'est quoi un raton-laveur à la fin ?!

\- Ne réponds pas, conseilla Quill à Elisabeth alors qu'il découpait ses menottes au laser.

La jeune femme crut que ses bras allaient rester accrochés aux bouts de métal quand Peter termina de la libérer.

\- Merci. Ouaaaaah, ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Ils arrivent ! beugla Gamora en revenant vers eux tout en arrosant un ennemi invisible avec son espèce de blaster à la Star Wars.

Aussitôt, la petite équipe se déploya. Drax fila un gros flingue et des explosifs à Rocket, qui glapit de joie, Mantis entraîna Liz à l'arrière et les gros bras commencèrent à attaquer la marée de soldats qui déferlait sur eux.

Le tout ressemblait à un genre de gros bordel plein d'effets spéciaux. Drax tranchait toutes les gorges qui passaient avec des genres de lames de rasoir, Gamora leur trouait la tronche en évitant gracieusement les coups, Quill avait enfilé un masque bizarre qui lui donnait un air flippant et s'était élevé dans les airs pour tirer dans le tas. De son côté, Rocket faisait tout péter avec ses armes de destruction massive (qui avait eu l'idée de coller des trucs pareils dans les pattes d'un rongeur, on se le demande) et son copain l'arbre se servait de ses branches extensibles pour attraper des ennemis et les envoyer dans le mur.

Mantis, qui ne quittait pas Elisabeth d'un poil, avait l'air très inquiet, et c'est tout ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi une équipe pareille avait-elle besoin d'une fille comme Mantis ? A moins qu'elle n'ait des compétences de guérisseuse ? Ooooh, une collègue !

\- Dis, tu es guérisseuse depuis combien de temps ? demanda Liz pour passer le temps.

Mantis la regarda comme si elle était folle et ne vit pas, de ce fait, la poutre métallique qui lui tomba sur le crâne, cadeau de Rocket qui faisait un max de dégât en se moquant totalement des dommages collatéraux. La femme en vert tomba donc dans les pommes, laissant Liz toute seule à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se tourna donc les pouces en attendant que la baston (car c'en était une, rien à voir avec les combats gracieux que menait Loki sur la Wii) se termine. Elle vérifia tout de même que Mantis n'était pas morte, Serment d'Hippocrate oblige.

_ Bon, je fais quoi, moi ?

Personne ne lui prêta attention, sauf un soldat paumé qui s'était retrouvé du mauvais côté du couloir. C'était bien sa chance, tiens.

L'extraterrestre plein de pinces s'approcha des deux femmes et Elisabeth commença à paniquer.

\- Dites, les gars, y en a un ici ! Venez m'aider…!

Décidément, sa fierté avait pris un sérieux coup pendant cette histoire stupide.

Evidemment, dans le bordel ambiant, personne ne l'entendit. Liz esquiva deux coups de pince mais se prit le troisième dans l'épaule gauche, qui se mit à saigner.

\- Mais ça fait super mal espèce de gros connard moche ! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

Là, elle en avait marre. Depuis le retour de Loki, on l'avait poursuivie, enlevée, assommée, on lui avait démoli le nez, l'avait torturée sans arrêt, enfermée dans une cellule cradingue puis attachée dans une position atrocement inconfortable, et maintenant on lui perforait le bras comme si de rien n'était !

Elisabeth avait trop subi rien qu'au cours des derniers jours pour pouvoir en supporter davantage.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa Gamora, qui n'utilisait pas l'épée qui barrait son dos et s'en empara à la grande surprise de la femme verte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria l'extra-terrestre en essayant de récupérer son bien.

\- J'en ai besoin ! se défendit Elisabeth en se servant de son élan pour donner un coup au soldat.

Heureusement, l'autre femme était trop occupée de son côté pour venir lui réclamer son cure-dent géant.

Liz tint l'alien en respect avec l'arme de Gamora, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en émouvoir. Il allongea une pince vers elle et fut très surpris de ne pas la récupérer quand une lame acérée s'abattit dessus.

\- Amène-toi, mocheté, cracha Elisabeth en grimaçant devant le sang qui gouttait sur le sol.

Le truc très énervé lui sauta donc dessus et Elisabeth glissa sur la gauche pour éviter l'attaque et en profita pour essayer de lui couper une autre partie de son anatomie. La tête, par exemple.

La créature para le coup d'une de ses pinces et un de ses pseudopodes se changea soudain en tentacule orné de pics pas très engageants.

\- Des Skrulls ? balbutia Mantis qui revenait lentement à elle.

Bon, ça ne l'avançait pas trop de connaître le nom de ces trucs, donc Liz repartit à l'assaut en s'assurant de toujours garder ses nouveaux copains dans son dos.

\- Mais tu vas mourir, saloperie ?

\- Rendez-vous ! crissa l'autre.

\- Dans tes rêves, face de pet !

La jeune femme secoua l'épée en espérant toucher quelque chose, de préférence l'ennemi, mais Gamora choisit ce moment pour envoyer un coup de blaster dans la tronche d'E.T., le tuant sur le coup.

\- Hé ! Je gérais !

\- Il est temps de partir, d'autres vont arriver très bientôt, ordonna Quill.

\- Liz, attrape ça ! s'exclama Rocket en lui balançant deux disques métalliques.

Le médecin les attrapa et les retourna dans tous les sens. Ils faisaient environ cinq centimètres de diamètre et aucun mode d'emploi n'indiquait à quoi ils servaient. Mantis les lui prit des mains et les lui accrocha dans le dos avant d'appuyer sur l'un d'eux, qui déploya un genre de bulle miroitante autour de Liz.

\- Ouah, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Une combinaison, ça t'évitera de mourir dans l'espace, expliqua la femme à antennes avec un petit sourire tout en frottant la bosse qu'elle venait de se faire.

\- Oh, super !

Le petit groupe partit en courant dans les entrailles du vaisseau et rejoignit un genre de plateforme de décollage de vaisseaux, un peu comme dans Star Wars.

\- On décolle, lança Quill avec un grand sourire en activant son jetpack.

L'usage du jetpack qu'on lui avait collé sur le peignoir échappa un peu à Elisabeth, mais Drax l'empoigna par le col pour l'empêcher de se perdre dans le vide. La jeune femme jeta un œil en arrière et vit l'espèce de sal… la femme bleue qui l'avait enlevée arriver en courant et armer sa lance.

\- Arrête de respirer et compte jusqu'à un million, espèce de sale pétasse ! hurla Elisabeth à son adresse, faisant ricaner les bras cassés avec qui elle faisait dorénavant équipe.

* * *

\- Friday, lancement du scan, ordonna Stark.

Loki débarqua dans l'atelier à cet instant, toujours armé d'un coussin au cas où son hôte ferait encore une blague de merde. Tony jeta un œil à sa tenue et remarqua que l'Ase avait l'air moins menaçant et arrogant une fois qu'il portait un sweat et un jean. Sans parler des pantoufles.

\- Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda le grand brun d'un air circonspect.

\- Rien pour le moment, Friday vient juste de se connecter aux satellites de la NASA et le radar n'a encore rien capté d'anormal.

Une barre de progression holographique indiquait l'avancée des recherches des satellites, mais aucun résultat n'apparaissait pour le moment.

\- Allez… souffla l'ingénieur en se penchant sur l'écran.

Friday afficha tous les avions qui survolaient New York, puis tout le trafic aérien de la planète. Ensuite, l'I.A. indiqua la position de chaque satellite (dont un qui appartenait à Stark Industries) en position autour de la Terre.

\- Avec ces petits bijoux, on peut voir un type pisser dans les jardins de Vaux-le-Vicomte en temps réel, s'extasia Stark.

De son côté, Loki observait les trouvailles du radar amélioré, mais pour l'instant, la technologie n'avait repéré que quelques météores de taille respectable.

\- Je n'ai aucun vaisseau spatial, même miniature, qui serait posé à la surface de la Terre. Maintenant s'il est amphibie, c'est une autre histoire, annonça Stark d'un air pensif.

\- Rien ici non plus, déclara Loki qui commençait à perdre espoir.

Stark tourna les recherches des satellites vers l'extérieur, histoire de recouper avec le radar, mais après dix minutes, aucun résultat satisfaisant ne vint contenter les deux hommes. Loki finit par se laisser tomber en position assise sur le sol et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

\- C'est foutu, on ne la reverra jamais…

Stark regarda l'écran une dernière fois, puis s'accroupit.

\- Allez, on va élargir le champ de recherche, on finira bien pour trouver quelque chose. Si ça se trouve, ils se cachent derrière la Lune, c'est pour ça qu'on ne les voit pas !

\- Si seulement vous disiez vrai. Elle est peut-être à l'autre bout de l'univers à l'instant où nous parlons.

\- Impossible, elle a été enlevée il y a seulement quelques jours.

\- Et la téléportation ?

\- …

\- Si un jour elle revient, je lui mets un collier avec un sort de localisation autour du cou, déclara Loki sans s'adresser particulièrement à lui.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on fait avec les chiens, normalement ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : même si elle doit me détester, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la garder vivante et indemne.

\- Faudra quand même que tu me racontes ce qu'il y a entre vous, parce que là ça devient passionnel, rigola Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Loki se tourna vivement vers lui, piqué au vif.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

\- Ah ? Parce qu'on dirait.

\- J'aime une tout autre personne, pour commencer. Liz est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

\- Oh ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? ricana Stark.

Loki, pensant que Stark le charriait, décida de l'ignorer.

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, finit-il par dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… commença Stark avant d'être interrompu par un bip persistant. Le radar !

Loki se leva si vite que sa vision devint trouble, suivi de près par Tony.

\- Où ? Où est-ce ?

\- Là, répondit l'ingénieur en pointant un point clignotant et mobile sur l'écran. C'est petit, ce n'est pas un avion et ça se dirige droit vers… Manhattan.

\- Rapide ?

\- Très rapide, on dirait qu'il va s'écraser…ah, non, il ralentit, je pense qu'il va se poser.

L'Ase tapota un rectangle vert apparu sur la carte là où le point stagnait.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- C'est Central Park. Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller voir. Friday !

L'armure téléguidée par l'I.A. vint se positionner autour de son maître, qui adressa un regard amusé au dieu brun qui caressait l'écran avec un air mi-admiratif, mi-inquiet sur le visage.

\- Stark, vous êtes un génie, fit le dieu en le zieutant avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, s'esclaffa le milliardaire en attrapant le bras de Loki pour l'emmener en stop jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage de leur OVNI.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _N'oubliez pas de commenter ! ^^_


	6. Ou comment frôler l'implosion

_Hello ! Salut la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Voilà la suite de ma petite histoire (Loki : Noooon, vraiment ?) avant Noël, comme promis !_

 _Bonne lecture, et merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La Tour Stark, ou comment frôler l'implosion**

Central Park.

Son zoo, ses arbres, son herbe. Un lieu de toute beauté où les New-Yorkais peuvent venir se balader et se reposer après une longue semaine de travail.

Sauf que là, on est jeudi.

Et que le parc est tout sauf paisible, vu qu'un engin extraterrestre vient de se poser dessus. Et quand je dis "poser", je pense "s'est abattu dessus comme un albatros qui s'étale sur le pont d'un bateau, essaie de s'envoler, mais se prend très vite pour une crêpe et dérape sur trente mètres". Comprenez que dans cette image, l'albatros en question fait dans les trois tonnes et demie et a donc arraché un bout du sol en atterrissant.

C'est donc devant cette scène apocalyptique qu'Iron Man et son Loki de compagnie, qui avait enfilé son armure sur le chemin, se posèrent à leur tour, mais sans faire trop de dégâts, eux.

Tony Stark passa en revue la situation. Les touristes s'étaient repliés sous les arbres, deux voitures de police étaient déjà sur les lieux et un trou de taupe avait péri sous l'assaut. Paix à son âme.

Un silence absolu régnait sur Central Park, ce qui méritait tout de même de figurer dans les annales. Enfin, il fut vite rompu quand un des policiers tira deux fois sur Loki par réflexe, pensant qu'il était à l'origine de l'attaque extraterrestre, encore une fois. La seule réaction du dieu de la Malice fut de lever les yeux au ciel et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air simplement agacé.

Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre dans le vaisseau, suivi par des éclats de voix furieuses. Autrement dit, ça gueulait ferme, là-dedans.

Soudain, un cercle lumineux, un peu comme si on avait attaché des feux de Bengale sur une roue de vélo en mouvement apparut dans les airs, perpendiculaire au sol. Un type moustachu en sortit avec une tête jusque par terre. Il avait les cheveux bruns rayés de blanc, un costume de moine tibétain et une cape rouge foncé. Un genre de collier fantaisie doré vachement trop gros pendouillait à son cou, et le gars avait l'air très, très énervé.

Stark le visa de son répulseur, persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée des aliens, et il sentit Loki se tendre derrière lui.

\- Encore vous, cracha le dieu.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Un peu qu'il me connaît ! rouspéta l'homme en bleu et rouge. Vous étiez censé rester loin de la Terre, vous et votre peuple ! Surtout vous en fait !

\- Certaines circonstances m'en ont empêché, rétorqua Loki en tirant deux couteaux du néant. Et de toute manière, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de _vous_ , sorcier !

\- Vous savez que je peux vous envoyer à l'autre bout de l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? menaça le gars inconnu.

\- Essayez un peu, répliqua Loki, bouillonnant de colère contenue.

\- Hé, Loki, du calme. Tu connais ce type ? demanda Tony qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Je suis… commença l'autre.

\- Hé bah dites donc, la Terre a bien changé ! s'exclama une voix masculine beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour être honnête.

Les trois belligérants se tournèrent vers le vaisseau, dont l'un des panneaux venait de coulisser pour laisser sortir ses occupants. Celui qui semblait être leur chef descendit le premier et vint serrer la main à un Loki estomaqué comme si de rien n'était.

\- Peter Quill, enchanté, j'adore votre costume, sourit l'homme en rouge avant de serrer la pince à Stark. Géniale, votre armure, elle est en quoi ? Elle fonctionne comment ? Vous êtes un genre de chasseur de primes ?

Ebahis, les trois terriens ne purent qu'observer le reste de la bande qui descendait de l'appareil en jetant des coups d'œil méfiants aux alentours. L'un des membres de l'équipage poussa un genre de hurlement surexcité et sauta hors du vaisseau pour aller se jeter dans les bras de l'Ase.

\- LOKIIIIIIIII ! Tu es vivant !

Surpris, le géant des glaces s'écarta un peu de la boule de nerfs qui lui avait foncé dessus pour la regarder.

\- Elisabeth ? fit-il, ahuri.

\- C'est bien moi ! s'écria une Liz tout heureuse.

\- Liz ! s'exclama Loki en broyant derechef les côtes de son amie. Tu es vivante ! Et tu es de retour ! Tu vas bien au moins ?

Pas de réponse. Il considéra son amie, qui avait viré au bleu et lui tapotait faiblement l'épaule. Heureusement, le grand brun comprit aussitôt et desserra son étreinte pour la laisser respirer.

\- J'allais bien avant que tu ne m'étouffes, rigola-t-elle finalement.

\- Pardon, mais… je n'en reviens pas ! Moi qui te croyais enfermée, torturée et maltraitée à l'autre bout de l'univers !

\- Content de vous revoir, docteur, dit Stark en balançant une tape amicale dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Pas autant que moi ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, tous les deux !

Le médecin les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, assez péniblement vu la grandeur de Loki et la largeur d'un Stark dans sa boîte de conserve. Elle finit par laisser tomber et les regarda tour à tour, émerveillée.

\- C'est bon, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de Loki.

Le dieu vira au rouge écrevisse et poussa un "Non !" découragé. Cette femme était indécrottable.

\- Et eux, c'est qui ? demanda Tony en pointant du doigt l'équipage et le gars en fringues tibétaines.

\- Je sais, vous, vous êtes un genre de Superman du futur ! s'exclama Quill en montrant le moustachu aux mèches blanches.

Le sorcier, comme l'avait désigné Loki, leva les yeux au ciel et eut un mouvement d'impatience.

\- Et si on se retrouvait tous à la Tour Stark ? Comme ça on pourra discuter à l'aise et les gens pourront… heu, refermer le trou dans le sol et continuer à se balader ? proposa Stark.

\- Faisons ça, trancha le gars au collier boule disco sans même demander l'avis des autres.

Il fit plusieurs mouvements des deux mains et le vaisseau disparut dans un genre de portail circulaire et doré. Puis il redressa le cercle sans même le toucher et invita les personnes présentes à le traverser. Tony s'aperçut que de l'autre côté du cercle, il pouvait voir le salon de la Tour et s'y engouffra sans réfléchir plus longtemps, suivi de tous les autres. Il esquissa un sourire en atterrissant dans sa demeure quand il vit Liz et Loki parler à voix basse.

\- Waaaaah, grand luxe ! beugla le raton-laveur extraterrestre en sautant sur un canapé avec son pote l'arbre.

\- Bon, je vais faire les présentations, ce sera plus simple je pense, décida Elisabeth. Voici Peter Quill, un terrien enlevé par des E.T. à l'âge de 8 ans, Gamora, sa petite-copine officieuse, Drax, le… destructeur de lampadaire, de toute évidence (Drax reposa le cadavre de luminaire avec une moue penaude), Mantis, Groot et Rocket, mon voisin de cellule à bord de Sanctuaire II. Ils m'ont aidée à me tirer des sales pattes de Thanos. Les gars, je vous présente Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, et Loki, prince d'Asgard et aussi mon meilleur pote. Et vous…

Elle se tourna vers le sorcier inconnu et le dévisagea.

\- Hé mais je vous connais ! Vous êtes le Dr Stephen Strange !

\- Tu connais ce connard, Liz ? fit Loki d'un ton coléreux.

\- Bien sûr ! C'était un grand neurochirurgien ! J'ai lu la majorité de vos articles, vous savez. Votre technique est quasiment légendaire !

\- Merci, Madame, mais je n'opère plus, la calma Strange tout en prenant la tête d'un mec satisfait. Je suis désormais un maître des Arts occultes.

\- Un sorcier ! lâcha Loki d'un ton moqueur et très insultant.

\- Comme Harry Potter ? demanda immédiatement Stark avec des yeux ronds.

\- Harry qui ? fit Quill, décontenancé.

\- Vous, vous avez raté beaucoup de choses on dirait, lança Tony en se tournant vers lui. Venez, je vais vous montrer mon home cinéma. Prenez vos copains avec vous, ça pourrait les intéresser. Vous buvez quoi ? Whisky ? Tequila ?

Les quelques personnes restantes les entendirent alors parler de musique, d'AC/DC et de Zune au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Bref. Le vaisseau de Quill, où l'avez-vous envoyé ? demanda Elisabeth.

\- Sur le toit de la Tour, il y avait juste la place. Par contre il se pourrait qu'il ait écrasé l'appareil bizarre qui était posé dessus…

\- Le radar de Stark, il va vous étrangler avec un câble en acier, chantonna Loki avec une joie mauvaise.

\- Loki, gronda Liz en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Docteur ?

\- La barrière qui protégeait la Terre a été fragilisée, donc des attaques extérieures vont pouvoir avoir lieu très bientôt. Je suis là pour voir s'il est possible de faire confiance aux timbrés que vous êtes pour résister aux envahisseurs. Je m'attendais à trouver des super-héros, mais il n'y a ici que des fous et des psychopathes, conclut-il en dévisageant Loki avec un sourcil levé.

\- Par les Nornes, quelle insulte, ironisa Loki en portant une main à son cœur, imitant le choc. Et au fait, vous avez cinq ans de retard pour votre lutte contre l'envahisseur. Il faut croire que votre barrière ne marchait pas si bien que ça !

\- Vous… commença Strange en lui collant le doigt sous le nez.

\- Bon, on va se calmer maintenant, d'accord ? dit calmement Elisabeth en s'interposant.

\- Mais il…

\- Liz ! il…

\- J'ai dit "on va se calmer", répéta le médecin avec un regard de tueuse.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les trois adultes, puis Strange sortit une carte de visite de son costume et la tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Si vous avez des nouvelles, ou s'il se passe quelque chose de grave, appelez-moi.

L'ex-chirurgien inclina la tête à l'attention de Liz, fit un doigt à Loki et disparut dans un de ses portails. Le dieu voulut l'y suivre pour l'étrangler, mais son amie le retint par la manche.

\- Quel drôle de personnage, hein Loki ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

\- Il m'a coincé dans une boucle spatio-temporelle il y a quelques semaines. Ce type n'a aucune classe.

\- Mouais, je vois ça… Bon, et pour ton Tony, ça avance ?

Loki soupira, agacé.

\- Tu reviens de prison et tu me parles de Tony ? Tu es incroyable.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je suis vexée, tu n'as même pas remarqué ma jolie tenue !

Loki baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'elle portait un corset en cuir noir, un pantalon moulant vert foncé et une paire de grosses bottes renforcées. Le tout lui donnait l'air d'une aventurière.

\- Les gars ont incinéré mon peignoir, il était tellement crade que je me serais fait attaquer par l'OMS si je l'avais ramené sur Terre, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pu piller les dressings de Gamora, Mantis et Quill pour me refaire une beauté !

Loki essaya de ne pas se demander si la partie issue du dressing de Quill était le corset ou le pantalon et se concentra sur la partie supérieure de son amie.

\- Ton nez. Ton épaule. Tu es blessé ailleurs ?

\- Non, d'ailleurs c'est très étrange…

Liz regarda le dieu guérir ses blessures d'un revers de la main et fut aussitôt envieuse. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour posséder un tel pouvoir !

\- Et donc. Tony ?

\- Sale petite… roooh. On dirait qu'il a oublié ton petit jeu stupide. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'être invisible.

\- Hmmm, bizarre. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre dans son comportement ?

\- Si, il a été…étrangement sympathique à mon égard, juste avant ton retour. J'ai l'impression que quand je suis vêtu comme un Midgardien, il a tendance à oublier plus facilement qu'il me déteste.

\- Montre voir ?

Loki fit disparaître son armure pour rester en jean et sweat-shirt.

\- Hmmm, oui, j'avoue que c'est trop mign…heu, frappant. On va juste modifier quelques trucs, tu veux bien ? Et puis on verra sa réaction.

* * *

Stark montrait à ses nouveaux amis extraterrestres sa collection de BluRay quand Loki et Liz entrèrent dans son cinéma personnel. Il posa un œil rassuré sur le médecin, heureux de la voir en bonne santé, puis dériva vers Loki.

Et là, Tony avala bruyamment sa salive et sentit sa mâchoire béer.

Le jeune dieu avait troqué son sweat informe contre un t-shirt noir qui moulait sa musculature et son jean trop large pour un pantalon trois-quarts en toile gris foncé. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval, ce qui dégageait son visage et son cou et le rajeunissait de quelques années.

Mais sa transformation la plus voyante était sans conteste celle de sa peau, devenue bleu roi. Ses yeux avaient viré à un rouge flamboyant et il couvait Tony du regard, lui envoyant des frissons tout le long du dos. Les ongles peints en noirs rendaient ses doigts fins encore plus féminins et adoucissaient l'image que tous avaient du mégalomane qui avait envahi New York cinq ans auparavant.

Pour ne rien arranger, cette apparition surnaturelle léchait pensivement un eskimo, faisant craquer la pellicule de chocolat noir sous ses dents aiguës.

Loki, semblant inconscient de la réaction qu'il suscitait chez lui, prit élégamment place sur l'un des fauteuils en velours rouges et croisa les jambes, ramenant l'attention du milliardaire sur ses pieds nus, où il remarqua un fin bracelet de cheville en cuir.

Tony secoua la tête et retourna à ses potes les extraterrestres, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Non mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête du dieu pour qu'il se promène dans cette tenue ? Qu'était-il arrivé au dépressif de ces derniers jours ? Et puis sa queue de cheval (était-ce une tresse qu'il apercevait dans cette masse de cheveux noirs ?), sa peau bleue et sa _langue_ !

L'ingénieur savait pertinemment que Loki était un géant des glaces, Thor le leur avait dit quelques années plus tôt, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'une créature pareille puisse exister ! S'il avait fait ça cinq ans avant, auraient-ils gagné contre lui aussi facilement ? Auraient-ils seulement voulu gagner ?

Sans remarquer les sourires des deux nouveaux venus (attendri pour l'un et triomphant pour l'autre), Tony choisit _La_ _Reine des Neiges_ et l'écran géant s'illumina de bleu glace, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Ase, qui envoya son poing cogner silencieusement dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

La séance de cinéma fut éprouvante pour le pauvre milliardaire, ses pensées revenant sans cesse à l'être torride dont il sentait le regard posé sur lui, lui brûlant la nuque.

* * *

\- Ça a marché ! s'exclama Elisabeth en sortant de la salle de cinéma privée.

\- Oui, et plutôt bien, je dirais, sourit Loki en laissant sa peau blanche réapparaître. Franchement, le coup de l'eskimo, c'était osé !

\- Je vais te dire, l'eskimo, ça marche tout le temps !

\- Mais…tu crois qu'il va changer de comportement après ça ?

\- Croisons les doigts. Ou alors…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu fait comme dans les jeux vidéos ; tu lui donnes le coup de grâce…

* * *

Comme la nuit était déjà bien avancée après les quatre films qu'ils avaient regardés, Tony escorta les extraterrestres jusqu'au toit, où ils découvrirent leur vaisseau et le radar complètement démoli. Iron Man se jura de le faire regretter au Docteur Strange et serra les dents en un sourire crispé alors que le petit groupe entrait dans l'appareil pour la nuit, préférant garder leurs couchettes que de squatter ses chambres. C'était Gamora qui en avait décidé ainsi par politesse et Stark lui en était très reconnaissant.

De toute façon, est-ce qu'un arbre avait besoin d'un lit ?

Il retourna à son étage et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant Loki (redevenu blanc mais toujours en t-shirt moulant) donner un collier high tech enchanté par ses soins à sa grande copine. Celle-ci l'accepta avec joie, le passa autour de son cou et fronça les sourcils quand Loki lui expliqua à quoi il servait.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un petit chien, ronchonna la jeune femme juste pour le principe.

\- Tu es mon petit chien, pas moyen que je t'égare encore une fois dans l'espace, se moqua gentiment le dieu de la Malice qui s'était bien assagi depuis sa dernière visite sur Terre.

\- Bah, au moins il est joli. Oh ! Salut Tony ! Bon, je vous laisse, bonne nuit !

Et le médecin disparut avant que Stark n'ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Loki eut l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui, mais au moins il n'était plus bleu. Bizarrement, Tony se rendit compte que ses cheveux noirs étaient plus lisses qu'avant, sans doute que Monroe était passée par là. Le dieu se tourna vers lui après avoir fixé la porte que venait de fermer son amie et ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, plus doux que jamais.

Stark, inexplicablement, eut l'impression d'être tombé dans un traquenard. Le grand brun s'avança jusqu'à lui et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Je suis content pour toi, fit très vite Tony avant que Loki ait eu le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Je…pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne te déteste pas on dirait.

\- Ah, oui… Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, il paraît même qu'elle s'est battue à l'épée contre un soldat de Thanos, c'est Drax qui me l'a dit, répondit Loki d'un ton fier. Une vraie Asgardienne !

\- Hé ben, tu me rappelleras de ne jamais la mettre en colère !

\- Je vais surtout m'assurer de ne jamais lui donner d'objets coupants et potentiellement mortels.

L'image d'une petite femme brune assoiffée de sang leur apparut brièvement et ils ricanèrent.

\- Merci pour votre aide, au fait, déclara Loki plus sérieusement. Sans vous, j'aurais fini par tuer quelqu'un pour évacuer ma colère.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand' chose à part t'engueuler, objecta Tony en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Oh, si, vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Tony, fit le dieu en plongeant une fois de plus ses yeux trop verts dans celui, plus foncé, du milliardaire.

\- Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ?

Pris au dépourvu, le géant des glaces rosit.

\- Heu, oui, étant donné que nous avons passé un certain temps ensemble…enfin, si cela vous ennuie, je peux vous appeler autrement…

\- Nan, ça va, tu peux même me tutoyer si tu veux.

\- Je… je vais essayer, merci.

Stark chercha rapidement quelque chose à faire et replia un plaid qui traînait sur un divan pour s'occuper les doigts et l'esprit.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, fit soudain Loki. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas pris le Tesseract sur Asgard… si je n'étais pas revenu ici...

\- …Thanos aurait eu sa saleté de Pierre sans qu'on le sache, et il nous serait tombé dessus à l'improviste pour tous nous tuer, alors je ne pense pas que ça soit mieux. Celle qui en a le plus souffert, c'est Elisabeth.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'elle, elle m'a envoyé balader, se plaignit l'autre homme.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant, persifla Stark en reposant son plaid. Dis donc, t'es devenu vachement sympa pour un psychopathe !

\- Je m'adapte vite, c'est tout. Thanos a éliminé toute possibilité d'alliance avec moi en enlevant Elisabeth et je n'ai rien à gagner dans la destruction de l'univers, vu que je vis dedans. Et puisque mon peuple doit venir sur Terre pour survivre, je préférerais éviter autant que possible de ne leur laisser qu'un tas de cendres à habiter.

\- Ces trois raisons ne t'empêchent pas pour autant d'être le connard fini d'il y a cinq ans.

\- Peut-être que… j'en ai assez d'être détesté par tous ? J'ai toujours un côté retors, ne vous voilez pas la face, mais je veux acquérir ce que je désire tout en gardant mon apparence d'homme repenti.

\- Et tu désires quoi ? Devenir le roi du monde, comme Jack ?

\- Jack ?

\- Le gars mort dans Titanic.

\- Heu, non.

\- Et donc, tu veux quoi ? Que cherches-tu sur cette planète que tu ne peux avoir ailleurs ?

Loki le regarda bien droit dans les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, se donnant sans le vouloir un air atrocement adorable.

\- Vous. C'est vous que je veux. Et croyez-moi, j'ai parcouru l'univers mais vous êtes le seul génie, philanthrope, playboy, milliardaire du nom de Tony Stark que j'aie trouvé.

Alors que le playboy susmentionné arborait un air de poisson hors de l'eau, le dieu se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser assez torride sur les lèvres du barbu. Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, trop choqué pour se débattre ou s'enfuir, Loki poussa le vice à encadrer le visage de l'autre homme de ses longs doigts et se pressa tout contre lui. Son autre main alla se poser sur les reins de Tony, qui eut un violent frisson en réaction.

Seul le manque d'air fit reculer Loki, car sa victime n'avait toujours pas réagi, trop estomaquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune dieu le dévisagea, un peu inquiet de ce manque de verve, et Stark lui renvoya une œillade paniquée, limite horrifiée.

\- Que… mais, pourquoi tu… balbutia-t-il finalement.

\- Ne faites pas l'étonné, vous saviez très bien que je vous aimais ! se défendit Loki, sentant les reproches venir.

\- Mais je pensais que c'était une blague entre Monroe et toi ! s'écria Stark, toujours choqué.

Loki entendit distinctement Elisabeth se facepalmer derrière la porte. Il soupira.

\- Mais dans quel monde ça ressemblait à une blague ?! On s'est _disputés_ à cause de ça !

\- Mais vous vous disputez tout le temps ! Et tu passes ton temps à faire tourner les gens en bourrique, comment veux-tu que je vous prenne au sérieux, tous les deux ?!

\- Mais pourquoi étiez-vous si gentil avec moi alors ?

\- Parce que tu déprimais autant que moi avant votre arrivée !

Un silence très gênant s'installa, et Loki réalisa la bourde qu'il venait de commettre et la raison derrière toutes les réflexions stupides de Stark ces derniers jours.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser. Bonne nuit, Tony.

Voulant échapper à l'humiliation d'être repoussé, Loki fit marche arrière pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais une pression sur son bras le retint.

\- Heu, attends, dit Stark.

Interloqué, le dieu se posta face à lui et attendit la suite, un sourcil levé.

\- Ecoute, j'ai été con, d'accord ? Je pensais vraiment que vous vous payiez ma tête, tous les deux, alors j'ai essayé de ne pas y faire trop attention, mais à chaque fois le sujet revenait sur le tapis et je comprenais de moins en moins ce qui se passait, essaie de me comprendre !

\- Je comprends, vous aviez tellement l'habitude de me voir embobiner les gens que vous vous êtes méfié. Vous êtes un homme sensé, après tout, énonça platement le grand brun.

\- Attends, le prends pas mal mais tu n'as pas exactement l'habitude d'être honnête avec tout le monde !

\- Je ne le prends pas mal, dit Loki sans sourciller alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Vous avez juste fait preuve d'intelligence, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, ajouta-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses explications, Stark roula les yeux et décida de la fermer.

\- Bon, si vous pouviez lâcher mon poignet, je pourrais aller me coucher, siffla Loki, glacial.

\- Hein ? Oh, pardon.

Stark le lâcha rapidement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Loki tourna une fois de plus les talons, mais décidément, le destin n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, lança le petit moustachu comme un défi.

\- Quoi ? (Loki avait l'impression d'être une girouette à force de changer de direction, c'en devenait lassant)

\- Je veux dire…si tu me laisses un peu de temps pour m'y faire, peut-être que… enfin, je pourrais considérer l'idée, mais laisse-moi y réfléchir, ok ?

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Loki ne put que répéter "Ok…" avec la tête d'un rescapé d'accident ferroviaire.

\- Et puis tu sais quoi ? Y a qu'à tester !

Le dieu n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le quarantenaire était déjà sur lui et le fixait de ses iris chaleureux. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser Loki.

Stupéfait, l'Ase se reprit bien vite et entoura la taille de l'ingénieur de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, bien décidé à profiter de la chaleur du Midgardien tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Si Stark n'aimait pas ça, ça ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais, alors…

Tony embrassait bien en tout cas… Il était encore un peu gauche, mais n'importe quelle autre personne n'aurait pas pu faire passer autant de choses en un seul contact. Loki songea alors qu'il avait bien choisi celui qu'il aimait, pour peu qu'il ait eu son mot à dire.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants, et alors que Loki revenait sur terre après son séjour au septième ciel, Tony encore entre ses bras, une voix les fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Tony ?

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement et découvrirent Steve Rogers, barbu, hagard, mais Steve Rogers tout de même.

 _Et merde_ , pensa Loki.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Joyeux Noël à tous !_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)_


	7. Oh non pas lui !

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voilà la suite taaaant attendue de…comment ça, je prends la grosse tête ?_

 _Rooooh, bon, merci pour les reviews, je vous aime, blablablablabla… bonne lecture à tous et une bonne année 2018 ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Oh non pas lui !**

Sanctuaire II, non loin de la Lune terrienne.

\- Seigneur, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, siffla une voix rêche comme un paillasson neuf.

Thanos, un grand costaud mauve avec un goût certain pour le bling bling fit pivoter son fauteuil volant. Vous savez, celui avec les petits réacteurs intégrés ?

\- Avez-vous _encore_ fumé une de ces cochonneries xandariennes ? fit le Big Boss, agacé.

\- Ma foi… répondit évasivement son interlocuteur.

\- He bien parlez !

\- Hum, hé bien, la prisonnière s'est échappée, ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ôtez-moi un doute. Vous n'avez pas laissé s'échapper notre otage anti-Loki, celle qui devait nous offrir les Pierres sur un plateau d'argent ?

\- He bien…si.

L'absence de sourcils de Thanos se fronça dangereusement et ses gros doigts faillirent pulvériser les accoudoirs de son fauteuil mobile.

\- J'ose espérer que cette "bonne nouvelle" va me faire oublier la mauvaise. Pour votre propre sécurité, gronda le titan.

\- Oh, je pense que oui. Comme vous le savez, un de nos prisonniers s'est enfui avec la Pierre de l'Âme, mais nous ignorions totalement qui il était et d'où il venait, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de l'interroger…

\- Je suis à _ça_ de vous étrangler, je vous conseille d'être bref.

\- Heu, o-oui. Quand la femelle de Loki s'est enfuie, elle a été blessée par un gardien et nous avons pu obtenir ceci…!

Le sous-fifre tira un tube à essai de sa poche et le brandit comme si c'était un Vif d'Or (pas qu'il sache ce qu'était un Vif d'Or, de toute manière). A l'intérieur remuaient faiblement quelques centimètres de sang rouge foncé et épais.

\- Nous l'avons analysé dans l'espoir d'y trouver des informations sur nos ennemis, et nous avons découvert que cette femme a été en contact indirect avec la Pierre de l'Âme. Nous pensons qu'elle a touché le voleur.

Thanos se pencha en avant, tout à coup plus intéressé.

\- En nous servant de la fille, et avec mes pouvoirs… je pense que nous pourrons mettre la main sur la Pierre, mon seigneur.

Le colosse se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son siège. Il étira un sourire mauvais et serra le poing.

\- Bien, il semblerait que la chance nous sourit enfin…

* * *

\- Tony ? fit la voix incertaine de Steve alors que Loki se détachait en hâte de l'homme qu'il embrassait passionnément deux secondes plus tôt.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanément. D'abord, Loki eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'agent Barton derrière Captain America. Tony se rapprocha de Loki comme pour le protéger de l'archer et Steve fronça les sourcils en voyant le dieu cornu. Au même instant, Elisabeth déboula dans la pièce comme un agent secret, avec la roulade et une poêle prête à être utilisée, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son meilleur ami. Sigyn, qui s'était faufilée dans le hall sans se faire voir, poussa un feulement à cause du bruit assourdissant qu'avait fait Liz en se prenant pour 007.

\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Barton en visant Loki d'une flèche empoisonnée.

\- Hey ! Personne ne tue personne dans ma Tour ! s'écria Tony en s'interposant. Et Loki, pas de magie !

Le dieu hésita, puis fit disparaître avec réticence la flamme verte qui courait le long de ses doigts.

\- Clint ! continua Tony sur le même ton en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse de l'autre Avenger.

L'agent hésita, adressa un regard mauvais à l'Asgardien et baissa son arc high tech. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis…

BONG !

Clint s'écroula suite à un coup de poêle volante. Il s'affala sur le sol et y resta, hébété.

\- LIZ ! cria Stark, faussement outré.

\- Bien visé, apprécia Loki en adressant un clin d'œil au médecin, qui répondit par un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je visais Mister Amérique en fait.

La brune ramassa son arme contondante sous l'œil horrifié du grand blond et celui, blasé, du milliardaire.

\- Bref. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu viens foutre chez moi, Rogers, cracha Stark. Et depuis quand tu te laisses pousser la barbe ?

\- C'est Wanda qui m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes et que ça concernait la sécurité de la planète entière.

\- Qui est Wanda ? demanda Loki, vaguement jaloux.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama la petite femme auburn en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de son petit ami à la peau rouge foncé.

\- Bonsoir Tony, fit poliment Vision en inclinant la tête vers Loki et Liz.

\- Salut Vision. Je vous avais simplement demandé de venir à la Tour, pas d'appeler l'armée en renfort. Surtout des renforts pareils, siffla l'ingénieur avec du poison dans la voix en jaugeant Captain America.

\- Bon, de toute évidence j'ai raté un épisode, fit remarquer Loki, fataliste.

\- Moi aussi, dit sombrement Steve. Que fait cet alien psychopathe ici ? Et dans cette position ?

\- Vous avez regardé les infos ces derniers temps ? Et… Si vous saviez quelles positions il avait à l'esprit, l'alien… commenta Elisabeth avec un rire gras avant que Loki ne la fasse taire d'un geste irrité.

\- Il se passe qu'il a changé de côté et qu'il est mon allié. Les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui, on dirait.

\- Tony ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Il a tué des centaines de personnes ! Il a lavé le cerveau de Clint et de Selvig ! Il a trahi son frère à de multiples reprises, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va te rester fidèle ?!

\- Pour l'instant, il est plus fiable qu'une certaine personne, cracha Tony. Où as-tu rangé ton psychopathe de compagnie ? C'était quoi son nom ? Ah ! Oui, _Bucky !_

\- Il est resté au Wakanda, le roi T'Challa s'occupe de lui, expliqua sèchement Steve tout en gardant un œil sur Loki.

\- Dommage, je me serais fait un plaisir de lui botter le…

\- Dites ! coupa Liz. Il est très tard, je suis morte de fatigue et vous êtes en train de régler vos problèmes personnels devant tout le monde…et si on allait se coucher ? On règlera ça demain !

\- Mademoiselle Monroe a raison, renchérit Vision. Nous sommes tous _très_ fatigués.

Stark se passa une main lasse sur le visage et donna un petit coup de pied dans l'épaule de Clint, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

\- C'est bon, venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Steve, tu peux prendre le canapé, ça ne me gêne vraiment pas.

Le blond bronzé serra les dents mais ne réagit pas. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et prit place sur le sofa avec toute la dignité dont il fut capable. Les autres, navrés, suivirent le propriétaire des lieux. Ils perdirent Elisabeth en cours de route parce qu'elle "crevait de fatigue", et Loki en profita pour s'approcher de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait de son bouclier ?

\- Pitié, Loki, pas maintenant.

Le dieu s'arrêta devant sa chambre et salua Wanda, Vision et Tony. Clint lui adressa une œillade de tueur :

\- Hé, Loki. Peut-être que Stark te fait confiance, mais je te jure qu'un jour je te planterai une flèche dans le…

\- C'est cela, bonne nuit Clint ! l'interrompit l'Ase en lui claquant sa porte au nez.

Barton piaffa de colère et rejoignit les autres en courant sous le rire du dieu de la Malice.

* * *

Loki n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait depuis au moins une heure dans son lit, son esprit repassant en boucle la scène du baiser avec Tony. Il se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois et enfouit son visage sous son oreiller.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis quelqu'un frappa discrètement à sa porte.

\- Oui ? fit Loki en ressortant de son oreiller.

Elisabeth apparut dans l'encadrement, armée de son coussin.

\- Est-ce que je peux… juste dormir ici ? S'il te plaît ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas nyctalope, mais il entendait bien dans la voix de son amie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix était comme étranglée, comme si elle s'étouffait avec les mots.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement en se poussant d'un côté du lit pour lui laisser de la place.

La jeune femme s'installa et se recroquevilla contre son flanc. Loki, interloqué, passa un bras autour des épaules de la petite brune et se figea quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide le toucher.

Elisabeth, la femme qui assommait les super-héros à coups de poêle, _pleurait_.

Ignorant les larmes et la bienséance, le prince asgardien se tourna sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras, promettant une souffrance sans fin au responsable de l'état de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Le lendemain aux aurores, tous les résidents de la Tour Stark se rejoignirent dans le salon. Heureusement, celui-ci était très vaste. Loki s'enferma dans la cuisine avec Liz pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, mais la jeune femme était aussi enjouée et gaffeuse que d'habitude.

\- Hé, ça va ? finit-il par lui demander.

\- Très bien, merci, sourit-elle en vérifiant la cuisson des douze œufs qu'elle venait de casser dans deux poêles. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

Dumm-E les aida à transporter les assiettes jusqu'au salon puis se retira pour aller chercher du café et du thé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs blancs et jaunes ? demanda Rocket en soulevant un œuf avec sa fourchette.

\- Des œufs, l'informa gentiment Liz en s'asseyant sur un sofa entre Loki et Gamora.

Un portail flamboyant apparut dans le salon et Strange en sortit avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège. Aussitôt, le robot domestique se hâta de lui servir une tasse de thé, au grand étonnement du sorcier.

\- Heu, merci. Et merci de m'avoir appelé, dit-il à l'attention du médecin. Tenez, vous avez des nouvelles recrues ?

\- Je suis Wanda Maximoff, sourit la Sorcière rouge. Voici Vision, mon compagnon, Clint Barton et Steve Rogers.

\- Oui, je… connais Mr Rogers, dit le Docteur d'un ton pincé en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Clint se mit à bouder et Loki lui adressa un sourire qui lui faisait deux fois le tour du visage.

\- Bon, on est ici pour parler de Thanos, je vous rappelle, déclara Tony en se levant. D'après nos informations, il cherche les six Pierres d'Infinité. Nous connaissons déjà la Pierre de l'Espace, celle de l'Esprit et celle de la Réalité, mais pour les autres, nous sommes dans le flou.

\- Je possède la Pierre du Temps, les informa gracieusement Doctor Strange.

\- Heu, pardon ?

\- Elle est ici, indiqua-t-il en pointant son collier doré du doigt. Je m'en sers de temps à autres pour réparer des trucs.

\- Irresponsable insecte, grogna Loki entre ses dents.

\- Oh, mais allez vous coucher sur une voie ferrée !

Elisabeth dut empoigner le bras de son ami pour le dissuader de lancer un sort au sorcier.

\- La Pierre de l'Esprit est ici également, dit Vision en pointant la Gemme qui se trouvait sur son front.

\- Je m'en doutais, souffla Loki. Et vous vous en servez aussi parfois pour exploser des trucs ?

\- J'essaie d'éviter, plaisanta l'hybride cyber-organique.

\- Nous avons déjà vu la cinquième, leur apprit Gamora. La Pierre du Pouvoir. Nous l'avons confiée à la Cohorte de Nova, sur Xandar. Ils l'ont placée en sûreté dans un coffre-fort après que nous l'ayons arrachée à Ronan, l'acolyte de Thanos.

\- N'en reste plus qu'une, conclut Tony. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Moi.

\- Liz ? s'étonna Loki en la voyant lever la main.

\- J'ai rencontré un gars appelé Adam Warlock, c'est lui qui a la dernière Pierre, celle de l'Âme. Il l'a piquée à Thanos et s'est enfuit Dieu sait où.

\- Ok, cool. Bon, on sait que Thanos a la Pierre de l'Espace, mais il faudrait peut-être prévenir les possesseurs des autres qu'ils sont en danger.

\- On peut se rendre sur Xandar et les avertir, proposa Quill en montrant son équipage.

\- L'Aether… je veux dire, la Gemme de Réalité se trouve chez le Collectionneur, sur Knowhere, fit savoir Loki. Il faudrait aller le voir, lui aussi.

Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent avec un air gêné (enfin, sauf Rocket qui ignorait ce qu'était l'embarras et Groot qui s'en foutait).

\- Heu, c'était avant ou après qu'on fasse exploser son musée ? demanda Peter.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? s'exclama Steve, les yeux ronds.

\- Hééééé, nous regardez pas comme ça ! C'était pas nous !

Tony passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, he bien si vous pouviez retourner sur Knowhere pour chercher l'Aether, ça nous aiderait pas mal.

\- Surtout qu'il a disparu par votre faute, ajouta Loki en sirotant son thé avec une distinction qui dénotait avec son t-shirt et son pantalon trois-quarts.

\- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que… oh et puis merde, vous voulez pas qu'on vous achète des gaufres en passant, tant qu'on y est ? s'énerva Rocket.

\- Au fait, le dieu du Tonnerre et Hulk sont coincés dans un vaisseau en panne, ce serait super gentil d'aller les aider à réparer les dégâts, répliqua Elisabeth avec son plus beau sourire.

Peter soupira bruyamment.

\- Ok, on va sauver vos potes, puis on va sur Xandar et on repasse par Knowhere avant de revenir ici.

\- Vous êtes des anges, continua à sourire Elisabeth.

\- C'est pas juste, grommela Quill.

\- Je partirai à la recherche de Warlock, annonça Strange avec aplomb.

\- Il pourrait être n'importe où, objecta Loki juste pour le plaisir de le contredire.

\- Je me servirai de mes pouvoirs pour retrouver sa trace, reformula le docteur en roulant les yeux.

\- Très bien, pendant ce temps, on essaiera de trouver comment mettre Thanos hors d'état de nuire, conclut Stark, satisfait que personne ne soit mort pendant la réunion.

* * *

-Dis, Gamora ?

La femme aux cheveux rouges se retourna et tomba sur Elisabeth, qui attendait en bas de la rampe du vaisseau de Quill.

\- Oui ?

\- Heu, je vous ai ramené vos vêtements. Je les ai fait laver par Friday, merci beaucoup pour ça et… pour votre aide.

L'extraterrestre sourit et récupéra le tas de fringues et les bottes de Peter. Elisabeth la suivit à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et commença à triturer une des consoles de Groot. Elle la laissa tomber et poussa un juron quand le clapet se sépara du reste de l'appareil.

\- Oh merde, désolée.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Et… Ce n'était rien, on serait de toute façon venus pour sauver Rocket, alors un prisonnier ou deux…

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas des héros, coupa Liz, mortellement sérieuse. Ne minimise pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je n'oublierai jamais que j'ai une dette envers vous.

\- Oh, arrête, on a rien fait de si héroïque !

\- Je sais bien que si, sourit le médecin. Enfin… si vous revenez sur Terre, quand tout ça sera terminé, vous serez les bienvenus chez moi. Je vous enverrai l'adresse ! On fera un barbecue, ça va être bien !

\- D'accord, dit l'alien avec un beau sourire.

Le reste de l'équipe choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le vaisseau et Groot ronchonna en voyant l'état de sa manette. Liz s'esquiva vers la sortie et sauta en bas de la rampe.

\- Merci pour tout et bon voyage !

\- Prends soin de toi ! s'écria Peter depuis le poste de commandes.

\- Te fais plus enlever ! renchérit Rocket.

\- Je vais essayer ! s'esclaffa la jeune femme alors que la rampe remontait.

Elle se recula pour ne pas mourir brûlée ou écrasée et les regarda décoller puis voler haut, haut dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaître. Liz fit de grands signes des deux bras, tout en sachant très bien que personne ne la voyait et redescendit dans la Tour.

* * *

Wanda s'ennuyait en regardant Vision et Loki débattre sur un sujet chiant à mourir quand Elisabeth vint s'installer à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Elisabeth Monroe, enchantée.

\- Heu, moi c'est Wanda. Vous allez bien ? répondit la jeune fille d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Je vais très bien merci ! Dites, Tony a dit que vous pouviez triturer le cerveau des gens, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- He bien, ça dépend ce que vous entendez par triturer…

Loki et Vision s'étaient tournés vers les deux femmes, étonnés.

\- C'est très simple à vrai dire. J'ai été emmenée en détention -bien contre mon gré- et on m'a fait subir un genre de torture physique assez moche. Sauf que comme ils ont fait ça comme des cochons, ils ont dû me soigner à plusieurs reprises, selon ce que m'a dit Loki. Mais quand je me suis retrouvée dans ma cellule, mon nez était toujours pété alors que le reste de mon corps était parfaitement intact.

\- Vous pensez à de la torture psychique ? demanda Wanda.

\- Exactement. Et comme vous êtes la seule ici à pouvoir voir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, je voudrais que vous m'auscultiez, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

\- Liz, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? l'engueula Loki, déjà alarmé.

\- Ça me turlupine depuis deux jours, il faut que je sache ce qu'on m'a fait, Loki, trancha la jeune femme.

\- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne promets rien. Je peux fouiller vos souvenirs, mais j'ignore si j'ai accès à votre subconscient…

\- Allez-y, je suis prête.

\- Liz, commença Loki d'un ton d'avertissement.

\- C'est ma tête, mon cerveau, mon corps. Je décide de ce que j'en fais et personne d'autre. Allez-y Wanda.

La Sorcière rouge la fit s'allonger par prudence, puis leva ses deux bras couverts de bracelets. Un nuage rougeâtre s'échappa de ses doigts et s'enfonça dans les tempes de l'autre femme. Wanda ferma les yeux et s'infiltra dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth.

\- Je vois… de la torture, des lames tachées de sang… des soldats monstrueux qui rient, et puis beaucoup de douleur…

\- Wanda, fit Vision, prévenant, en refermant ses doigts sur l'épaule de son compagne.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je continue à creuser dans ses souvenirs…

\- Creuse pas trop loin, grogna Loki en tenant la main de son amie, qui semblait inconsciente.

\- C'est étrange, continua la jeune fille sans faire attention à l'Ase, à aucun moment je ne la vois se faire soigner… Pourtant elle devrait être morte, à l'heure qu'il est… Peut-être qu'en allant plus loin…

Wanda ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva couchée sur la table dans la salle carrelée de blanc, comme si elle était Elisabeth. Elle se releva et déambula dans la pièce, voyant la jeune femme brune en train de parler de tout et de rien pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Elle se cala dans un coin et vit la porte métallique s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant passer un genre de scientifique à la peau grise et flétrie comme une pomme gâtée. La créature fit un horrible sourire en entendant la prisonnière déglutir bruyamment et s'avança vers elle.

\- Bonjour, madame. Il semblerait que nous ayons un point commun tous les deux. Voyez-vous, je suis médecin… Docteur Ebony Maw, à votre service. Mais bientôt, vous n'aurez plus aucun souvenir de ma présence ici, fit l'extraterrestre en se penchant sur l'otage.

La Elisabeth du passé et la Wanda du présent ouvrirent de grands yeux quand le soi-disant docteur leva une main au-dessus du visage de Monroe.

\- Fermez les yeux. Oui, voilà, c'est bien. A partir de maintenant, vous allez être torturée continuellement, pendant des heures et des heures… Et quand vous penserez vous évanouir, vous reviendrez à l'instant précis où la torture a débuté et tout recommencera… Et ça ne s'arrêtera que lorsque je vous dirai de vous réveiller... si vous vous réveillez, bien sûr.

Elisabeth poussa alors un hurlement strident et interminable qui fit s'élargir le sourire de l'individu. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, se fendant juste d'un "Bon voyage au pays des songes, ma chère…".

Wanda, mortifiée, regarda la pauvre femme se tordre d'une douleur fantôme et préféra retourner à la réalité. Une fois de retour sur le canapé de Tony, elle se pencha en avant et vomit son petit déjeuner avant de se redresser dans les bras de Vision, pâle comme un linge.

Elisabeth rouvrit les yeux à cet instant, aussi bouleversée que la Sorcière rouge.

\- Elle a été…elle a été hypnotisée, balbutia la jeune fille. Elle a cru qu'on la torturait pendant des jours et des jours, mais en fait il ne lui est rien arrivé, c'est son esprit qu'ils ont disséqué !

Loki perdit toutes ses couleurs et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse.

Tony et Clint, qui étaient entrés dans la pièce pendant l'absence de Wanda, avaient l'air tout aussi choqué que le dieu de la Malice.

\- Bordel, je me sens comme une merde, murmura le médecin. Et pourquoi il est pas là quand on a besoin de lui ? Dieu des divas de mes fesses !

\- Ne lui en voulez pas, je pense qu'il a subi la même chose que vous il y a cinq ans, la calma Stark en l'aidant à se relever. Proxima en a parlé quand on l'a rencontrée avec le Tesseract.

\- Oh, merde… Loki !

\- Laissez-le, il s'en remettra…

\- Désolée pour le tapis, Tony, bredouilla Wanda, encore un peu pâle.

\- J'en ai plein d'autres, t'en fais pas pour ça. Reposez-vous toutes les deux.

* * *

Loki ne reparut pas de la journée et Liz n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lui courir après dans toute la Tour. Elle était restée couchée dans le divan avec Wanda avec Vision qui leur murmurait des trucs gentils pour les calmer et avait tenté de remettre ses idées en place, de se convaincre que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques jours auparavant n'était qu'une illusion perverse et cruelle.

Si elle mettait la main sur cet Ebony, il allait tâter de sa collection de casseroles toute entière…

\- Bon, en tout cas, on peut ajouter à la fiche perso de Thanos "A un enfoiré psychopathe de manipulateur dans sa putain d'armée", lâcha Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'agent essayait surtout de se détendre lui-même, à vrai dire. Il se promenait depuis la veille au soir avec son arc et son carquois prêts à l'emploi et avait en apparence renoncé à coller une flèche entre les yeux de Loki. Voir le dieu se cacher pour que personne ne voie son désarroi l'avait en quelque sorte apaisé.

\- Ça craint cette histoire, soupirait Stark de temps à autres, jouant avec un Starkphone, se demandant s'il devait appeler les autres à la rescousse.

Steve, que l'on avait mis au courant une fois son jogging terminé, avait l'air secoué par la mauvaise nouvelle et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets vers les deux femmes. Au bout d'un moment, Elisabeth péta une durite et se releva comme un diable hors de sa boîte pour aller le menacer de le défigurer avec un éplucheur économique. Captain America s'était aussitôt assis, penaud.

Strange débarqua à la Tour dans l'après-midi pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'Adam Warlock était introuvable et que c'était peut-être mieux pour lui. Tony lui expliqua rapidement les dernières nouvelles et le sorcier prit un air vaguement inquiet.

Alors que Clint allait proposer une tasse de café à tout le monde, l'alarme de la Tour se fit entendre, causant quelques arrêts cardiaques chez les Avengers.

\- Bordel, Friday, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Une forme de magie étrangère, Monsieur… fit la voix de l'I.A. avec urgence.

Au même moment, un portail noirâtre s'ouvrit en plein milieu du salon et Vision attrapa les deux femmes par la taille pour les emmener à toute vitesse vers le fond de la pièce.

Le cercle noir pulsa comme un cœur répugnant et laissa apparaître une créature colossale et humanoïde, si ce n'était sa peau mauve et son visage disproportionné. L'intrus portait une armure dorée et sourit en les voyant. Il remua le gantelet métallique qu'il portait au bras gauche, ramenant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur deux pierres brillantes, l'une mauve, l'autre bleue, qui y était fichées.

Comprenant enfin à qui il avait affaire, Tony appuya sur un bouton discret pour appeler son armure et ne put que murmurer le nom du géant :

\- Thanos…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews pour m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers combien vous me haïssez ? x)_

 _A votre avis, de qui parle le titre du chapitre ? :D_


	8. La diva intergalactique

_Bonjouuuuuur à tous !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis et relis !_

 _Au fait,_ _ **Snowfea**_ _, j'ai terminé Sherlock ^^ Tu peux lâcher des cris hystériques si tu veux :D_

 _Une bonne lecture à tous, et ne me haïssez pas trop d'accord ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La diva intergalactique**

Elisabeth commençait à se dire que sa journée était franchement merdique. D'une, Captain America ramène sa fraise et s'engueule avec Stark, puis ses copains de la Galaxie partent, Wanda triture son cerveau pour y trouver des choses pas très catholiques et Loki part en pèlerinage dans sa cave.

Alors l'autre type mauve qui débarque, c'est le pompon !

Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir spécial, aucune technologie avancée pour l'aider, mais elle pouvait _sentir_ que ce type était méchamment dangereux. Il lui donnait envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou et d'en ressortir une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec la Terre.

Thanos souriait et ça ne rassurait personne. Il les regardait avec un dédain non-dissimulé, comme s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face à lui. Elisabeth tressaillit quand le regard du géant se posa sur elle et se ratatina contre le mur où Vision l'avait déposée. Wanda, cette masochiste, s'était relevée péniblement et une nuée rouge s'enroulait déjà autour de ses doigts.

Une armure faillit défoncer un mur pour venir s'enrouler autour de Tony et le milliardaire se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque, répulseurs en avant.

\- A genoux, les mains derrière la tête, ordonna l'ingénieur sans grande conviction.

Thanos ricana, évidemment. Puis, sans prévenir, il claqua des doigts et la table basse vola vers Stark à toute vitesse pour le clouer contre un mur. Le barbu remua la tête, assommé, puis réussit à détacher les pieds de la table de la cloison grâce à son armure.

Doctor Strange choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la danse. Il remua les doigts, formant des sceaux, et les murs de la pièce se couvrirent d'une étrange matière, comme s'ils étaient enfermés dans un diamant à facettes.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Clint sans quitter Thanos des yeux, ses doigts prêts à lâcher une flèche.

\- La Dimension Miroir, les informa Strange. Tout ce qui se passera ici n'aura aucune incidence sur le monde extérieur.

\- Parfait, on peut se donner à fond alors !

L'agent Barton lâcha sa flèche et se coucha derrière le canapé, bientôt imité par les autres, qui se doutaient un peu de ce qui allait suivre. La flèche se planta derrière la tête de Thanos, qui avait esquivé, puis émit un Bip discret avant d'exploser.

Etonnamment, grâce au sort de Strange, les murs et les sols ne furent même pas touchés par la déflagration. Thanos se tenait toujours au milieu du salon et souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Mais il est indestructible ou quoi ?! s'exclama Elisabeth en considérant l'idée de se sauver en courant.

\- Bientôt il va nous lâcher la réplique ! plaisanta Stark pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait envie de s'enfuir.

\- Quelle réplique ? demanda Vision, un peu plus calme.

\- Aucune limite… à mon pouvoir ! hurla Stark avant d'envoyer un coup de répulseur au Titan fou.

Le rayon s'abattit sur le colosse, qui tiqua à peine. Vision entra alors en scène et la Pierre de l'Esprit enchâssée dans son front émit un faisceau doré qui aurait pu découper la Tour tout entière si Stephen n'avait pas protégé l'infrastructure. Thanos montra alors les premiers signes de difficulté.

Il avait arrêté le rayon de sa main gauche, celle qui portait le Gant, et fronçait son absence de sourcils sous l'effort.

\- Continue Vision ! encouragea Wanda en passant elle aussi à l'attaque.

La jeune fille se concentra et exerça une pression qui aurait dû être mortelle sur le géant, qui n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'en souffrir. Elle concentra toute son énergie et essaya de broyer l'extraterrestre, mais il était trop résistant.

Agacé, et alors que Vision continuait de le bombarder de coups de laser doré, Thanos remua une main et un robot ménager décolla du sol pour foncer vers Wanda, qui se construisit rapidement un bouclier d'énergie pour parer. D'autres objets plus ou moins lourds filèrent vers la Sorcière, mais celle-ci réussit à les éviter. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas venir une des récompenses scientifiques de Stark, qui vint s'écraser à l'arrière de son crâne sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquiver.

\- Et une sorcière de moins, grinça Thanos.

Vision en perdit sa concentration et le Titan en profita pour l'attirer à lui sans même le toucher et le plaquer au sol avant de sortir un genre de pince de torture. Il s'en servit pour extirper la Pierre de l'Esprit du front de l'hybride, qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

Elisabeth, qui vérifiait le pouls de Wanda, se retourna à ce moment-là et frissonna en entendant le cri du pauvre Vision. Elle regarda ce dernier retomber sur le sol, inconscient, et se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment, vraiment mal barrés quand la Pierre jaune alla rejoindre ses sœurs sur le Gant de l'Infini.

La jeune femme dégagea la Sorcière rouge des objets brisés et la mit en sûreté derrière un muret avant de se faufiler dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle se fit alors l'effet d'une lâcheuse, mais que pouvait-elle faire face à un monstre pareil ?

* * *

Stephen considérait sérieusement l'idée de remonter le temps pour sauver Vision, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'attention subite que lui porta leur ennemi. Le Titan voulut l'attraper à la gorge, comme il l'avait fait avec l'hybride un peu plus tôt, mais les cours d'arts martiaux de Wong lui permirent d'esquiver et de rouler par terre pour se mettre hors d'atteinte.

Une fois en sécurité un peu plus loin, l'ex-neurochirurgien commença à exécuter des sceaux et fit se soulever le canapé en lambeaux pour le projeter vers le Titan, qui l'écarta d'un geste nonchalant.

 _Merde, ça n'en finit pas !_ pensa-t-il en faisant onduler le sol pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Trois flèches volèrent en même temps vers le cible pour le clouer au mur, mais un bouclier se forma autour du colosse pour l'en protéger.

\- Stark ! Répulseur ! s'écria Strange en se préparant à utiliser sa magie.

Le milliardaire ne perdit pas de temps et obéit, tirant des faisceaux des deux mains. Strange amplifia l'énergie de Stark pour augmenter l'effet de l'attaque, qui eut le mérite de faire reculer Thanos.

\- Où est Steve ?! demanda Stark tout en continuant à tirer.

\- Il fait son jogging ! répondit Clint en évitant un fauteuil projeté par Thanos.

\- C'était bien le moment ! râla l'ingénieur pour le principe.

Voyant que son énergie baissait à vue d'œil, le barbu cessa son attaque et essaya de voir si l'autre enfoiré mauve était encore debout.

Malheureusement, c'était le cas.

\- Mais il est increvable ou quoi ?!

\- Et Loki ?!

\- Il boude ! hurla Stark en s'envolant rapidement pour éviter Thanos, qui s'était projeté vers lui à toute vitesse pour tenter de l'écraser contre un mur.

Le Titan s'accorda une petite pause pendant laquelle un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon. Stephen jeta un œil à la ronde. La Sorcière et Vision étaient HS, Monroe avait mystérieusement disparu (si elle était intelligente, elle avait pris la fuite), Loki n'était nulle part, Stark avait vidé une bonne partie de ses réserves et avait perdu sa visière en cours de route et Clint avait l'air plus ou moins indemne. Quant au Soldat, on l'attendait toujours. Heureusement, la Dimension Miroir tenait touj…

Thanos eut un rire et les murs miroitants s'abattirent comme une pluie de débris de verre avant de disparaître complètement.

\- C'est imposs… commença Strange avant de se faire plaquer contre une cloison par une poigne invisible.

L'ancien chirurgien haleta, incapable de respirer, et essaya de composer un sort, mais Thanos était déjà sur lui. Le colosse n'eut même pas l'air de sentir les coups d'arc que lui infligeait Clint, ni même les coups de poing de Stark. Au contraire, il avait presque l'air décontracté.

Les deux hommes qui tentaient de sauver Strange furent envoyés à l'autre bout de la pièce par une force invisible et l'arc métallique tomba au milieu des débris, loin de son propriétaire.

Le poing épais de Thanos s'enroula autour de l'œil d'Agamotto et il l'arracha de sa chaîne, manquant de décapiter Stephen. Le sorcier tomba à genoux quand son adversaire le relâcha et le regarda, stupéfait, détruire le Nexus pour récupérer la Gemme du Temps. La pierre verte finit dans l'encoche sur le pouce du Gant et Strange eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, choqué de perdre son artefact le plus puissant.

Soudain, et alors que Thanos était encore penché sur lui, un grand BOOONG retentit, plongeant la salle dans un silence ébahi.

Le géant se retourna et découvrit Elisabeth, armée de sa fidèle poêle à frire (dont un des bords était maintenant bosselé). Le médecin le fusillait du regard et tenait son ustensile de cuisine comme une épée, à défaut d'en avoir une vraie.

\- J'avais promis que je le ferais, et bordel, c'était vachement satisfaisant ! rugit-elle, les cheveux hirsute et l'œil hagard.

Le titan la dévisagea, essayant de savoir si elle était sérieuse, puis haussa les épaules dans un geste très humain.

\- Vous tombez bien, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il passa une main devant les yeux gris de la jeune femme qui tomba immédiatement comme une poupée de chiffon. Il la rattrapa par le col et la chargea sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bor…, commença la voix de Loki alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, furibond.

Choqué, l'Ase vit Tony et Clint en train de se relever péniblement, Strange toujours assis par terre et semblant incapable de bouger, Vision dans le coma, Wanda inconsciente et Thanos au milieu de tous les cratères qui fumaient encore. Puis son regard tomba sur Liz et il se rua en avant, fou de rage et les mains illuminées de vert.

Thanos émit un rire grinçant et les Gemmes de l'Esprit et de l'Espace s'illuminèrent sur le Gant. Aussitôt, Loki s'arrêta, pris de nausée, et regarda les flammes émeraude s'estomper autour de ses doigts. Sa peau se mit à bleuir, ses iris à rougir et un vortex d'un bleu lumineux s'ouvrit derrière lui, l'aspirant vers un espace inconnu.

Loki paniqua et s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, mais fut tout de même envoyé dans le tunnel, qui se referma d'un coup.

\- Bien, je pense que j'en ai terminé ici… déclara Thanos d'un air dégagé en ouvrant un nouveau portail.

Il jeta un œil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un bougeait puis enjamba le bord de la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, emportant avec lui l'artefact de Stephen, l'esprit de Vision et le corps endormi d'Elisabeth.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le salon dévasté.

Stephen s'était replié sur lui-même, honteux de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement et de ne pas avoir pu protéger les Pierres ni Monroe.

Clint aida Stark à se dégager de son armure et alla réveiller Wanda, qui présentait une grosse bosse violacée. La jeune fille se précipita vers Vision et essaya de le ranimer, mais l'hybride cyber-organique ne répondait plus, et Tony décida de le replacer dans un incubateur, comme à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore sa Pierre. L'homme couleur rubis respirait toujours, mais il semblait plongé dans un coma profond.

Steve arriva dans le salon et fit de grands yeux en voyant l'état des lieux. Ils durent lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et le Soldat regretta de s'être absenté. Le point positif, c'est que Stark était trop déprimé pour continuer à lui en vouloir.

\- Hé merde, lâcha Clint en retournant ce qui restait du salon.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stephen, persuadé qu'une nouvelle catastrophe allait s'abattre sur eux.

\- Ce con d'Ase a embarqué mon arc je ne sais où !

* * *

Loki atterrit de façon fort peu délicate sur un tas de paille rêche et poussa un juron sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et se redressa, tâchant de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il grimaça à cause de son mal de dos tout neuf et s'examina, déçu de voir qu'il était toujours bleu. Il tenait encore ce qu'il avait attrapé dans le salon, c'est-à-dire un arc à flèche moderne noir, tout à fait le genre de Barton. Le dieu le garda à la main pour pouvoir le rendre à son propriétaire et fit le tour de l'endroit. Ça ressemblait à un genre de grange, mais c'était minuscule et mal éclairé. Les murs étaient en bois à moitié pourri et le sol en terre battue inégale.

Le dieu commençait à se dire qu'il devait encore être sur Terre quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une gamine bronzée aux cheveux fins et noirs.

La fille le dévisagea et le Jotnar lui rendit son œillade, persuadé qu'elle allait hurler au viol et s'enfuir pour prévenir ses parents qui viendraient inévitablement avec des fourches et des torches.

Puis le regard brun foncé dévia vers l'arc dans sa main bleue et la gamine poussa effectivement un hurlement, mais beaucoup plus joyeux que Loki ne l'avait pensé. Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un mouvement, la petite attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dehors pour l'emmener sur la place d'un village dans les mêmes tons ocres que la grange. Il faisait encore sombre, c'était sans doute le matin.

Loki voulut disparaître sous terre, mais sa prière ne fut pas exhaussée. Il tenta d'appeler ses pouvoirs en cas de passage à tabac, mais ils étaient toujours endormis à cause de la Pierre de l'Esprit.

Peu à peu, les quelques humains bronzés autour de lui se tournèrent vers lui, leur air méfiant se changeant en surprise à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, menaçants…

* * *

Tony Stark était assis sur son canapé en morceaux et se demandait sérieusement s'il ne devrait pas construire une navette spatiale et changer de planète.

Clint continuait de s'énerver sur Loki tout en s'inquiétant de l'endroit où son arc chéri avait atterri (mais personne n'était dupe, ce type était adorable, vraiment), Wanda fondait parfois en larmes sur l'incubateur et Stephen hésitait à rentrer chez lui. Le sorcier ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais il se sentait vraiment mal après la perte de l'Œil. Il avait l'atroce impression d'avoir trahi l'Ancien et le vivait très mal.

Ils avaient évité une crise de panique nationale de peu. Heureusement que Thanos n'avait pas attaqué un café ou un parc, car la presse aurait relayé l'information et le pays aurait été plongé dans le chaos le plus complet.

Stark était encore plus déprimé qu'avant l'arrivée de Monroe et Loki dans sa Tour, et ce n'était pas peu dire. L'Ase allait vraiment péter un câble quand il apprendrait que Thanos avait encore embarqué sa meilleure amie, et Tony espérait qu'il ne partirait pas seul pour se faire le titan. D'un autre côté, le dieu aussi était porté disparu, même si Tony n'était pas aussi inquiet pour lui que pour le docteur. Même sans pouvoir magique, le Jotnar restait un guerrier et un intellectuel, il n'aurait donc aucun mal à se tirer d'une mauvaise situation par un combat sanglant ou d'habiles négociations.

Le Starkphone de Tony sonna, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Allo ?

\- Tony ? fit la voix légèrement hystérique de Loki.

\- Loki, où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien, pour le moment…

\- Dis, il y a du monde autour de toi, non ?

\- Heu, oui, il y a environ cinq-cents personnes…

\- Bon, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis en Inde, dans un petit village, je ne connais pas son nom, les gens sont bizarres ici…

\- Je localise ton appel, ne raccroche surtout pas !

\- Ok, soupira le dieu.

Tony lança l'application et entendit Loki parler aux gens autour de lui dans une langue inconnue, peut-être de l'Hindi. Il avait l'air un peu étrange, comme… surexcité ?

\- Dis, ça va comme tu veux là-bas ?

\- Hein ? Oh, oui, tout va bien…

Définitivement, c'était de l'excitation. Qu'est-ce qui avait mis Loki dans cet état ? Tony aurait donné la moitié de sa fortune pour le savoir.

\- Il est sept heures du matin là où tu es, tu ne vas pas m'inventer que tout ce bruit est normal ?

\- …Désolé, c'est trop bizarre à expliquer, tu comprendras en voyant.

\- Okayyyyy… Bon, j'ai ta position, on arrive ! Ne bouge surtout pas !

\- Je ne bouge pas, fit évasivement Loki avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

\- Docteur, vous pouvez nous emmener en Inde ? demanda Stark d'une voix forte.

\- Pour quoi faire ? grommela Stephen en prenant une longue gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

\- Loki est coincé là-bas…

\- Okay…

L'ex-neurochirurgien vida sa tasse d'un trait, se brûla la langue et fit apparaître un portail à l'endroit que Tony lui indiquait sur son écran holographique. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans le cercle flamboyant et se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une fête de village.

Il y avait de la musique, des vaches, des danseurs, des chanteurs, et des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes amenaient des plats bien remplis sur la place du village.

Au milieu de tout ce beau bordel, Loki se déhanchait avec grâce, couvert de colliers de fleurs et de tissus colorés, entouré de femmes court vêtues. Le dieu ne les avait pas vus arriver et était aussi bleu que le jour de sa naissance, l'arc de Clint coincé en travers de son dos.

Tony vit rouge.

Loki lui avait confié ses sentiments à son égard et il se trémoussait avec ces… dindes ! Elisabeth avait été enlevée et ce con faisait la fête !

L'ingénieur fendit la foule, suivi de Strange, et rejoignit le dieu pour lui coller une baffe magistrale. Loki, éberlué, ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers lui. Les gens tout autour s'étaient brusquement tus et les dévisageaient sans bouger.

\- Tony ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Il me prend que nous sommes en guerre et que tu te trémousses dans une tenue ridicule ! Ta meilleure amie a été kidnappée, bordel !

\- Quoi ? Elisabeth ?!

\- Ouais, tu te souviens de son nom maintenant ? Thanos l'a enlevée, elle est sans doute loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Q-quoi ?

Stark réalisa pourquoi Loki avait une voix si étrange au téléphone. Le dieu avait le regard vitreux et les joues roses, comme s'il avait bu.

\- Est-ce que tu es soûl ? s'emporta le génie.

\- Mais non enfin ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que t'as l'air complètement bourré mon pauvre ! On t'a fait fumer un truc bizarre ?

\- Non !

Le grand brun semblait outré. Puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose et entraîna les deux hommes à part tout en faisant signe aux autres de continuer à faire la fête. Les villageois obéirent sans poser de question.

\- Je ne suis pas bourré et je ne plane pas non plus, c'est juste que… ces gens me prennent pour un de leurs dieux, un certain Rama. C'est à cause de l'arc et de ma peau je crois.

\- Sérieux ? Ils te prennent pour un dieu ? se moqua Stephen, s'attirant un œil noir.

\- Or, quand on adore un dieu, même sous un faux nom, le dieu en question reçoit une grande quantité d'énergie et… dans certains cas ça lui monte un peu à la tête. Je n'ai pas oublié Elisabeth, j'ai été submergé, c'est tout.

\- Donc… tes pouvoirs sont revenus ?

\- Je les sens revenir, je pense que je peux récupérer mon apparence normale maintenant, mais… je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça ! Ils me vénèrent !

\- Oui, ben on est légèrement en situation d'urgence, donc si tu pouvais prendre congé de tes fidèles, ça nous arrangerait, s'impatienta Stephen.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna sur la place où il n'eut qu'à lever les mains vers le ciel pour avoir l'attention des habitants. Il leur parla dans leur langue (Tony fut très jaloux de son Omni-langage, sur le coup) et les villageois s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. Puis Loki tourna les talons et les rejoignit.

\- Voilà, dit-il d'une voix un peu affectée. On peut y aller, je leur ai dit qu'une mission divine m'attendait ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? persifla Stephen en ouvrant un portail.

Loki lâcha un bruit ressemblant à "groumpf" et entra dans le vortex qui les déposa en douceur à la Tour Stark, au milieu du salon dévasté. L'Ase alla rendre son arc à Clint, qui lui sauta au cou, provoquant la surprise générale.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Stark.

Tous les héros présents vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table basse retournée à laquelle il manquait un pied et se penchèrent en avant, bien décidés à se venger.

* * *

Elisabeth avait mal à la tête (encore). Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour voir qu'elle était dans un vaisseau spatial (encore).

Nan, franchement, elle en avait marre, là.

On l'avait menottée à un genre de rambarde métallique dans ce qui ressemblait à un centre de commande, avec plein de panneaux couverts de boutons lumineux et des hologrammes portant des tas d'informations inscrites dans une langue inconnue.

Thanos lui tournait le dos et parlait à un pilote.

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une arme, d'un truc qui pourrait lui servir de clé ou de pince à découper, mais Thanos n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour lui fournir un outil digne de ce nom.

Dommage.

Le Titan parut se rendre compte qu'elle était éveillée et se dirigea vers elle de son pas lourd et menaçant. D'instinct, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se maintenir hors de sa portée, mais le géant n'y prêta même pas attention et la détacha avant de l'obliger à se lever.

\- Je sais marcher toute seule, espèce de chewing-gum mal mâché ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage de s'être encore fait avoir.

\- Vous savez, j'ai du mal à savoir si vous essayez d'avoir l'air courageuse ou si vous êtes juste complètement fêlée, commenta l'extraterrestre en l'emmenant de force dans une autre pièce, où les attendait l'horrible faux médecin aux cheveux blancs.

Elisabeth freina des deux pieds en voyant sa Némésis et s'accrocha même au bras de Thanos quand il voulut la balancer sur le sol devant Ebony Maw. Le géant la secoua pour la faire dégager et Elisabeth faillit se casser la figure sur le sol métallique.

\- Bordel, approchez-moi et je vous tue ! menaça-t-elle en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait le faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas comment mais je vous tue !

L'autre enfoiré éclata d'un rire malfaisant.

\- C'est ça, riez… un jour vous paierez pour ce que vous m'avez fait, je vous le jure ! J'ai bien juré que je planterai ma poêle sur la face de cette face de fion (elle montra Thanos du pouce), hé bien figurez-vous que je l'ai fait ! Et j'en suis même fière ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- De toute évidence, cette femme est folle, fit remarquer Thanos.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Ebony. Même folle elle peut se rendre utile, n'est-ce pas ma jolie ?

Le médecin faillit vomir.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher. Je vous préviens, si vous le faites, je hurle au viol !

\- Personne ne va vous violer enfin !

\- C'est ça, ouais ! Et votre petit tour dans mon cerveau, c'était pas du viol ça, peut-être ?!

\- C'était une simple expérience d'hypnose, je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Raaaaah, mais fermez-la, j'ai envie de vous arracher les yeux !

Le scientifique fou la regarda d'un air ennuyé, puis sortit une seringue de nulle part pour la lui planter dans le bras. Elisabeth sentit ses forces diminuer et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Espèce de taré… vais vous buter tous les deux…

\- Ce n'est qu'un tranquillisant, vous allez vous en remettre, ne faites pas l'enfant, lui dit Ebony comme s'il parlait effectivement à un mioche particulièrement lent.

\- Héhé, vot' nom… ça vient pas d'une chanson de McCartney ? balbutia Liz, complètement dans le gaz.

\- Comment ça ? Quelle chanson ?

\- _Ebony_ _and Ivory live togeeeeeether in perfect harmonyyyy_ , se mit à chanter la jeune femme avec la voix traînante d'une personne bourrée.

\- C'est bon, fermez-la maintenant, s'impatienta Thanos. Allez-y, Ebony.

Le faux médecin se pencha devant Elisabeth et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu car elle louchait. Il finit par lui attraper le menton pour qu'elle se concentre sur lui.

\- Bien, maintenant, je veux que vous dormiez. Fermez les yeux et laissez la Pierre de l'Âme vous posséder.

\- Heiiin ? fit faiblement la jeune femme.

\- La Pierre vous a volé un bout de votre âme, vous ne l'avez pas senti ? Maintenant elle veut ce qu'il en reste. Elle vous appelle, et vous allez lui obéir. Vous avez aussi l'empreinte magique du voleur, servez-vous-en et retrouvez-le.

La tête d'Elisabeth tomba toute seule, comme si elle venait de s'assoupir. Thanos et Ebony se tendirent, croisant les doigts pour que leur plan fonctionne. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se redressa, comme un pantin dont on aurait tiré sur les fils.

Elle se releva toute seule, les bras ballants, et ouvrit les yeux.

Ses iris avaient viré au jaune orangé et étaient vides de toute lumière, de tout ce qui faisait d'elle l'excentrique docteur Monroe.

\- Suivez… moi, dit-elle enfin d'une voix monocorde.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews ? (oui vous me détestez, mais essayez de développer ok ? :p)_


	9. Les voleurs volés

_Bonjour la compagnie ! Vous êtes nombreux, enfin, nombreuses à plaindre Liz...mais bon, elle n'a pas encore fini de souffrir, préparez-vous psychologiquement._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ils m'ont fait très plaisir, comme toujours !_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde (ce chapitre est très bizarre, vous voilà prévenues !)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Les voleurs volés**

Elisabeth marchait dans un champ d'herbes hautes et laissait traîner ses doigts dans la végétation qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle ne portait qu'une robe d'été et un foulard tandis que le vent soufflait agréablement dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme ignorait où elle se trouvait, ni si tout cela était réel - après tout, son dernier souvenir impliquait Thanos et Ebony - mais elle comptait bien profiter de cette impression de plénitude et de calme qui gouvernait son être tout entier. Là où elle était, les problèmes apparaissaient flous, comme cachés derrière un draps. Elle savait que ça ne réglerait rien, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était bien.

Arrivée en haut de la petite colline herbeuse, Elisabeth s'arrêta à côté d'un arbre et posa une main sur le tronc pour regarder ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Sous ses yeux s'étendait sa ville, New York, baignée par les flammes, la mort et la destruction. Les gratte-ciel étaient tombés et les rues étaient jonchées de cadavres parmi lesquels elle pouvait reconnaître des héros, ainsi que ses patients et sa famille. Des vaisseaux planaient au-dessus de la ville en cendres et larguaient des bombes incendiaires en continu alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire.

Liz trébucha en arrière et alla se blottir derrière l'arbre pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés et fondit en larmes, persuadée que la race humaine tout entière avait péri.

Quand elle releva la tête, des heures plus tard, New York avait été remplacée par un champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Incrédule, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour retrouver la preuve que ce qu'elle avait vu était réel.

Au lieu de trouver des décombres, son regard tomba sur une haute silhouette en noir. Fronçant les sourcils, Elisabeth se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers l'autre. Plus elle avançait, plus le vent soufflait fort et le manteau de la silhouette se désagrégeait comme un nuage de vapeur noire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda péniblement Liz, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage sans merci.

La personne se retourna, et pendant un instant, Liz crut qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Puis le visage changea, devint celui d'une autre femme, puis encore un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe sur une apparence perpétuelle.

La sienne.

C'était son visage, le visage de Liz qui lui faisait face, voilé par une cape noire.

\- Tu devras empêcher ça, fit l'autre Elisabeth d'une voix douce mais sévère.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et comment puis-je sauver le monde ? Je ne suis qu'une femme ordinaire ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, pas d'arme, je n'ai rien ! s'écria le médecin, sa voix fuyant sa gorge pour aller se perdre dans les bourrasques.

\- Empêche-le, répliqua son double alors que son corps était rongé par le vent comme un morceau de papier brûlé.

\- Donnez-moi au moins un indice !

La femme en noir finit par s'évanouir complètement, la laissant seule au milieu de la tempête.

* * *

Elisabeth marchait dans un champ, suivie de près par Thanos et son acolyte. Elle marchait comme une somnambule et ne semblait même pas remarquer la pluie fine qui se déposait sur ses cheveux.

Elle les avait conduits en Chine, au beau milieu de nulle part, mais Thanos savait que la Pierre était proche. Il ne pouvait la sentir car le voleur l'avait cachée à sa vue, mais leur détecteur humain fonctionnait à merveille. Cette femme était bien pratique, tout de même. Et si… ?

Le titan fut tiré de ses pensées par l'apparition d'une cabane délabrée dans son champ de vision. De toute évidence, c'est là que se cachait le voleur. Adam Warlock.

\- Nous pourrions utiliser cette femme pour l'Opération, dit tout haut Thanos à Ebony.

Ce dernier réfléchit une seconde, puis eut un mauvais sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, si elle survit à aujourd'hui. Cela nous évitera de devoir en trouver un autre.

Satisfaits, les deux créatures emboîtèrent le pas à leur prisonnière, qui venait de défoncer la porte à coups d'épaule. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la masure, qui se trouvait être vide.

\- Votre cobaye se serait-il trompé, Ebony ?

\- Non, impossible. Nous avons établi qu'elle serait attirée par la Pierre et par Warlock dans cet état hypnotique, elle va la trouver, j'en suis persuadé.

Ils observèrent Liz, qui s'était accroupie pour commencer à gratter le sol en terre battue de ses doigts, puis à creuser sans se soucier du sang qui perlait sous ses ongles brisés. Après quelque temps, elle finit par exhumer un coffret qu'elle posa sur le sol. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, Ebony s'empara de la boîte et la tint hors de portée.

\- Si elle touche la Pierre, elle meurt, rappela-t-il à son patron tout en ouvrant le récipient. Le voleur a dû être piégé à l'intérieur de la Gemme, il n'aurait jamais laissé son butin sans surveillance, sinon.

Thanos s'empara de la Gemme et la plaça avec les autres sur le Gant de l'Infini. Il caressa les artefacts du bout des doigts et murmura :

\- Plus qu'une…

Elisabeth, toujours hypnotisée, ne put détacher son regard de la pierre orangée, même quand son ravisseur conjura un nouveau portail pour les ramener sur Sanctuaire II. N'ayant plus besoin de ses services, Ebony tira Liz de son demi-sommeil et ricana quand brutalement elle reprit connaissance. Etourdie, la jeune femme tomba à genoux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits, les souvenirs de leur petite sortie en Chine lui revenant comme un poing dans la tempe.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Thanos donner des ordres à un Skrull :

\- La dernière est sur Knowhere, ramenez-la moi mais ne la touchez surtout pas !

La créature s'inclina et s'esquiva rapidement, laissant Thanos seul avec Liz, Ebony étant reparti dans son pseudo-laboratoire.

\- Toujours vivante ?

\- Les humains sont plus forts que vous le pensez ! cracha Elisabeth en se relevant lentement, à la limite de la chute de tension.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que votre âme a si facilement été arrachée par ça, se moqua le colosse en tapotant la Pierre orange.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Liz, suspicieuse.

\- Ah, brave petite idiote… Quand vous l'avez ramassée pour la donner à Warlock, la Pierre a dévoré un bout de votre âme. Bien sûr, sur le coup vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, mais plus vous passerez de temps à proximité de la Gemme, plus vite elle vous mangera.

Le médecin se recula au maximum par réflexe, allant se coller dos à un mur.

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé à Adam Warlock, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, cet inconscient a essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir, et la Pierre l'a totalement absorbé, corps, esprit et âme. Il est pour ainsi dire prisonnier dans un autre monde, celui qui se trouve dans la Pierre.

\- Et vous allez le laisser là-dedans ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Thanos en la dévisageant bizarrement.

\- C'est inhumain… souffla Liz.

\- Oui, et la vie est injuste. Au fait, je dois vous montrer quelque chose, vu que vous avez été sélectionnée pour participer à la suite du programme. Venez par ici.

Thanos ne lui laissa pas trop le choix et la saisit par l'épaule pour l'emmener dans un dédale de couloirs immensément longs. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle pourvue de garde et dont le niveau de sécurité rappelait un peu le Pentagone. Après avoir passé tous les niveaux de sécurité, ils débouchèrent dans une salle plus petite qui contenait… un miroir.

C'était un très grand miroir dont le reflet était noir et opaque, d'accord, mais un miroir tout de même.

\- Et je dois voir quoi ? ironisa Elisabeth.

Thanos la poussa pour qu'elle se mette en face de l'objet et Liz ne se gêna pas pour prendre une expression sceptique alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans la surface miroitante. Peu à peu, elle reprit son sérieux. Quelque chose dans le miroir la dérangeait. Tout d'abord, elle ne se voyait même pas dedans alors qu'elle n'en était qu'à quelques centimètres. Ensuite, quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur.

Essayant de voir mieux, Elisabeth se rapprocha, les yeux plissés. La chose grossissait, grossissait, comme si elle se rapprochait peu à peu de la surface alors que le miroir faisait à peine deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

Ce qui habitait le miroir apparut brusquement plus nettement, révélant son visage à la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'eut qu'une seule réaction.

Elle hurla de terreur.

* * *

\- Voiiiilà, saleté de caillou, tu ne feras plus chier personne, ronchonna Rocket en calant le conteneur de l'Aether entre deux caisses d'outils.

\- Hé ! Le vioque nous suit toujours ! prévint Quill, qui pilotait l'appareil en essayant d'éviter des tirs.

Le raton-laveur génétiquement modifié leva les yeux au plafond et posa ses cinq grenades pour aller se mettre au poste de tir arrière. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil en prenant tout son temps et attacha sa ceinture avant d'agripper la manette.

\- Tiens, le vioque ! Des pruneaux ! Paraît que ça fait aller aux toilettes ! se marra-t-il en commençant à vider son chargeur sur le vaisseau du Collectionneur, qui les avait pris en chasse après qu'ils aient subtilisé la Pierre de Réalité dans son nouveau musée.

Parce qu'ils avaient démoli l'ancien, vous vous souvenez ?

C'est pourquoi Quill était occupé à esquiver les tirs de l'autre abruti de péquenaud, et que Rocket s'éclatait à lui en envoyer.

Ils s'étaient rendus seuls sur Knowhere, jugeant plus discret de ne pas se ramener à six pour piquer un truc rouge qui brille. De toute façon, Mantis était HS après que Drax l'ait assommée involontairement en s'étirant ce matin, Drax s'était pris un gros coup de pied de Gamora en punition et avait déclaré qu'il "n'avait pas envie de les aider". Gamora, elle, était restée à bord du vaisseau pour tenter de faire décrocher Groot des jeux vidéos, mais c'était loin d'être gagné. La jeune femme faisait donc la gueule tout en aidant son petit ami officieux à les sortir de cette embrouille.

\- Dans cinq clics on a un passage ! prévint-elle au bout d'un moment passé à zigzaguer entre des morceaux de vertèbres géantes et flottantes.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Quill en faisant une manœuvre risquée pour éviter un bâtiment plus haut que les autres.

\- Et pourquoi il est aussi tenace, ce vieux ?! râla Rocket un peu plus loin.

\- Vous lui avez volé un artefact magique d'une puissance incommensurable ! lui rappela Gamora. Quatre clics !

\- C'est pour -encore- sauver l'univers !

\- On n'a pris le temps de lui expliquer ! rétorqua Peter en braquant sa manette, manquant de leur faire dégobiller leur dernier repas.

\- Je s'appelle Grooooooot !

\- Ah, il a vaincu le boss de niveau ! traduisit le chasseur de primes.

\- Rocket ! Concentre-toi ! l'engueula Gamora.

\- Oh, la ferme !

\- On doit ramener cette pierre dans un endroit sûr, pas la perdre en route parce qu'un vioque nous aura battus à la course ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester concentré !

\- T'y mets pas aussi, Quill ! Et la solidarité masculine ?!

\- Va chier !

\- Deux clics !

Rocket réussit à aligner trois tirs sur un des propulseurs de l'appareil du Collectionneur et poussa un glapissement de triomphe quand la machine prit feu. L'homme, furieux, dut se poser en catastrophe pour ne pas mourir.

\- Bouahahaha, vous avez vu sa tête ?

\- Non Rocket, je conduis.

\- Si tu es toujours ok pour le portail, fonce droit devant, annonça platement Gamora à son petit ami.

\- Il conduit où ?

\- Pas très loin, c'était pour qu'il nous perde des yeux.

Satisfait, Quill accéléra et s'engouffra dans le tunnel quantique pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du crâne gigantesque qui imitait une planète morbide.

\- Ah ouais, effectivement, on n'est pas très loin du point de départ, fit remarquer Rocket avec son habituel ton sarcastique.

\- Oh, ferme-la Rocket, répondit Gamora, vexée. Cap sur la Terre, faut qu'on retrouve les autres pour savoir où ils en sont.

\- Tu crois que le roi Machin est déjà arrivé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, le gars des éclairs, là…

\- Bah, normalement oui… sauf s'il a fait un détour pour visiter les environs, répondit Quill.

* * *

\- Il nous faut une arme, déclara Loki après qu'ils aient passé cinq minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux à la recherche d'une idée.

\- Bien, c'est un début, quelqu'un a des suggestions ? questionna Tony d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Une arme technologique mêlée à de la magie, proposa Wanda. Ça pourrait marcher. Quelque chose qui le mette à terre et l'empêche de se relever.

\- Et on profiterait de ce temps de répit pour lui piquer son gant et le détruire ? ajouta Clint.

\- Et puis on le détruit, lui, conclut Loki avec un regard glacial.

\- Je rappelle que ce type est capable de télékinésie et de créer des boucliers d'énergie, objecta Strange. A quoi servira notre arme s'il la détruit ou parvient à arrêter les tirs ?

\- Il suffit de ne pas lui donner l'apparence d'un flingue, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. Il ne peut pas la détruire s'il ignore que c'est une arme.

\- Une faille psychologique ? Ça me plaît, apprécia Stephen.

\- Il faudra aussi revoir l'équipement de certains d'entre nous, dit Loki. Un bouclier pour Rogers, par exemple.

Stark se trémoussa sur son cadavre de canapé, mal à l'aise.

\- J'y travaille… grommela-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il y a aussi moyen d'armer les sorciers de cette planète, ajouta l'Ase en jetant un œil à Wanda. Et il me faudrait de nouvelles dagues, mais je peux les forger moi-même.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas quand Thanos va nous attaquer de nouveau, ni même s'il projette de le faire, lança Steve. On n'a peut-être plus le temps de se préparer, et Tony ne peut pas tout faire seul.

Wanda se pencha en avant, une flamme nouvelle dans ses yeux verts.

\- Avec la magie on peut avancer plus rapidement, il suffit de nous dire quoi faire, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Loki et Strange, attendant leur accord.

\- La gamine a raison.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, Mr Strange.

\- C'est Docteur, pas Monsieur.

Loki soupira.

-Monsieur Stark ? J'ai un appel du Asgard 2.0, annonça brusquement Friday.

\- C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ? s'étrangla le prince asgardien.

\- Une idée personnelle. Friday, accepte l'appel.

L'Intelligence artificielle obéit à son créateur et un hologramme montrant Bruce Banner et Thor apparut en plein milieu du salon.

\- Ami Stark ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! fit Thor, jovial.

Bruce sembla alors remarquer l'état du salon.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? On dirait qu'une bombe vient d'exploser dans ton appartement !

\- C'est à peu près ça… Où en sont les réparations ?

\- Terminées, avec l'aide de cette bande de tarés que vous nous avez envoyés… On approche de la Terre, mais on risque de déclencher la panique en atterrissant au milieu de l'Amérique.

\- Bon, vous atterrissez où exactement ? demanda l'ingénieur.

\- En Oklahoma. Si tu pouvais prévenir les autorités, histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas bombarder… fit Bruce en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Compte sur moi, je passe un coup de fil au gouverneur et à la Maison Blanche.

\- Homme de Fer ? ajouta Thor. Le docteur Banner dit que c'est un bel endroit avec plein d'espace. Est-ce que mon peuple pourrait se reconstruire à cet endroit ?

\- C'est pas à moi d'en décider Point Break ! Mais bon, je te promets d'en parler aux huiles une fois que le problème avec Thanos sera réglé.

Le visage du Roi d'Asgard s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ami Stark ! Loki, mon frère, comment vas-tu ?

\- Mal, grommela le dieu de la Malice pendant que Tony se levait pour téléphoner au gouverneur. Elisabeth a encore été enlevée par Thanos et cette fois, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il lui veut. Vision est dans le coma, Thanos a au moins quatre Pierres d'Infini en sa possession et j'ignore ce qu'il compte faire une fois qu'il les aura toutes.

Thor s'assombrit et Bruce fronça des sourcils inquiets.

\- Je t'aiderai à retrouver ton amie et à défendre la Terre contre ce monstre, mon frère, tu as ma parole ! tonna le roi.

\- Merci, dit simplement Loki avant de couper la communication et de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Avec Hulk et Thor, on peut espérer tenir plus longtemps, commença Steve. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.

\- On applique le plan, décida Loki. Nous, on construit des armes avec Tony, et vous… appelez les autres.

Le visage de Barton se fendit d'un grand sourire et il se leva, accompagné de Captain America.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? s'enquit Stark en revenant vers eux.

\- Ils vont rassembler une armée, l'informa le dieu.

* * *

\- C'est bizarre, lâcha Gamora au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ? Le fait que tu sois encore avec Quill après toutes ses conneries ? ricana Rocket.

\- Non, on n'a vu aucun vaisseau depuis tout à l'heure, pourtant ce coin est toujours bondé.

\- Bah, ils ont peut-être tous décidé de changer d'itinéraire, fit le raton-laveur en haussant les épaules.

\- Le radar réagit bizarrement, il détecte des trucs, mais il n'y a absolument rien… remarqua Peter.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, conclut la verte en serrant les poings autour de sa manette.

Rocket plissa les yeux et partit vers l'arrière du vaisseau.

\- Je vais recharger les canons, quelque chose me dit qu'on va en avoir be…

L'appareil fit une brusque embardée, projetant le rongeur en arrière. Des sirènes d'alarme se mirent aussi à retentir dans tout l'habitacle, faisant pester Drax qui roupillait dans sa cabine.

\- C'était quoi ça ? On a heurté un astéroïde ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu ! lança Gamora.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'on passait une gomme géante juste devant elle. Une dizaine de vaisseaux sombres étaient apparus, comme ça, d'un coup, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là.

\- Des écrans réflecteurs… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour les autres. On s'est fait tamponner et on est encerclés ! Rocket, recharge les canons !

\- Me donne pas d'ordre ! protesta le chasseur de primes.

\- VITE !

Le rongeur courut sans demander son reste et on entendit une flopée de jurons sur le pont inférieur, comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiéta Gamora. Si on fonce, ils vont nous abattre , et si on reste là…

\- Ils nous abattront quand même, termina Peter.

Pour une fois, l'ex-terrien avait l'air complètement désespéré. Ils étaient seuls face à une armada avec deux malheureux canons et des mini-lasers. Peter Quill se détacha de son siège, se leva et embrassa passionnément la femme de sa vie, qui en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Peter ? fit Gamora d'un air perdu quand il fut retourné à sa place.

\- Désolé, fallait que je remette mes idées en place, dit l'humain, fataliste. On va peut-être mourir aujourd'hui, mais avant, on va vivre bordel !

Il souleva un clapet et appuya sur le bouton qui se cachait dessous. Gamora, comprenant son plan, se tint prête à piloter.

\- Rocket ! On passe en force ! prévint-elle à voix haute.

\- Ouais !

Quill fit hurler les moteurs et fonça vers le barrage ennemi, espérant qu'il allait s'ouvrir et les laisser passer. Cela n'arriva pas, bien sûr, alors il passa au plan B et activa les lasers qui s'étaient rassemblés sur le nez de son vaisseau, trouant ainsi la coque de l'ennemi le plus proche, qui se décala vite fait avant d'essuyer plus de dommages. Voyant le noir de l'espace, Quill accéléra encore et sortit du guet-apens. Il entendit alors Rocket insulter copieusement leurs assaillants en tirant sur ceux qui essayaient de les courser et commença à sourire, certain qu'ils allaient s'en tirer.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Gamora, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rester concentré, et se mit même à chanter un vieux tube des années 60.

C'est à cet instant que tout dérapa.

Peter faillit avaler sa langue quand un second choc, cette fois sur leur aile droite, détruisit un de leurs propulseurs.

\- Quiiiill ! Apprends à conduire ! tonna Drax, qui n'avait toujours pas compris.

\- On a des dégâts au niveau du premier moteur, Peter, l'informa la femme de sa vie en consultant les panneaux de commandes.

Un second vaisseau vint se poser sur eux, les écrasant de son poids, tandis qu'un autre se postait en dessous, les empêchant de décrocher.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces cons ?! s'emporta Rocket. Je peux plus tirer, ils ont zigouillé le canon arrière !

Peter planta son poing dans le tableau de bord.

\- Et merde !

\- Les lasers ? proposa Gamora.

\- Ils sont trop près, ça endommagerait notre carlingue !

\- On n'ira pas loin avec un moteur en moins, faut le réparer au plus vite si on veut s'échapper, fit Rocket en revenant à l'avant.

\- C'est qui ces types de toute façon ?!

\- Les soldats de Thanos, ils sont là pour la Pierre, avança Gamora.

Le regard des trois Gardiens se dirigea vers la soute, où se trouvait la Gemme.

Gamora : On la camoufle ?

Peter : On la jette dans l'espace ?

Rocket : On leur vend ?

Œillade agacée.

\- Rooooh, ça va hein !

\- Si on la leur donne sans résister, ils vont nous tuer, exposa la fille adoptive de Thanos. Mais si on se bat, ils nous tuerons quand même. Et vu qu'ils arriveront de toute manière à piquer la Pierre, il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous survive pour l'annoncer aux terriens. Une idée, quelqu'un ?

* * *

Les Skrulls n'eurent aucun mal à tracter le petit vaisseau jusqu'à une de leurs pistes de décollage. Ils investirent rapidement les lieux, s'étonnant de ne pas rencontrer de résistance sauf un arbre qui croissait dans un pot au fond d'une cabine. Voyant les occupants évanouis sur le sol et les couchettes, les envahisseurs enfilèrent un masque à gaz par précaution, ne sachant pas ce qui les avait tués.

Car ils étaient bien morts, les Skrulls avaient vérifié.

Ils fouillèrent la cale et finirent par découvrir le conteneur de l'Aether sous un filet de camouflage et s'en emparèrent avec empressement, impatients à l'idée de la donner à leur maître. Jugeant que le vaisseau était en trop mauvais état pour leur être utile, en plus d'être potentiellement rempli de gaz mortel, ils refermèrent la rampe d'accès et le balancèrent dans le vide spatial.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Gardiens revinrent à eux, bien vivants. Groot, armé de plusieurs seringues qui lui avaient servi à les ranimer, émit un soupir de soulagement et retourna jouer.

\- Tu m'expliqueras quand même ce que tu foutais avec de la tétrodotoxine* dans ton sac, gémit Peter en récupérant peu à peu l'usage de ses membres.

\- Expérience personnelle, asséna Rocket.

\- Une chance que tu ais aussi de l'atropine en tout cas… soupira Gamora en s'étirant. Bon, il faut qu'on prévienne les autres, je vais essayer d'établir un contact…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un échange plus que stressé avec les terriens, les Gardiens découvrirent leur boulette.

Thanos possédait maintenant au moins cinq des six Pierres.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _*Tétrodotoxine : toxine que l'on retrouve dans le fugu et qui est mortelle à une certaine dose. Cependant, à une dose quasi-létale, la tétrodotoxine a la particularité de ralentir le fonctionnement du corps jusqu'à l'inconscience, rendant le pouls quasi indiscernable. Il devient donc facile de faire passer quelqu'un pour mort.  
L'atropine permet quant à elle de faire revenir à elles les personnes intoxiquées._

 _Vu que Groot est un arbre, il n'a pas de pouls et a donc pu rester conscient sans se faire remarquer et réveiller ses amis après coup._

 _Reviews ? ;)_


	10. I fu--in' hate fairytales

_Bonjouuuuur ! Comment va ?_

 _Merci pour vos reviews,_ _ **Angelyoru, Turquoise Yume**_ _et_ _ **PandorWho**_ _, le studio vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : I fu**in' hate fairytales**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent le coup de fil paniqué des Gardiens de la Galaxie passèrent très vite. Wanda, Strange et Loki servaient de main-d'œuvre magique pour Tony, qui était sur le point de mourir de fatigue à force d'oublier de dormir. Loki dut l'assommer un matin pour l'obliger à se reposer, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché, cinq heures plus tard, de prendre un café noir comme du goudron pour retourner au travail et d'appeler une équipe d'ingénieurs de Stark Industries à la rescousse.

L'Ase s'était absenté une journée entière pour forger de nouvelles dagues, un bouclier pour Captain et des flèches magiques pour Clint.

Thor et Bruce finirent par arriver à la Tour, trempés de pluie mais prêts à se battre, et Bruce ne se fit pas prier pour aller aider Tony. Le dieu du Tonnerre, quant à lui, faillit briser la colonne vertébrale de son frère à cause d'une très virile accolade. Tony rigola beaucoup de sa coupe de cheveux.

Le deuxième jour, l'armée débarqua et prit possession des lieux, hurlant à peine en voyant Loki.

Black Widow faillit déboîter l'épaule de Bruce en l'engloutissant dans une étreinte passionnée au cours de laquelle tout le monde fut partagé entre l'envie et la pitié. Heureusement que son homme était quasiment immortel…

\- Nat, tu es blonde, fit remarquer le physicien avec un sens de l'observation irréprochable.

\- C'était pour une mission en Sibérie. Tu aimes ?

\- Je te préfère au naturel, mais tu restes éblouissante, ma chérie.

Le dialogue fut rapidement suivi par une longue embrassade et Tony ricana quand son amant fit mine de vomir.

L'ingénieur avait échangé (lui aussi) une étreinte virile avec le Colonel Rhodes, qui avait emmené son armure War Machine pour l'occasion. Stark l'embarqua une nuit pour l'emmener en révision et y ajouter plein de fonctionnalités, de même que pour l'exosquelette des jambes de son meilleur ami.

\- Tony, je doute d'avoir besoin d'un lance-roquette fixé à mon genou gauche…

\- Ta-ta-ta, on a toujours besoin d'un lance-roquette quelque part, l'avait interrompu le milliardaire en ajoutant un nouveau type de vérin hydraulique de sa conception pour fluidifier la marche de Rhodey.

Captain revint le lendemain avec Sam Wilson, alias Falcon. Ce dernier considéra Tony avec méfiance et Loki avec une colère à peine contenue. Steve dut plus d'une fois jouer les médiateurs pour éviter les conflits.

\- Où est ce gars qui sait rapetisser ? demanda Rhodey au bout d'un moment passé à passer leur petite armada au crible.

\- Scott ? lança Captain.

Ant-Man apparut alors dans la cuisine et enleva son casque avant de prendre un air gêné.

\- J'ai… laissé tomber un truc dans l'évier… se justifia-t-il.

\- Ah, ça explique l'odeur, ironisa Loki en plissant le nez.

\- Ton costume, laisse-moi l'examiner ! s'exclama Tony, les pupilles dilatées au maximum et des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux, telle une fangirl en manque de sommeil.

\- Y a pas moyen ! refusa l'homme-fourmi en se reculant vivement quand l'ingénieur voulut le lui enlever de force.

Loki soupira et assomma le milliardaire avant de le ficeler sur un lit pour qu'il se repose un peu.

L'après-midi, Happy amena le jeune Peter Parker, qui crut faire un AVC devant autant de célébrités.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, balbutia-t-il en demandant des dédicaces à toutes les personnes présentes, Loki inclus.

\- Allez on se calme, dit Happy en l'obligeant à s'asseoir dans un divan à côté de Wanda.

Evidemment, Peter commença à poser plein de questions à la Sorcière, qui regretta aussitôt d'être restée là. Heureusement, Happy lui sauva la vie en amenant son nouveau costume à Spiderman, qui en sauta de joie et fila dans la salle de bain pour l'essayer.

L'arrivée la plus remarquée fut celle du Soldat de l'Hiver, fraîchement décongelé et débarqué du Wakanda. Loki, qui avait obligé Tony à lui faire le débrief complet de leur conflit précédent, fusilla Bucky du regard à la seconde où il posa le pied sur la moquette.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on s'entretue, fit calmement le Soldat.

\- Et pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? Tu as tué les parents de Tony, objecta Loki en levant un sourcil souverain.

\- Et tu as tué combien de personnes, ces dernières années ? répliqua Bucky sans se démonter.

L'Ase le jaugea pendant un moment de tension extrême qui leur hérissa le poil, puis fit un grand sourire et lui serra la main. Bizarrement, voir deux tueurs confirmés faire ami-ami ne rassura pas les super-héros présents.

En tout, Thanos ne les laissa souffler que pendant cinq jours. Mais qui sait ce qui avait pu arriver à Elisabeth pendant tout ce temps…

* * *

Bucky s'aperçut en premier que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Clint, qui s'entraînait au tir à l'arc en faisant le poirier dans le salon ( _oui, il tirait avec ses pieds, vous avez bien lu_ ) se plaignait depuis cinq bonnes minutes du bruit qu'il y avait dans la rue, mais personne n'y fit attention, tous étaient trop occupés à s'entraîner ou à travailler sur des gadgets à l'état de prototypes.

Sauf Bucky.

Bucky Barnes, d'un naturel curieux, cessa de faire des pompes et alla voir à la fenêtre ce qui se passait en bas. Ses yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

\- Clint ! Clint, viens, vite ! s'écria-t-il sans quitter son poste.

\- Quoiii ? râla l'archer en le rejoignant lentement, trop lentement.

\- Tu as une meilleure vue que moi, regarde en bas et dis-moi que je rêve, pitié !

L'agent Barton jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé, puis fronça les sourcils. Il glapit, puis hurla :

\- Branle-bas de combat, tout le monde dans la rue ! On a une situation de crise !

Il attrapa son arc et son carquois alors que tout le monde se rassemblait dans le salon.

\- Quelle est la situation ? demanda gravement Natasha.

\- Ils s'en prennent aux enfants !

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, le père de famille courut prendre l'ascenseur, suivi par une bonne partie des autres. Tony et Loki allèrent voir ce qui se passait et pâlirent d'un coup.

Dans la Cinquième Avenue, une marée d'enfants entre trois et quinze ans s'avançait d'un pas de zombie vers Washington Square. Un peu plus loin, au dessus de Manhattan, un vaisseau de Thanos restait en vol stationnaire, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ce qui se passait.

\- Ebony Maw, souffla Loki, atterré. Le connard, ce sont des _gosses_!

Le dieu de la Malice lui-même était dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Stark ne perdit pas de temps et appela son armure alors que War Machine décollait déjà de la terrasse. Iron Man attrapa le bras de Loki et le hissa sur son dos tandis qu'il s'envolait pour rejoindre les autres en bas de la Tour.

-J'ai vu des enfants sur la Sixième et Bleecker Street, ils allaient vers l'Ouest, les informa War Machine en se posant à côté d'eux.

\- L'Ouest ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils essaient de faire ? s'interrogea Black Widow en essayant d'arrêter un des enfants.

Le gamin ne réagit pas et continua à avancer comme un somnambule.

\- Ça me rappelle un conte de Grimm, dit Steve en attrapant des enfants pour les enfermer dans le hall de la Tour Stark.

Autour d'eux, les parents essayaient de raisonner leurs enfants, mais il leur était impossible de les empêcher de marcher vers leur destination.

\- Je déteste les contes… Ça se terminait comment ? demanda Loki en activant sa magie sans savoir quoi en faire.

\- Le flûtiste a envoyé les rats se noyer dans la mer, et quand les villageois ont refusé de le payer, il a envoûté les enfants et on ne les a jamais revus…

\- La mer… murmura Bucky.

\- L'Hudson River ! s'exclama Peter Parker. Ils vont se noyer !

\- Strange, emmenez-nous, Wanda et moi au bord de l'Hudson, ordonna Loki au Docteur.

Celui-ci roula à peine les yeux et créa un portail pour les sorciers.

\- On s'occupe de sauver les enfants, vous, trouvez Ebony et tuez-le, ça devrait suffire à leur faire retrouver leurs esprits, déclara Loki avant de tirer Wanda vers l'ouverture magique.

Strange referma le portail et se raidit, prêt à se battre.

\- Bon, donc, si on descend ce vaisseau et qu'on abat le flûtiste, on a gagné, c'est bien ça ? demanda Clint en encochant une flèche explosive.

\- Attends, le coupa Natasha. Si on abat le vaisseau, il va tomber dans la rue et tuer les petits !

\- Ah les connards…

* * *

\- On est où là ? demanda Loki en arrivant près d'une plateforme flottante.

\- Hudson River Park Trust, l'informa Wanda. Si on considère qu'il envoûte les enfants de la Cinquième Avenue et des rues adjacentes, il n'a pas pu s'en prendre à ceux qui vivent dans ce quartier, ils sont beaucoup trop loin…

\- Donc, ici c'est la côte la moins éloignée de la Tour, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ici qu'ils arriveront, logiquement. Voilà déjà les premiers ! s'écria la jeune fille en pointant du doigt Clarkson Street. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Essaie de créer un mur d'eau, le plus large possible, lui dit l'Ase.

\- Quoi ? Mais ils se noieront quand même !

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu avec toi, sourit Loki pour la rassurer.

La Sorcière rouge hésita un peu, puis finit par suivre les conseils du dieu. Elle invoqua toute la puissance à sa disposition puis s'en servit pour modeler une vague gigantesque qui vint s'écraser contre la jetée, puis resta suspendue à dix mètres au-dessus d'eux par la simple force de son esprit.

\- Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps, grogna-t-elle sous l'effort.

L'homme en vert s'était approché du garde-fou et regardait une tache bleu vif s'étendre sur sa peau jusqu'à la recouvrir jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur la vague, produisant des nuages de vapeur et durcissant le liquide pollué. Loki fronça les sourcils et poussa un hurlement guerrier, envoyant toute sa magie, jotun et ase, parcourir les flots pour les transformer en barrière naturelle.

Wanda relâcha graduellement son emprise sur l'Hudson et, quand tout fut transformé en mur gelé, vit Loki tomber à genoux. Elle vacilla jusqu'à lui avant de tomber à son tour, épuisée.

Les deux magiciens regardèrent avec inquiétude les premiers enfants enjamber le garde-fou et se heurter à la muraille, incapables de l'escalader.

\- J'aurais jamais cru…pouvoir faire un truc pareil… soupira la Sorcière en se détendant un peu.

\- Moi non plus, s'esclaffa Loki en se couchant sur le dos.

Maintenant, c'était à leurs amis d'entrer dans la danse.

* * *

A vrai dire, les Avengers nageaient encore dans la perplexité et croisaient les doigts pour que le plan de Loki fonctionne. Tony finit par s'envoler pour voir ce qu'il en était et fut stupéfait de voir un mur de glace se former au bord du fleuve.

\- Loki, je t'adore.

Il redescendit, soulagé, et informa les autres de ce que les deux magiciens avaient fait.

Clint eut un sourire fier et les autres respirèrent un peu mieux.

\- Bon, c'est cool, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment tuer Ebony, ou quel que soit son nom, ironisa Ant-Man, qui se sentait inutile.

\- On pourrait s'introduire dans l'appareil et en prendre le contrôle sans le détruire, proposa Steve.

\- Et si Thanos est à l'intérieur ? On ne pourra pas tous aller là-dedans et il va nous écraser, comme l'autre jour, objecta Tony. Sans parler des autres extraterrestres bigrement puissants qu'il trimballe.

\- Mais si on ne fait rien…

Peter Parker n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un genre de gros oiseau en métal bleu et orange surgit d'entre les nuages et se mit à canarder le vaisseau de Thanos. Immédiatement, de petits véhicules volants se détachèrent du bâtiment principal et filèrent à toute vitesse vers le volatile, mais celui-ci, trop rapide, les esquiva et les abattit tous à l'aide de lasers mobiles.

\- Je. Veux. Le. Même, bava Stark.

\- Arrête de baver, tu fais des taches par terre, Tony, se moqua Bruce.

\- C'est le Milano de Quill, non ? dit Strange en plissant les yeux.

\- On dirait bien… mais s'ils continuent à tirer, ils vont faire plus de dégâts matériels que nous tous réunis ! s'exclama Captain America, inquiet.

Les autres le regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

\- D'accord, ce serait difficile de faire pire. Mais bon !

Soudain, d'autres vaisseaux outrageusement colorés et autrement plus gros que le Milano apparurent dans le ciel et se collèrent de part et d'autre du vaisseau-mère ennemi avant de le pousser de force vers le haut.

\- Ils essaient de l'attirer hors de l'atmosphère pour éviter que les dégâts retombent sur la ville ! C'est brillant ! s'écria Spiderman en exécutant un magnifique saut de joie.

Peu à peu, les machines luttèrent, moteur contre moteur, pour décider de qui avait la plus grosse b… heu, plus de puissance.

Pendant ce temps, le Milano se posa sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel et ses occupants vinrent les rejoindre dans la rue à l'aide de leurs jet-packs.

\- Ça déchire hein ? les salua Peter Quill.

\- C'est qui ces types ? demanda Ant-Man.

\- Des Ravageurs, on a profité du temps de réparation de notre moteur et des canons pour leur demander de l'aide. Alors quand on a vu un des vaisseaux de Thanos en arrivant… répondit Gamora en détaillant l'équipe. Vous étiez aussi nombreux avant ?

\- On a des nouveaux, fit simplement Tony en faisant un check avec Rocket.

Quill les fit tous sursauter alors qu'il serrait convulsivement la main de Steve.

\- Hé mais je vous connais ! Vous êtes Captain America ! Je faisais collection des cartes quand j'étais petit, ma mère disait que vous étiez cool avant de mourir dans un accident d'avion ! Mais attendez, si vous êtes mort, comment ça se fait que…

\- Longue histoire, coupa Steve en voyant les ravageurs disparaître avec l'ennemi.

\- Les enfants commencent à s'arrêter, Ebony doit être trop loin pour pouvoir les atteindre, déclara le Docteur Strange.

En effet, les gamins commençaient à se réveiller et bientôt, des familles en larmes remplirent les rues. Certaines fixaient le ciel d'un air suspicieux, mais la plupart savouraient leurs retrouvailles.

\- Hé les gars, y a un problème, commença Stark, les faisant tous se retourner, prêts à se battre.

\- Quoi ? demanda Steve.

\- On n'a quasi rien démoli, c'est qu'il y a _forcément_ une couille dans l'histoire, non ?

Les Avengers rirent nerveusement, puis de façon plus libre quand les Ravageurs rapportèrent la destruction de l'ennemi.

Le problème, c'est que Tony avait raison, il y avait effectivement une couille dans l'affaire.

* * *

Le Roi T'Challa bronzait tranquillement sur sa terrasse au Wakanda tout en étudiant des dossiers quand il remarqua une chose étrange à l'horizon. On aurait dit qu'un géant venait de poser son pied sur la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, sauf qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu de comparable à un humain de cent mètres de haut.

Interpelé par ce qui ressemblait à un affaissement de terrain aussi près de son château, le Roi envoya des hommes en hélicoptère pour voir ce qui se passait, et tout ce qui ressortit de cette expédition fut qu'un "groupe de non-humains" se frayaient un chemin dans la jungle.

De plus en plus inquiet, surtout depuis l'annonce de la menace T (comme Thanos), T'Challa décida d'aller lui-même régler le problème. Il enfila son costume de Black Panther et rassembla des guerriers pour prendre un second hélicoptère, armé cette fois.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le véhicule se posa et tous en descendirent, prêts à se battre s'il le fallait. Ils arrivèrent sans peine jusqu'à la portion de forêt abattue et y découvrir une vingtaine d'arbres écrasés par un poids invisible. T'Challa avança lentement une main et rencontra une surface dure et métallique là où il ne voyait que du vide.

\- Un vaisseau camouflé, souffla-t-il à son groupe.

Les guerriers se tendirent et encadrèrent leur souverain du mieux qu'ils le purent. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver des traces de pas dans la terre fraîchement retournée et les suivirent, s'enfonçant peut à peu sous les frondaisons.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, les Wakandais découvrirent un vieux temple à moitié en ruine et pratiquement invisible sous les plantes grimpantes qui y avaient prospéré au fil des ans.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda une guerrière à voix basse.

\- Je l'ignore, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait avant aujourd'hui… répondit le Roi sur le même mode.

Le commando fit rapidement le tour des lieux et ne trouva aucun ennemi en faction. Ils décidèrent alors d'entrer dans la bâtisse, vu que les empreintes y menaient. T'Challa ouvrit précautionneusement la voie, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur des branches mortes, et il vit un faisceau de lumière éclairer le sol une fois qu'ils se furent enfoncés assez loin dans le mausolée. Un de ses hommes devait avoir emmené une lampe torche avec lui, le brave type.

Des voix les firent s'arrêter net. T'Challa les fit continuer jusqu'à un rectangle lumineux et ils se dissimulèrent de part et d'autre de l'ouverture pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

Black Panther se pencha un peu et distingua une petite pièce carrée où des créatures étranges, sûrement des extraterrestres, étaient en train de fouiller partout, à la recherche de quelque chose. L'un d'entre eux, un colosse à la peau mauve, attendait dans un coin que ses sbires lui donnent des résultats.

 _Thanos_ , pensa T'Challa. _Il n'est pas armé et il est presque seul, si j'arrive à l'abattre…_

Heureusement, le monarque ne tomba pas dans le piège de l'orgueil et avisa une lancière à la peau bleue qui faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. D'après ce que les Avengers lui avaient dit, cette femme était une dure à cuire et Thanos était encore pire.

Se souvenant brusquement d'une autre partie des informations que Steve lui avait données, le Guerrier se concentra sur le Gant que portait le géant.

 _S'il a toutes les Pierres, nous sommes perdus_ , se rappela le souverain.

Malheureusement, comme le chef ennemi avait les bras croisés, T'Challa fut incapable de compter les gemmes et se résigna à attendre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Quand enfin l'un des aliens se redressa en poussant une exclamation satisfaite, Thanos décroisa les bras et faillit provoquer chez le Roi une attaque cardiaque. Les six Pierres étaient là, alignées devant ses yeux sur le Gant doré, le narguant dans la pénombre.

T'Challa sentit croître le stress et se força à rester en place pour suivre le fil des événements.

L'acolyte de Thanos montrait un genre d'empreinte en relief gravée dans la roche. Le Titan le bouscula pour y avoir accès et posa sans hésiter le dessus du Gant de l'Infini sur la marque.

Aussitôt, le sol trembla et le milieu de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un genre de colonne rocheuse assez fine. Lorsque la colonne se fut extraite du sol jusqu'à toucher le plafond, elle s'ouvrit en son milieu et révéla une cachette sombre et poussiéreuse dans laquelle Thanos plongea la main sans hésiter.

Le colosse en retira un genre de dague très simple à la lame noire, comme un bout de bois carbonisé. La garde était argentée et couverte de symboles inconnus que le Roi ne comprit pas, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Thanos esquissa un grand sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Enfin… murmura le géant en rangeant l'arme ancienne dans un fourreau à sa ceinture.

Les guerriers wakandais n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter et ressortirent du temple pour dresser une embuscade à sa sortie. T'Challa, circonspect, hésita à supprimer l'attaque. De ce qu'il en avait entendu, Thanos était si puissant qu'il frôlait la perfection en matière de pouvoir, et le monarque ne savait pas ce qu'une poignée de guerriers, même des Wakandais, pourraient faire contre lui.

Mais entre mourir maintenant et attendre la destruction de l'univers sans pouvoir se défendre, la décision fut facile à prendre, finalement.

Ils allaient droit au casse-pipe, mais c'était pour sauver la majorité.

La tête mauve de Thanos apparut soudain dans l'entrée et T'Challa lança le signal de l'attaque. Les guerriers bondirent, parfaitement synchronisés, mais Thanos leva la main et ils se retrouvèrent tous au sol, écrasés par une puissance inouïe qui les empêchait de bouger.

\- Ah, les humains, ces créatures si adorablement _stupides_ , ronronna Thanos en leur souriant, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Vous pensiez _réellement_ passer inaperçu ? Je peux vous sentir approcher comme des rats, je n'ai même pas besoin de vous voir pour vous écraser comme des insectes.

Les autres aliens tinrent les humains en joue, prêts à tirer.

\- Pouvons-nous les tuer, mon Seigneur ? demanda la femme bleue (Proxima, si T'Challa se souvenait bien).

\- Non, ils mourront bien assez tôt, ça en fera plus pour cette chère Elisabeth, ricana le Titan en continuant de s'éloigner. Amuse-toi mais ne me fais pas trop attendre.

\- Bien, mon Seigneur, s'inclina la lancière alors que Thanos disparaissait derrière un arbre.

La force qui clouait les Wakandais au sol se dissipa d'un coup et tous les guerriers se redressèrent, armes au poing, pour affronter leurs ennemis.

T'Challa choisit d'affronter Proxima, vu qu'il ne craignait quasiment aucune attaque physique. Par contre, cette lance était vraiment étrange…

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, toujours au sein d'un cercle parfait. Proxima essayait sûrement de déterminer dans quelle matière était son armure, mais il lui faudrait l'attaquer pour le savoir. T'Challa, lui, s'étonnait qu'elle ne porte qu'une simple combinaison noire et blanche. Elle n'avait qu'un bout d'armure au bras gauche et faisait tournoyer sa lance pour essayer de le déconcentrer.

Si cette femme était toujours en vie, soit elle était trop agile pour être blessée, ou alors…

T'Challa feinté vers la droite et se jeta sur sa gauche, griffant l'extraterrestre au bras droit. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux exorbités en voyant la griffure sur sa peau, puis son visage se changea en masque de haine pure et elle se jeta en avant, le visant de sa lance.

Fort heureusement, le métal pouvant entamer le vibranium n'avait pas encore été inventé et la lame ricocha simplement sur lui, à son grand soulagement. Proxima Midnight passait de sa lance à l'armure de vibranium sans y croire ses yeux, de plus en plus incrédule.

T'Challa, de son côté, avait bien vite établi que son adversaire était susceptible, ce qui l'amènerait à commettre des erreurs. Il décida donc de la chatouiller un peu pour la mettre vraiment en colère et allongea une main pour lui griffer profondément le ventre, ravi de la voir perdre ses moyens au point de baisser sa garde.

\- Sale petit… ! hurla la lancière en se jetant littéralement sur lui pour échanger des coups puissants qui manquèrent de briser l'avant-bras du Roi alors qu'il parait ses attaques.

Le Guerrier se mit à tournoyer, infligeant un coup de griffe supplémentaire à chaque tour qu'il faisait. Son ennemie recula d'un bond et plissa les yeux. Un arc électrique parut jaillir du bout de sa lance, mais la femme bleue réalisa avant d'ajuster son tir que les autres sbires de Thanos avaient été vaincus par les Wakandais, qui s'étaient aussitôt rués à la poursuite du Titan, sur l'ordre de leur souverain.

Elle lança donc son arme vers T'Challa, qui se raidit sous la puissance de la lance. Celle-ci l'envoya au tapis, non pas blessé par une lame mais bien étourdi par une gravité démultipliée qui n'avait d'effet que sur lui.

Proxima profita de son hébétude pour filer à son tour et le Roi entendit avec angoisse les hurlements de ses guerriers tandis qu'elle les écrasait tous avec son arme spéciale. Il se rassura en se souvenant de l'ordre de Thanos, puis fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui était cette Elisabeth qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, allait tous les tuer.

* * *

\- Voilà le maire qui arrive, signala Strange en pointant un homme qui se dirigeait droit vers eux.

\- Oh putain le vieux croûton, ricana Rocket.

\- Il n'a pas l'air content, remarque Steve.

\- Pour le moment il y a pire, comme nouvelle, dit sombrement Tony. T'Challa vient de m'appeler, il vient de combattre un commando de Thanos au Wakanda.

\- Au Wakanda ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ? s'étonna Clint.

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il est entré dans un vieux temple et en est ressorti avec une arme ancienne, un genre de dague, mais noire, vous voyez le genre ?

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui va _encore_ nous tomber dessus ? se plaignit Clint.

\- Langage.

\- La ferme Steve, la situation est assez catastrophique pour qu'on oublie les règles du savoir-vivre des années 40, asséna Stark. C'est pas tout, Thanos aurait les six Pierres en sa possession.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours vivants, dans ce cas ? demanda Bruce.

\- J'y viens. T'Challa l'a entendu parler de Monroe.

Bien sûr, Loki arriva auprès d'eux à ce moment-là, décoiffé, sale, mais vivant et appuyé sur Wanda, qui souffrait un peu sous son poids.

\- Elisabeth ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le nom de son amie.

Tony lui lança un coup d'œil compatissant que Loki n'aima pas du tout.

\- Thanos a parlé d'Elisabeth comme si elle était la cause de la destruction de l'humanité...

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Saluons Loki, Wanda, T'Challa et les Ravageurs pour leur bon boulot !_

 _Reviews ? ;)_


	11. Petit remake du Débarquement

_Bonjour~! Comment ça va ?_

 _Un grand merci aux revieweuses, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! On approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin, profitez-en !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Petit remake du Débarquement**

\- Bon, les gars, commença Tony Stark en faisant les cent pas devant la bande de super-héros rassemblée à la hâte. Je sais qu'on a pas toujours été soudés, ni très potes - je ne dis pas ça pour toi Sam. Certains ici sont des ex-sales types… me regarde pas comme ça Loki ! On s'est parfois battus les uns contre les autres… _oh, pitié, Steve_ ! Oh et puis merde, j'essayais de vous servir un discours encourageant avant le règlement de compte de Thanos, mais puisque c'est comme ça…

Son petit ami Ase vint gentiment le pousser pour se mettre à sa place.

\- Ce que Tony essaie de dire, c'est que malgré nos différences et nos divergences d'opinion initiales, aujourd'hui nous sommes unis contre un même adversaire, déclara princièrement le grand brun. Vous avez tous compris à quel point Thanos est puissant, alors je vous dirai juste ceci : ne retenez pas vos coups. Les dégâts matériels que nous ferons n'auront aucune importance, car si nous arrivons à le vaincre, l'univers tout entier sera sauvé d'une menace mortelle. L'univers compte sur nous, ne le décevons pas.

Loki quitta l'estrade, laissant Tony en plan.

\- On change de chef ? proposa Ant-Man avant de ricaner en voyant l'ingénieur devenir rouge vif.

\- Bien parlé mon frère ! tonna Thor en envoyant une tape virile dans le dos de son frangin, qui faillit décoller du sol sous la puissance de la frappe.

Les Avengers Version élargie, comme les appelait Clint, s'étaient rassemblés sur le pont d'un des vaisseaux des Ravageurs et partaient en guerre contre Sanctuaire II et ses occupants. Le reste de la flotte les suivait de près et sur tous les écrans de communication, de grands castards extraterrestres beuglaient des cris de guerre pour souligner le discours vite envoyé du dieu de la Malice. Celui-ci, après s'être remis de sa dislocation de colonne vertébrale, esquissa un sourire, ravi d'avoir fait sensation auprès des guerriers.

\- Combien de temps avant l'attaque ? demanda Stark d'un ton d'expert, essayant de regagner son prestige.

\- Une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus, répondit l'alien bizarre qui tenait l'écran du GPS galactique.

\- Bien, que tout le monde se prépare ! ordonna Captain America, faisant ronchonner Tony.

\- J'ai des cadeaux pour certains ! signala le milliardaire en montrant une malle métallique qu'il avait apportée.

Loki vint l'aider à distribuer le nouvel armement et faillit rigoler devant la tête que fit Wanda quand il lui donna une sacoche pleine d'explosifs.

\- Ils sont légers mais puissants, utilise ton pouvoir pour les poser à des endroits stratégiques, ça devrait surprendre l'ennemi, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Des flèches magiques ?! Sérieux ? s'exclama Clint au même moment en découvrant le carquois préparé par Loki.

\- Elles ont toutes un effet particulier, utilise-les avec prudence…

L'ex-agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. le regarda sans rien dire, la mâchoire pendante, puis sauta au cou du dieu pour l'embrasser.

\- Hé ! Pas touche Hawkeye ! Il est à moi !

\- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal sur toi, Locke, vraiment, balbutia l'archer, ému aux larmes.

Loki se frotta la joue, hébété, puis se reprit et retourna à sa distribution. Il refila ainsi un bouclier tout neuf avec lames rétractables à Steve, qui fit les yeux ronds, puis deux revolvers à cartouchières infinies à Natasha, qui fit une moue impressionnée.

Bruce fit une tête carrément magique quand Tony lui passa un pantalon brun d'apparence tout à fait banale.

\- Indestructible et extensible, fais-en bon usage. Hé, Sam ! J'ai ajouté une fonction infrarouge et thermique à ta caméra !

\- Mais il a fait ça quand ?!

\- Pendant ses insomnies je parie, maugréa Loki. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Fixez bien vos modules de survie dans votre dos, sans quoi vous mourrez en moins de deux secondes dans le vide spatial ! Quill, les Gardiens et toi, vérifiez que tout le monde l'a bien activé…

Quand toute l'équipe fut recouverte de la substance brillante et transparente, les Ravageurs les menèrent dans le sas de lancement, où ils attendirent patiemment leur arrivée dans le secteur de Thanos.

* * *

De son côté, Thanos fixait toujours la dague volée au Wakanda avec satisfaction, assis sur son fauteuil volant.

\- Mon Seigneur ? fit un des pilotes de Sanctuaire II. Une dizaine de vaisseaux ravageurs, droit devant nous.

\- Ah, les idiots… Envoyez des chasseurs et abattez-les. Et dites aux Skrulls de se tenir prêts à se battre, nous allons avoir de la visite.

Puis le Titan fou pressa un bouton et parla dans le micro.

\- Préparez la femme, il nous faut agir dans peu de temps.

Il se rencogna ensuite dans son siège et attendit patiemment la suite des événements.

* * *

\- Ils nous tirent dessus ces enculés ! jura un Ravageur en passant à côté du sas.

Quill jeta un œil par le hublot et vit une centaine de petits vaisseaux se décoller de Sanctuaire et attaquer la flotte des Ravageurs comme un essaim d'abeilles furieuses. Une embardée causée par le brusque changement de direction de leur appareil les déséquilibra tous et faillit les envoyer au tapis. Rocket engueula Groot qui jouait sur un genre de console portable malgré la gravité de la situation.

Leur pilote esquiva adroitement les tirs ennemis et parvint à enfoncer la carlingue de Sanctuaire, y créant une brèche assez grande pour laisser passer plusieurs personnes en même temps. Les lumières de leur sas passèrent au vert et tous se préparèrent à sauter. La paroi coulissa sans bruit devant eux et tous les guerriers activèrent leur jet-pack pour se propulser vers la faille.

Ils se réceptionnèrent tous plus ou moins gracieusement et regardèrent les Skrulls morts asphyxiés à leurs pieds.

\- Il faut qu'on bouche cette portion de couloir, sans quoi on devra tous se battre en combinaison ! s'écria Bruce.

Ils filèrent tous se poster dans l'autre partie du couloir et Wanda ferma à distance les deux portes de part et d'autre du trou béant, bloquant ainsi la sortie d'oxygène. Peter Quill scruta les parois et finit par découvrir un panneau de commande qui se déplia silencieusement et Rocket parcourut tous les boutons avant de trouver celui qui ramènerait le reste de l'appareil à un niveau d'air vivable et à une température normale.

\- Rocket, tu prends une partie du groupe pour fouiller les cages, je prends les autres pour chercher dans la Cale des Prisonniers chiants, déclara Quill. On se retrouve ici dans une heure maximum, compris ?

\- Me donne pas d'ordres ! cracha le raton-laveur en faisant signe à une partie des Avengers de le suivre dans un boyau sinistre.

\- A l'assauuuuuut ! hurla Drax avec un grand sourire en agitant ses couteaux.

\- Ce type a un gros souci, fit remarquer Loki avant de suivre Tony et Rocket.

Leur groupe courut à perdre haleine pendant deux minutes avant de déboucher dans une salle qui ressemblait vachement à une armurerie. Une petite centaine de soldats les y attendaient, prêts à en découdre. La première salve qu'ils tirèrent ne les toucha jamais, car Strange les envoya dans une autre partie de l'univers à travers un portail.

Désarçonnés, les Skrulls passèrent aux armes blanches et se jetèrent dans un bel ensemble sur les Avengers.

Clint choisit une flèche magique étiquetée "trou noir" et décida de tenter le sort. Il tira sur un soldat au hasard et vit avec stupéfaction les dix Skrulls aux alentours disparaître, comme aspirés par le vide. L'archer coula un regard stupéfait à Loki et l'Ase haussa les épaules en esquivant un coup d'épée.

\- Technologie elfique, expliqua-t-il en plantant sa dague dans la carotide d'un alien.

Hawkeye lui dédia un sourire digne d'un gamin le matin de Noël et se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille.

A ses côtés, Strange créait portails sur portails, envoyant l'ennemi dans le vide, à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Rocket canardait tout ce qui bougeait et qui n'était pas eux, posté sur l'épaule de Groot qui étranglait de ses branches quiconque l'empêchait de jouer. Mantis attrapait tous ceux qui passaient et leur criait "DORS !" pour finir par se retrouver debout au milieu d'un tas d'aliens inconscients.

Iron Man et War Machine creusaient des tranchées dans la masse des Skrulls à coups de répulseurs et de mitraillette à répétition, volant de façon parfaitement synchronisée autour de la salle, visant ceux qui approchaient leurs alliés de trop près. Bucky dégommait le tout au fusil à pompe avant de passer aux revolvers à balles explosives (merci Stark Industries), évitant de peu le pied de Spiderman, qui s'enthousiasmait un peu trop.

\- Fais attention petit ! grogna le Soldat de l'Hiver en abattant un Skrull qui avait réussi on ne sait comment à coincer l'adolescent dans un coin.

\- Merci M'sieur !

A peine eurent-ils achevé le dernier soldat que le couloir d'en face vomit une marée d'autres Skrulls, au moins deux fois plus nombreux.

\- On n'est pas fatigués ! s'exclama Rocket avant d'éclater d'un rire démentiel.

\- Partez devant, on n'arrivera à rien comme ça ! ordonna Strange à Loki et Tony en leur ouvrant une porte vers le passage barré par la vague d'adversaires.

Les deux bruns s'y engouffrèrent sans réfléchir et continuèrent à courir sans rencontrer de résistance particulièrement puissante.

\- C'est trop facile, maugréa Stark en rattrapant Loki, qui courait comme une gazelle même avec son armure sur le dos.

Après avoir franchi un dédale peu engageant, ils arrivèrent finalement aux geôles. Là, ils virent une poignée de Skrulls extraire une Elisabeth éperdue d'une des cages.

Loki vit rouge et désintégra le tout d'une vague de magie destructrice qui avait dû lui coûter une bonne partie de son énergie. Haletant, il rejoignit son amie, suivi de Tony.

\- Oh, Loki, tu es venu me sauver ! s'exclama Liz en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Un peu gêné mais rassuré de la savoir vivante et en bonne santé, le dieu la reposa au sol tout en évitant le sourire goguenard de Tony. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Liz ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dis à Tony comment s'appelait ton ex-petit-ami.

\- Q-quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Dis-le, c'est tout, il refuse de me croire quand je lui dis que ton ex a un tel nom de merde.

Elisabeth haussa les sourcils, ne sachant qu'en penser, et se tourna vers Tony pour lui donner la réponse. L'ingénieur, qui n'y comprenait rien non plus, jeta un œil sceptique à son petit ami.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Loki à Tony.

\- Je… désolé, mais ça sonnait bizarrement, j'ai rien compris.

\- Bien, merci, dit posément Loki avant de sourire à ses deux compagnons.

Puis il tira une dague de sa manche et la planta dans le ventre d'Elisabeth, qui glapit et tomba en arrière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria Stark en passant du dieu à la jeune femme qui se vidait de son sang.

\- Regarde-la attentivement. Ce n'est pas elle.

L'ingénieur se tourna vers la prisonnière et, incrédule, vit sa peau blanchir et se flétrir et ses formes disparaître pour laisser la place à un vieux croûton aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ebony Maw. Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais me duper une seconde fois ? J'ai reconnu ta magie, figure-toi, se moqua Loki.

Il s'accroupit devant le scientifique fou et le menaça de son arme.

\- Tu comptais nous tuer tous les deux en profitant d'un moment d'inattention, n'est-ce pas ? Où est la vraie Elisabeth ? Dis-le-moi et je pourrais te venir en aide.

Ebony eut un frisson de panique et il jeta un regard à la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait sous lui.

\- Dans la s-salle du t-trône, balbutia-t-il. Aide-moi…

Loki n'hésita pas. Il alla se poster derrière son ennemi, lui tira la tête en arrière et lui ouvrit la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre, déversant une fontaine de sang presque noir sur sa combinaison blanche.

\- Tu avais dit que tu l'aiderais… fit Tony avec hésitation.

\- Et j'ai tenu parole, je l'ai aidé à mourir, répondit son amant en se nettoyant les mains avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'énerver…

* * *

La seconde équipe des Avengers avait bien atteint la Cale des Prisonniers chiants, mais le docteur Monroe n'était nulle part. A la place, ils se trouvèrent face à quelques centaines de Skrulls armés jusqu'aux dents. Dès qu'elle les vit, Wanda invoqua un bouclier qui protégea tous les Avengers au sol, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Bruce dut pousser Natasha vers Wanda pour la mettre à l'abri, se prenant une volée de balles au passage.

\- BRUCE ! hurla l'espionne en essayant de le rejoindre pour l'aider.

Thor la saisit à bras-le-corps et l'empêcha de bouger alors que les tirs pleuvaient toujours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse verte et furieuse dévasta les premiers rangs de soldats et un rugissement de rage retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Le Hulk était libre !

Steve envoya son bouclier tout neuf dans la masse et les lames qu'avait ajoutées Loki ne firent pas de quartier. Le Soldat fit la grimace en voyant son arme revenir couverte de sang, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter dans la mêlée avec Thor, Drax et Quill.

Bientôt, des éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir un peu partout et des coups de blaster ouvrirent des trous dans les tuyaux qui serpentaient le long des murs. Gamora leva les yeux au ciel et se lança elle aussi à l'assaut, épée au clair, Natasha, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait à ses côtés. Sam Wilson s'envola et balança Ant-Man en version miniature en plein milieu des combats, et bientôt l'ennemi fut défait par un adversaire quasiment invisible.

Wanda, elle, s'occupait de soulever tous ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir ou de repartir à l'attaque et les envoyait percuter les parois en métal à pleine vitesse, provoquant des bruits d'os brisés.

Soudain, la jeune Sorcière sentit un choc dans son dos et tomba en avant, incapable de se relever. Elle tenta d'utiliser sa magie, mais aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéit. Une paire de bottes féminines vinrent se poser dans son champ de vision et Hulk, voyant ce qui se passait, se précipita vers la nouvelle attaquante pour l'enfoncer dans le sol avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Une lance fila dans les airs et atteignit le créature verte en plein torse et Hulk, choqué, retomba et gronda en essayant d'arracher l'arme de sa peau. C'est à cet instant que les lames s'illuminèrent de bleu avant d'émettre des arcs électriques qui coururent le long des membres musclés de l'Avenger. Les yeux verts et coléreux s'écarquillèrent et Bruce Banner réapparut, ayant juste le temps de pousser un cri avant de tomber inconscient.

\- Bruce ! s'écria Steve en s'apprêtant à lancer son bouclier vers Proxima ( _qui d'autre ?_ ).

La lance vola d'elle-même vers la main de sa propriétaire, qui la relança cette fois sur Captain America. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps en réflexions et intercepta la pique d'une seule main, faisant dangereusement froncer les sourcils de Proxima.

Thor lui envoya une bonne décharge, mais elle n'en fut que plus énervée. La lance remua entre les doigts du Soldat, mais il tint bon, privant leur ennemie de son avantage. Drax lança un de ses couteaux sur la femme bleue, mais il ricocha contre sa peau sans même l'égratigner.

Alors que Midnight se concentrait toujours pour récupérer ce que Steve lui avait dérobé, la lieutenante de Thanos vit une jambe moulée dans un tissu noir apparaître devant son visage et s'enrouler autour de son cou, serrant sa gorge avec une force incroyable. Elle se débattit, mais l'étrangleur tint bon, coupant le souffle de Proxima.

\- Ça, c'est pour Bruce ! siffla Natasha, assise sur les épaules de l'alien, tout en continuant à serrer.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la bleue glissa par terre et ne bougea plus. La Russe se releva d'un bond et alla voir comment allait le docteur Banner. Steve vérifia le pouls de Proxima et lui planta sa propre lance dans le dos, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

\- Bon, il est temps de retrouver les autres, annonça-t-il aux autres.

* * *

Tony et Loki n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à trouver la salle du trône. A vrai dire, elle était indiquée par des panneaux que l'Omni-Langage n'eut aucun mal à traduire.

\- Des panneaux, franchement, ironisa Loki en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- En tout cas Ebony a dit vrai, Elisabeth est tout près, dit Tony en montrant l'écran de sa montre GPS connectée au collier du médecin.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Thanos a emmené Liz ici…

\- On lui demandera si on le croise, répondit Tony, fataliste. Bon, on entre ou on attend le dégel ?

Loki tissa une illusion autour d'eux, les rendant invisibles, puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Thanos était assis sur son trône et regardait d'un œil attentif ce qui se passait devant lui. Un miroir gigantesque d'un noir d'encre se trouvait à ses côtés et Loki ressentit une forte nausée rien qu'à le regarder.

Elisabeth, quant à elle, portait un genre de robe noire miroitante et semblait prête à assassiner quelqu'un, fusillant du regard tous ceux qui passaient trop près d'elle. La jeune femme était assise à même le sol sur un genre de petite estrade et avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Loki fut soulagé de la voir indemne et entraîna Tony à sa suite pour la sortir de là.

Stark résista et lui rappela à grand renfort de gestes qu'ils avaient besoin d'un plan d'attaque. Le dieu de la Malice réfléchit quelques secondes, mais aucun plan dénué de risques ne lui vint à l'esprit. A défaut de trouver mieux, et surtout parce qu'il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit, l'Ase envoya une nouvelle décharge de magie à travers la pièce, envoyant au tapis tout ce qui n'était pas humain. Puis ils coururent vers Liz, espérant surprendre Thanos pour l'empêcher de réagir rapidement. A peine Loki eut-il attrapé le poignet de sa meilleure amie qu'il se retrouva projeté à plat ventre à l'entrée de la salle.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Tony atterrit brutalement sur lui, lui coupant le souffle. Les deux hommes se redressèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et réalisèrent en croisant le regard de Thanos que le sort d'invisibilité avait buggé.

\- Décidément, vous n'apprendrez jamais. Un simple sort ne peut vous protéger de ma vue, votre panthère noire ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Loki fusilla Thanos du regard.

\- Rends-moi Elisabeth et on s'en va.

\- Et pourquoi te la donnerais-je ? ricana le titan en désignant la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Stark remarqua à ce moment-là que le médecin semblait comme figé sur place et avait l'air incapable de bouger. Thanos voulait absolument les empêcher de récupérer Elisabeth, mais pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai besoin d'un être faible et mortel pour une affaire personnelle, et disons que cette chère Elisabeth s'est retrouvée au bon endroit au bon moment, expliqua obligeamment le Titan fou.

\- A quoi peut bien te servir une humaine ? lâcha Loki, sarcastique.

\- Ah, ça… tu le comprendras dans très peu de temps. A vrai dire je comptais faire ça plus tôt, mais je voulais voir le désespoir sur ton visage. Vois-tu, tu es devenu tellement prévisible, pour un dieu de la Malice. Je savais très bien que tu viendrais la chercher, parce que cette humaine t'es précieuse. Tu as encore une trahison à payer, petit dieu.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec nos affaires, fit Loki d'une voix basse et menaçante.

\- Effectivement. Mais cela rend les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, ne penses-tu pas ?

\- Libère-la et réglons ça en un contre un !

Thanos éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les deux humains présents.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux me vaincre seul ? Je pourrais vous tuer en un clin d'œil, toi et ton humain en rouge ! Ta petite armée ne tiendrait pas une minute face à moi, et tu espères faire mieux qu'eux tous réunis !

\- Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter, Titan ? persifla l'Ase.

\- Je préfère simplement une activité plus divertissante.

\- Pour la dernière fois : que comptes-tu lui faire ? demanda Tony.

Thanos poussa un soupir agacé et se leva de son trône pour aller se poster devant le miroir.

\- Voyez-vous, j'ai réussi à piéger Lady Death dans cet artefact… mais admettez qu'un miroir manque un peu de répondant.

\- Tu as enfermé la Mort dans un miroir ? répéta Loki, estomaqué.

\- Attends, c'est la Mort, comme dans "oh merde je suis mort" ? fit Tony à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi avoir commis une telle folie ?!

\- Cela fait des siècles qu'elle ne daigne pas m'accorder une parole, s'énerva Thanos en cognant la surface de verre d'un doigt replié. Nous ne sommes soi-disant pas égaux… Alors je l'ai enfermée pour l'empêcher de me fuir, puis je me suis mis en quête d'un moyen de l'affaiblir, pour que nous soyons enfin égaux et que nous puissions vivre ensemble, elle et moi.

\- Je rêve ou ce type est raide dingue de la Mort ? chuchota Stark à son amant.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, l'humain, répondit Thanos. Elle est la seule compagne digne de moi, mais elle dressait trop de murs entre nous. De cette façon, elle restera toujours à mes côtés et nous serons enfin réunis !

\- C'est de la folie ! C'est la Mort… !

\- Je le sais, petit dieu, et ce n'est pas en le répétant que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. Nous étions déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre avant que tu ne viennes au monde ! Avant que ton père, Odin, ne vienne au monde ! Sais-tu à quel point c'est douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pouvoir être avec cette personne ?

\- Oh crois-moi, je le sais, dit sombrement l'Ase. Mais que vient faire Elisabeth là-dedans ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Elle sera l'hôte de ma déesse, son incarnation humaine, si tu préfères. De cette façon elle ne pourra pas m'échapper ou arguer qu'elle m'est supérieure…

\- Et qu'arrivera-t-il au docteur Monroe ? questionna Tony tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la réponse.

\- He bien, pour arriver à ce résultat, je vais devoir éliminer la conscience d'Elisabeth avec ceci, indiqua Thanos en dégainant la dague noire qu'il avait volée au Wakanda.

\- Tu devras me passer sur le corps ! s'écria l'Ase en faisant surgir des dagues du néant.

\- Oh, vraiment ? J'ai une armée je te rappelle.

\- Nous, on a un Hulk ! cria Loki.

Tony lui sauta dessus sans prévenir et lui roula la pelle de sa vie, le laissant suffoquant de surprise et d'émotion une bonne minute plus tard. Elisabeth laissa échapper un gloussement ravi.

\- Loki, quand on sort d'ici, je t'épouse.

Le dieu rougit comme une brique et tenta de récupérer sa concentration.

Tony se mit lui aussi en position d'attaque, prêt à utiliser l'arme anti-Thanos qu'il avait mise au point.

Thanos claqua des doigts et une dizaine de Skrulls déferlèrent dans la salle pour se saisir des deux hommes. Tony finit écrasé par leur poids et les soldats lui arrachèrent le disque métallique qu'il tenait.

\- C'est quoi ça ? cracha l'un d'entre eux à son adresse.

\- Une balise, c'est une balise pour appeler les Ravageurs ! inventa rapidement l'ingénieur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Loki se faire désarmer et perdre sa propre "balise", qui fut jetée négligemment au sol avec la sienne. Le dieu voulut se servir de sa magie, mais un geste de Thanos musela sa puissance. Grâce à sa force d'Ase, Loki parvint à se débattre pour chasser quelques Skrulls, mais le Titan n'eut qu'à se servir de son propre pouvoir pour le figer sur place.

Deux extraterrestres firent avancer le miroir sur un signe du colosse et le positionnèrent face aux deux prisonniers, tout contre la petite estrade. Brusquement, Liz sentit ses muscles lui obéir à nouveau. Elle se releva avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à la façon d'aider ses amis, puis vit Thanos s'approcher avec la dague et un sourire machiavélique.

La petite brune prit ses jambes à son cou et essaya de sortir de la salle, mais la porte coulissante avait été verrouillée.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle en cherchant une arme des yeux.

\- Ne la touche pas ! hurla Loki.

Tony se débattit pour essayer de se dégager des Skrulls, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop lourds, même pour son armure, surtout qu'il avait déjà utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie pour tirer sur l'ennemi avec ses répulseurs.

Impuissants, les deux bruns ne purent que regarder leur amie esquiver Thanos, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ou j'avale ma langue ! menaça-t-elle.

\- Tu ne ferais que rendre les choses plus faciles pour moi, objecta Thanos.

Le Titan finit par en avoir assez et la figea sur place juste assez longtemps pour l'attraper par le cou et la ramener de force jusqu'à l'estrade, où il la fit se coucher sur le dos.

La jeune femme siffla comme un chat en colère et envoya son poing dans le nez du colosse, mais celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention.

Il récupéra le couteau noir, esquiva deux coups de pieds et un autre coup de poing et, sans plus de cérémonie, plongea la lame droit dans le cœur d'Elisabeth, qui cessa aussitôt de bouger pour retomber sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne… veux pas… mourir…

Le regard de la jeune femme plongea dans celui de Loki et ce dernier, anéanti, put voir ses pupilles se dilater et ses iris se ternir.

\- LIZ, NOOOON !

Seul le rire de Thanos lui répondit alors que le sang de sa meilleure amie inondait le sol.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ah… je suis une enfoirée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne pouvais pas faire pire que l'enlever et la torturer ? C'est bien mal me connaître~_

 _Plus sérieusement, j'ai rarement eu autant de mal à terminer un chapitre…_

 _Reviews ?_


	12. Femme en colère t'envoie en Enfer

_Bonjour à tout le monde !_

 _J'ai craqué sous les supplications de_ _ **PandorWho**_ _… nan, je rigole, je n'ai pas de cœur. Mais bon, c'était pas gentil de vous laisser avec une fin pareille, donc j'ai terminé la fin du tome 2 ce matin et… la voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

 _N'oubliez pas l'auteur surtout, parce qu'elle est trèèèèèèès rancunière (et n'hésite pas à zigouiller des personnages, comme vous avez pu le remarquer)_

 _En tout cas merci aux followers et aux reviewers, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir vos retours !_

 _On se retrouve en bas pour une annonce spéciale ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Femme en colère t'envoie en Enfer (par la peau des cojones)**

Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la salle du trône de Thanos, à peine entrecoupé par les sanglots irrépressibles de Loki. Le dieu ne pouvait détacher son regard vert du corps de sa meilleure amie, espérant qu'un miracle survienne et qu'elle se relève en rigolant pour le vanner.

Mais cette fois, Elisabeth ne blaguait plus.

Les paupières de la jeune femme avaient fini par se fermer et ses doigts recroquevillés traînaient dans la flaque de sang qui coulait de la plateforme où elle était encore couchée. Thanos s'était relevé dès l'instant où il avait lâché la dague et attendait patiemment sur son trône que quelque chose se passe.

Tony, toujours écrasé par le poids des Skrulls, ouvrait et refermait la bouche, persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Liz était la seule chose qui empêchait Loki de sombrer dans la folie et de redevenir un ennemi de l'humanité. Si elle disparaissait, qu'adviendrait-il de l'Ase ? Tony et Thor comptaient-ils assez pour lui ? Assez pour le persuader de rester du côté des héros ?

Le corps de Liz s'arqua soudain, comme si on la tirait vers le haut par le nombril. Les volutes sombres qui tourbillonnaient dans le miroir se figèrent un instant, puis jaillirent de la glace, traversant le verre comme s'il n'existait plus. Un nuage sombre se forma dans la pièce et fut comme aspiré par la dague, qui dépassait toujours de la cage thoracique du médecin.

Quand toute la nuée eut disparu, le cadavre redevint flasque et retomba au sol.

Les deux hommes et le Titan fou se tendirent, se demandant ce qui allait suivre.

Tony crut halluciner quand la jeune femme leva une main hésitante pour arracher la lame de son torse, la laissant retomber avec un son clair sur la surface métallique du vaisseau. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et l'ingénieur eut un micro-arrêt cardiaque. Toute la surface de ses globes oculaires était devenue noire, un noir si profond qu'il semblait absorber la lumière. La petite brune se redressa et l'étendue du changement qu'elle venait de subir leur sauta aux yeux. Ses orbites s'étaient creusées et noircies, tout comme ses pommettes et son nez. Tony comprit avec horreur qu'on pouvait voir son squelette à travers sa peau, qui avait pris une teinte blanche maladive.

Quand elle se leva pour jeter un œil désorienté autour d'elle, ils purent voir chacune des phalanges de ses doigts, puis les os de ses poignets, de ses bras, et même ses clavicules. Elle ressemblait à une radiographie en 3D avec de la peau et une robe qui accentuait encore plus sa pâleur déjà excessive.

La jeune femme, ou plutôt la Mort, regarda Thanos et ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière. Puis son regard tomba sur Tony et Loki et la tristesse déforma ses traits.

Lady Death se dirigea droit vers Loki, qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Son ex-amie ne s'en offensa pas et leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Elisabeth ? balbutia Loki, essayant de voir si son amie était toujours là, quelque part.

L'entité jeta un œil torve à Thanos, puis se pencha vers l'oreille de Loki et lui murmura quelque chose. Le visage de l'Ase s'assombrit, et Tony aurait voulu donner la moitié de sa fortune pour savoir ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La Mort continua de chuchoter et le dieu parut avoir une illumination. Il fit un sourire narquois et releva la tête vers Thanos, qui fulminait sur place d'être ainsi ignoré par son amante.

\- Elle dit "Tu as osé m'enfermer, immonde bâtard". D'accord, j'ai ajouté l'insulte, mais c'était sous-entendu.

\- Pourquoi lui parles-tu à _lui_ ?! s'emporta le titan.

Nouveau murmure.

\- "Nous ne sommes toujours pas égaux, mais l'Ase est comme moi, un concept enfermé dans un corps mortel", tronche de cake, ajouta Loki pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Mortel ? répéta Tony.

\- Les pommes d'Idunn ont toutes été détruites par Surtr, lui apprit Loki. Désormais tous les Asgardiens vivront une vie normale. Nous restons durs à tuer, mais nous pouvons mourir de vieillesse. Bref, votre soi-disant amoureuse a l'air de vous en vouloir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix empoisonnée à l'attention de Thanos.

De rage, le titan fit basculer son trône, qui se brisa sur le sol comme une tasse en porcelaine. Très calme, Lady Death se redressa et fit face au fanatique. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une poignée de secondes et la Mort finit par claquer des doigts, tuant les Skrulls présents sans même les toucher. Loki aida Tony à se dégager et à se relever, puis le dieu balança une décharge de magie au titan, qui para à l'aide du Gant de l'Infini.

Le milliardaire lui vint en aide avec ses répulseurs, gardant un œil sur la jauge d'énergie alors que la Mort s'esquivait sur le côté pour ramasser les balises que les soldats avaient jetées un peu plus tôt. Elle regarda Tony, qui acquiesça discrètement, puis appuya sur les boutons qui ornaient les appareils avant de les jeter et de s'éloigner.

\- Friday, déploiement ! ordonna Tony.

Aussitôt, les disques métalliques se déplièrent et émirent des filets lumineux verts, rouges et or, preuve que Strange, Wanda et Loki avaient participé à leur fabrication. L'un des disques déplia ce qui ressemblait à des pattes d'araignée (la touche personnelle de Peter Parker) et alla se placer derrière Thanos, qui ne vit rien venir, pris par son combat contre Loki. Les fils de lumière se changèrent alors en un véritable filet qui recouvrit le titan, lui faisant mettre un genou à terre.

Les traits brouillés par l'effort et la contrariété, Thanos chercha du regard l'origine de l'attaque, mais ne put rien faire pour la contrer. La magie de Wanda alliée à la technologie Stark et aux enchantements de Stephen et Loki finirent de le mettre à terre et bientôt, il fut totalement incapable de bouger.

Le dieu, soulagé, mit les mains sur ses cuisses pour souffler. Au même moment, juste devant la porte verrouillée apparut un portail assez large pour laisser passer une vingtaine d'Avengers, menés par Doctor Strange.

\- Woah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Quill en voyant Thanos vaincu et les Skrulls morts sans trace de blessures mortelles.

\- Hé, salut Elisabeth ! s'exclama Rocket avant de voir la tête de l'ex-humaine. Oh, merde, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- L'arme a fonctionné ! remarqua Spiderman en voyant les balises. C'est un miracle, on n'a même pas eu le temps de faire des tests !

Gamora, elle, fixait son père adoptif d'un œil glacial. L'envie de lui donner un coup de pied au visage sembla la démanger pendant quelque temps, mais elle se contint et resta sur place.

\- Bruce ? Bruce est blessé ? s'étonna Tony et voyant son ami physicien évanoui entre Natasha et Thor.

\- L'Ami Bruce a eu une adversaire redoutable, mais Dame Natasha dit qu'il n'est pas blessé, seulement inconscient, l'informa le roi d'Asgard en souriant.

De son côté, Lady Death les considérait les uns après les autres, comme si elle voulait fixer leur visage dans sa mémoire. Le silence revint dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que les super-héros prenaient conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le médecin et qu'ils remarquaient la tache de sang sur sa robe noire.

\- Liz… ? finit par murmurer Gamora en faisant un pas vers elle.

La Mort fit un sourire triste avant de se détourner d'eux pour aller près de Thanos, qui tentait toujours d'échapper au piège de Tony. Sans se soucier du filet magique, elle arracha le Gant au titan et s'éloigne avant qu'il n'arrive à l'attraper. Serrant l'artefact contre sa poitrine, elle retourna auprès des autres et jeta un long regard à Loki, qui parut comprendre.

\- Wanda, tu te souviens des explosifs que je t'ai donnés ?

\- Oui, j'en ai installé un peu partout dans le vaisseau au cas où… répondit la jeune fille.

\- Mets tout ce qui te reste ici, on ne va pas tarder à partir, lui demanda doucement le dieu en jetant un œil inquiet à la Mort.

\- J'envoie un message aux Ravageurs, les informa Quill alors que la Sorcière rouge utilisait ses pouvoirs pour coller des bombes au plafond.

\- Nous avons cinq minutes avant que tout n'explose, fit Wanda.

Quand tout fut réglé, l'Ase brun se tourna vers Strange.

\- Il nous faut un passage vers New York, s'il vous plaît.

Le maître des arts mystiques opina rapidement du chef et ouvrit un portail qui donnait directement au pied de la Tour Stark.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir ! tonna Thanos, toujours figé. La Mort s'en est elle-même assurée en m'interdisant l'accès à son monde ! Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer avec une simple explosion !

Elisabeth dit quelque chose à Thor, qui répéta aussitôt, un peu surpris :

\- Dame Mort dit "Ce que j'ai donné, je peux le reprendre". Et elle a aussi dit qu'elle peut très bien vous bannir dans un coin sombre de son royaume pour ne pas vous voir quand ce corps aura pourri…

La voix du dieu du Tonnerre se brisa alors qu'il comprenait le sens du message qu'il venait de faire passer.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble ! s'énerva Thanos avec le visage d'un homme trahi.

Nouveau murmure à l'oreille de Thor.

\- Elle dit "Notre vœu a été rompu au moment où tu m'as emprisonnée dans ce miroir".

Les yeux rouges de Thanos s'écarquillèrent et il hurla de rage et de terreur alors que la Mort lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre New York, suivie des Avengers au grand complet. A peine eurent-ils posé sur le trottoir que Strange referma la porte, empêchant Thanos de voir les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Lady Death, qui serrait toujours le Gant de l'Infini contre son cœur.

Alors qu'elle tombait à genou sur le sol en béton, les feuilles à ses pieds se flétrirent et tombèrent en poussière, de même qu'un pigeon qui s'était aventuré trop près d'elle. L'oiseau tomba raide et fut dévoré en quelques instants par des asticots venus de nulle part.

Le groupe prit donc garde à rester hors du cercle de feuilles noircies et s'entreregardèrent, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle.

Ce moment de flottement fut interrompu par un Ravageur, qui les informa par la radio de Quill que Sanctuaire II n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres disséminées dans l'espace. Le dos d'Elisabeth fut traversé par un frisson et la Mort se releva, le visage déformé par la peine. D'un pas digne et gracieux, elle entra dans la Tour, suivie par le groupe de super-héros et ils prirent l'ascenseur sous l'air ahuri des visiteurs et du personnel de Stark Industries.

Une fois dans les appartements démolis de Tony, la Mort fonça vers le laboratoire et ouvrit le sarcophage de Vision. Du bout des ongles, elle ôta la Pierre de l'Esprit du Gant et la remit à sa place sur le front de l'hybride, qui ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Merci… Ma Dame, souffla-t-il sans paraître étonné de la voir.

Wanda courut se réfugier dans ses bras et adressa toute une litanie de gratitude à Lady Death. Celle-ci en fit peu de cas et alla se réfugier sur un divan en position fœtale. Vision se redressa avec précautions et sortit de l'incubateur pour aller remercier Tony de l'avoir mis à l'abri pendant son coma. Puis il se dirigea vers la Mort, qui considérait d'un air absent Thor en train de taser Bruce pour le réveiller.

\- Ma Dame. Je pense que quelqu'un est enfermé là-dedans, fit calmement l'être mi-humain mi-machine en pointant les Pierres d'Infini du doigt.

Elisabeth lui tendit le Gant sans résistance et Vision passa le doigt sur chacune des Pierres, essayant de déterminer où se trouvait le prisonnier. Puis, s'aidant de la Pierre de l'Esprit, il activa la Gemme de l'Âme et agrippa psychiquement Adam Warlock pour le tirer de force dans le monde réel.

Le grand blond s'écrasa sur la moquette défoncée avec un petit cri de douleur et s'étira longuement avant de se relever. Un peu hébété, il passa l'assistance en revue, fit un clin d'œil à Natasha et Mantis, puis vit Lady Death.

\- Tiens, salut Elisab… oh, pardon Ma Dame, je vous ai prise pour… enfin, bref.

Le Souverain eut l'air bien embêté de voir la Mort dans cet état.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un débriefing moi… finit-il par murmurer.

Tous les Avengers entreprirent donc, tout en s'interrompant les uns les autres, de lui expliquer les derniers événements avec énormément de mouvements de bras et d'onomatopées inutiles. Une fois le résumé achevé, le grand alien blond se frotta l'arrière de la tête, bien emmerdé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement et d'avoir mis Liz dans une telle panade. Il s'excusa auprès d'Elisabeth, bien que celle-ci ne puisse plus l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? finit par demander Tony, exprimant tout haut la pensée des autres. Ne vous vexez pas, hein, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment…

La Mort resta muette et n'eut même pas l'air agacée.

\- J'ai une dette envers Elisabeth, le moins que je puisse faire est de vous aider à libérer Dame Mort, déclara Adam avec aplomb.

\- Vous savez comment faire ? s'exclama Loki avec espoir.

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais il me faudrait quatre autres sorciers.

\- Quatre… nous avons ici trois sorciers assez puissants, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Cela pourrait nous tuer, si un maillon de la chaîne est trop faible, nous mourrons tous.

\- S'il vous faut une batterie, je suis le dieu du Tonnerre, informa gracieusement Thor en levant une main comme s'il était à l'école.

\- Je peux aider aussi, avec la Pierre de l'Esprit, renchérit Vision.

\- J'ai une affinité avec l'esprit des gens, ajouta timidement Mantis.

Warlock les dévisagea tous, perplexe.

\- Dites donc, vous l'aimez vraiment cette nana, en fait !

\- Que devons-nous faire ? le pressa Loki.

\- Il faut que nous formions un cercle autour de la Dame. Et vu qu'elle risque d'avoir un choc assez violent, vaut mieux qu'elle soit couchée.

La Mort se leva de son canapé et vint obligeamment se coucher sur le sol dégoûtant. Les sept volontaires s'installèrent en tailleur autour d'elle et se concentrèrent sous la direction de Warlock, qui leur indiqua comment respirer. Tous se donnèrent la main pour faciliter la circulation de l'énergie et Loki et Wanda posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule de Thor, dont les yeux lançaient déjà des éclairs.

\- Imaginez juste que la Mort retrouve son enveloppe et se sépare d'Elisabeth, je m'occupe du reste, souffla Adam en fermant les yeux.

Les autres Avengers, ébahis, virent un dôme lumineux s'élever du cercle et aspirer une fumée noire hors du corps du médecin, qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Thor et Wanda se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes, jetant toutes leurs forces dans l'opération tandis que Strange fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, un filet de transpiration coulant le long de ses tempes. Mantis s'évanouit mais Loki retint sa main avant qu'elle ne brise le cercle.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, la forme brumeuse prit une apparence plus solide, révélant une femme en cape noire semblable à un squelette dont le visage changeait sans cesse, prenant les traits de personnes familières. Tony faillit se mettre à pleurer en apercevant le visage de sa mère et Steve fit un pas en avant en reconnaissant Peggy, mais il fut retenu par Bucky, qui regardait la scène d'un œil sombre.

Quand les pieds de la Mort touchèrent le sol, aussi décharnés que ceux d'un cadavre, le dôme disparut et les volontaires purent enfin se remettre à respirer normalement.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, soupira Thor en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mon frère, souffla Loki, dans le même état de fatigue.

Steve et Bruce ranimèrent Mantis et Wanda, qui était elle aussi tombée dans les pommes.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda la jolie extraterrestre en se redressant.

\- On dirait que oui… répondit Adam.

Contrairement aux autres, qui s'étaient relevés, Loki resta assis par terre et saisit la main inerte de sa meilleure amie, se fichant pas mal de ses doigts qui se couvraient peu à peu de sang gluant. Si la Mort avait repris sa forme initiale, Elisabeth était toujours à l'état de corps sans vie. Furieux, il leva la tête vers l'entité.

\- C'est votre faute. Tout ce qui est arrivé à Liz, tout est de votre faute, cracha-t-il.

\- Heu, Loki ? Tais-toi s'il te plaît, prévint Tony en voyant les sourcils changeants de Lady Death se froncer.

\- Je ne me tairai pas ! C'était une femme normale avec des rêves et un avenir ! Thanos lui a volé tout ça pour vous, alors prenez vos responsabilités et ramenez-la ! Je sais que vous le pouvez ! Liz… Liz a vécu l'enfer ces derniers jours, et elle ne s'est jamais plainte ! Elle souffrait et elle n'a rien dit à personne ! Elle n'en a même pas eu le temps parce que Thanos l'a enlevée, torturée et tuée ! Alors que vous soyez la Mort, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ramenez-la ou je vous enferme dans une boîte d'allumettes !

\- La ferme, Loki ! hurla l'ingénieur apeuré.

Lady Death avait l'air très en colère, à présent. Elle fusillait littéralement Loki du regard et semblait à deux doigts de l'envoyer dans son royaume, mais son regard finit par s'adoucir alors qu'il tombait sur le cadavre d'Elisabeth. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Warlock, qui répéta pour tout le monde.

\- Elle dit que tu as raison, même si elle devrait t'envoyer rejoindre tes ancêtres pour ce que tu as dit. Elle dit aussi que la mort d'Elisabeth était injuste, mais qu'elle n'a pas le droit de ramener les morts à la vie.

Loki se rembrunit et il hissa le haut du corps de son amie sur ses genoux pour la bercer.

\- …Cependant, personne n'en saura rien, termina Warlock après un nouveau message murmuré tout bas.

La silhouette squelettique vint s'agenouiller près de Loki pour passer une main sur la bouche de Liz, et il sembla à l'Ase que sa poitrine se soulevait de nouveau. Dame Mort se releva, fit un doigt rancunier à Loki et disparut dans un brouillard sombre qui se dissipa en une fraction de secondes.

Dans les bras du dieu de la Malice, Elisabeth Monroe reprit rapidement des couleurs et ses narines frémirent alors qu'elle se mettait à respirer. Ses doigts glacials tressautèrent et elle ouvrit finalement de grands yeux gris effarés. Le médecin se souleva d'un coup, manquant de mettre un coup de boule à son ami et toussa un bon coup.

\- Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais m-m-morte et là je suis plus morte et…oh merde, j'y comprends plus rien ! s'écria la ressuscitée.

\- Tout va bien, tu es vivante, on t'a ramenée à la maison, tout va bien ! la rassura Loki en se mettant à rire comme un hystérique.

\- Il faisait noir et il y avait tous ces trucs qui rampaient autour… Mon dieu, je ne veux plus jamais aller là-bas !

Choquée, la jeune femme commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les paupières grandes ouvertes.

\- Elle fait de l'hyperventilation, il faut la faire respirer dans un sac, avertit Bruce.

Rocket sortit un genre de sac en plastique épais de sa besace et le tendit à Loki, qui le donna à Liz. Peu à peu, la petite brune reprit son calme et retomba dans les bras du dieu.

\- Je vais finir par t'enfermer quelque part pour qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien, sourit le grand brun.

\- C-cause toujours, princesse, murmura Elisabeth en fermant les yeux pour se reposer.

Thor vint tapoter l'épaule de son frère en souriant et souleva le médecin pour aller la mettre au lit, histoire qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

Ne restait plus qu'un souci à régler.

\- Bon, le Gant de l'Infini, lança Adam en grimaçant alors qu'il essayait l'artefact, trop large pour ses bras fins mais musclés.

\- Il faut qu'on éparpille tout ça dans l'univers, sinon le prochain despote en puissance les rassemblera et on se retrouvera face à un nouveau Thanos, fit Tony.

\- Rendez la Pierre du Temps à Strange, je crois que c'est un objet de culte pour les sorciers de son club, demanda Warlock.

Reconnaissant, l'ex-neurochirurgien récupéra sa gemme et s'en servit pour remettre le salon en état, s'attirant une fois pour toutes les bonnes grâces du milliardaire. Ils décidèrent ensuite de rendre la Pierre de l'Âme à Adam, avec la mission d'aller la cacher le plus loin possible de la Terre ou de toute planète habitée.

La Gemme du Pouvoir fut confiée aux Gardiens de la Galaxie, qui s'engagèrent à lui trouver un coffre-fort plus sécurisé que celui de Xandar. La Gemme de Réalité fut remise aux Ravageurs, qui acceptèrent de se l'échanger d'équipage en équipage par cycles d'une année jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne cachette soit découverte.

Il y eut discussion quant au sort du Tesseract et du Gant, mais il fut décidé qu'Adam irait les dissimuler aux confins de l'univers. Le grand blond partit le soir même avec son précieux fardeau et leur fit un baiser volant.

\- Saluez Liz de ma part ! Et si je découvre un moyen de détruire les Pierres, je vous tiendrai au courant !

Puis il s'éleva de la terrasse comme un Superman sous stéroïdes avant de disparaître entre les nuages. Les Gardiens récupérèrent le Milano, toujours posé en haut d'un gratte-ciel (les propriétaires avaient appelé la fourrière, mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune dépanneuse assez grande pour remorquer l'appareil) et s'envolèrent eux aussi après des adieux plus ou moins émouvants. Rocket mit fin aux embrassades toutes relatives en faisant exploser l'antenne du gratte-ciel, forçant l'équipe à fuir pour éviter les poursuites judiciaires.

Wanda, Vision et Strange repartirent chacun de leur côté, c'est-à-dire que les deux premiers retournèrent roucouler dans leur appartement de Miami tandis que le dernier se rendait dans le Saint des Saints de Bleecker Street pour aller faire son rapport à son ordre de mystiques bizarres, comme les surnommait Loki, qui avait fini par se réconcilier avec le sorcier.

Thor s'envola quelques heures plus tard pour l'Oklahoma, où les Asgardiens commençaient à s'établir et à reconstruire leurs maisons. Loki promit d'aller les voir un de ces jours pour les aider à sa façon. Pour l'heure, il était aussi capable de faire de la magie qu'un bébé hérisson.

La dizaine d'Avengers restants prirent deux jours de repos, deux journées bénies pour Friday qui n'entendit que des ronflements sur trois étages.

Tout le monde sauf Elisabeth se réveilla alors que Rhodey tapait son rapport pour le Président, expliquant les derniers événements en précisant une bonne dizaine de fois que la situation était rétablie et sous contrôle. Le chef d'Etat allait en avoir la diarrhée, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils avaient gagné une seconde guerre contre les aliens.

Le troisième jour, Tony appela plusieurs traiteurs et organisa une soirée en comité restreint à la Tour et Loki en profita pour l'embrasser sans retenue sur le balcon, pensant que personne ne les verrait. C'était compter sans Natasha.

Etrangement, Clint avait développé une certaine affection pour l'Ase et ne manquait jamais de l'exprimer. Les flèches magiques devaient y être pour quelque chose. Il rentra chez lui après avoir déposé Natasha à Washington.

Bucky repartit le lendemain pour le Wakanda, accompagné de Steve. Le Soldat de l'Hiver échangea une étreinte bien virile avec le géant des glaces et lui laissa même son numéro (celui qu'il utilisait quand il n'était pas cryogénisé). Le Jotnar fut très content de constater qu'il avait gagné un ami pendant cette aventure et promit d'appeler.

Bruce, quant à lui, passa un peu de temps avec Tony avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie à la capitale. Ils parlèrent des deux dernières années, chacun racontant ses aventures et ses déboires. Une semaine plus tard, il prit un taxi avec Rhodey et partit retrouver Natasha.

Sam Wilson, s'il n'aimait toujours pas Tony, fit quand même l'effort de lui serrer la main avant de s'envoler sans un mot.

Peter Parker, enfin, avait de quoi combler ses fantasmes pendant des mois. Il avait maintenant une belle collection d'autographes à montrer à son ami Ned. Heureusement, Tony avait appelé sa tante May pour l'avertir que son neveu avait fait un nouveau stage chez Stark Industries ces derniers jours.

Le jeune homme dit au moins cinq fois au revoir aux occupants de la Tour et Happy dut le tirer par la capuche de son sweat pour le faire monter en voiture.

* * *

( _pour_ _l'ambiance musicale, vous pouvez écouter_ Snow Angels _, de Two Steps from Hell_ )

\- Enfin seuls, ronronna Loki dans le cou de Tony.

Ils étaient dans le lit de l'ingénieur et venaient de terminer une activité sportive de haut niveau en croisant les doigts pour que Liz ne choisisse pas ce moment pour se réveiller.

\- Enfin tranquilles, confirma Iron Man en passant les doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés du dieu de la Malice.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je suis revenu… se lamenta le grand brun en roulant sur le côté pour soulager son amant de son poids.

\- T'en fais pas, on rattrapera tout ce temps gâché en…quoi, deux jours ? ironisa le barbichu.

\- Oh, seulement ?

\- Ça dépend du temps que tu comptes passer en ma compagnie…

\- Je serai là jusqu'à la fin des temps si tu le souhaites, mon amour, murmura Loki. Au fait, n'avais-tu pas parlé d'un mariage ?

Tony éclata de rire et vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres, faisant gémir le dieu de la Malice de contentement.

Ils passèrent encore un moment au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Elisabeth pousser un hurlement suraigu. Alarmés, ils se levèrent en vitesse pour enfiler des vêtements et coururent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qui avait une tête de déterrée et de grands cernes noirs.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Liz ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Loki d'un ton patient en lui passant une main dans le dos.

\- Non… j'ai vu… j'ai vu plein de gens mourir ? Et puis j'ai ouvert le journal de ce matin et j'ai vu…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et pointa le quotidien étalé par terre d'un doigt tremblant.

Tony attrapa le journal et parcourut la page des faits divers.

\- Une mère se suicide après avoir assassiné ses deux enfants… Un technicien fait une chute mortelle pendant les réparations d'une conduite… Carambolage dans le Queens…

\- J'ai vu tout ça arriver dans mon sommeil hier matin ! s'écria Liz, hystérique. Loki, Loki, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est une coïncidence, comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu savoir, après avoir dormi aussi longtemps que plus tôt dans la semaine, il y a eu un incendie en ville ? Seize personnes sont mortes, dont une petite fille qui s'appelait Brenda ! Elle est morte asphyxiée dans les bras de sa mère ! Les journaux n'ont pas pu parler de ça !

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son lit, en pleurs.

\- Oh, Loki… je crois… Je pense que je tue des gens ! cria Elisabeth, effondrée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant qu'en penser.

N'auraient-ils donc jamais la paix tous les trois ?

* * *

FIN

 _Et comme ils disent à la fin des films Marvel…_

 _ ****_ _ **Elisabeth Monroe reviendra dans le tome 3 de ses aventures !**_

 _(le titre est encore à déterminer mais le scénario est déjà écrit, donc normalement ça commence dans… pas longtemps :D)_

 _(et promis, ce sera un peu moins dur pour vos nerfs)_

 _(enfin, normalement)_

 _Des reviews ou un sort ! En tout cas, félicitations aux personnes qui ont compris que Liz allait devenir badass, vous n'aviez pas tort en fait !_

 _Allez, à bientôt pour la suite des aventures du Docteur Monroe !_


End file.
